True Freedom
by MonkeysTotallyRock
Summary: To find his freedom from a cruel world where 'there are daggers in men's smiles,' Naruto Uzumaki shelters himself in one girl. A NaruSaku epic. Multiple secondary pairings. [PERMANENT HIATUS]
1. Ramen and More!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO... UM... YEAH...

Hey, guys... It's my second fanfic... ever... So, don't be surprised if this has some glitches in it... Anyways, for the first time I'm trying out NaruSaku (duh, cuz my other story wasn't NaruSaku...) Anyways, I just thought It'd be interesting and a new experience for me.. (Good for all you NaruSaku fans out there, and, well, tough luck for all you NaruHina... or other fans out there.) It'll have a lot of flashbacks – basically, it starts out as a bunch of people remembering; keep in mind, this is a prologue. In the next chapter, it'll shift to present tense. Well, enjoy!

Walking down a street, Naruto saw three kids playing. This is my chance... I can do it... Perk up... Deep breath... Taking a deep breath, he walked up to them. "Hi! My name's Naruto!" he said smiling widely.

* * *

The three kids stared at him with their eyes. 

Scary... Scary eyes... No, just keep at it! "What's your name?" he said to one who was slightly taller than him.

The kid raised his hand and punched Naruto in the stomach. All three kids walked away after that.

"Did you see that, Daddy! Did you? I punched him, just like you said!"

The man nodded. "Good job!" Picking up his child, he walked away with the other children tailing after him.

Damn it... It happened again...The eyes still haunted his mind. He was Uzumaki Naruto, eight years old... Hated by the entire village, and sole heir to the Uzumakis... as far as he knew anyway. By now he could tell what people thinking just by looking at their eyes – how could he not? Everyday, stubborn as he was, he would go out and try to talk to kids, coming back to the orphanage bruises and scars all over his body, some from adults, and some from children.

There were there were three types of eyes that he often got:

1) Get away from me...Harmless, that is, if you left. If not, you better be prepared for at least three weeks in bed.

2) Who the hell are you?Usually these people would walk away.

3) Damn bastard! They would punch Naruto severly, but not as bad as the first type.

Walking back to the orphanage, the adults stared at him with hatred. He apologized, quickly said he needed not medication (as if he would get it even if he wanted), and went to his corner of the attic. He had his three square feet, and he was proud. Lying down and curling up on the cold, hard wood, he thought about the day and thought about The Questions.

Day after day Naruto would do this, never giving up on the fact that he would find a friend, and getting more and more bruises by the day. By now, three questions constantly rang in his head... no matter what.

1) When can I eat next?

2) Where can I go next?

3) Is anyone chasing me?

Everyday, these would ring in his ear. His right ear was against the wood as he lay on his side. Not many people knew, but he could hear well... so well, in fact, that he had five times the hearing of a human. It was so accurate and acute... that it was painful. He would stay up all night hearing the noises, the horrible noises that burdened him... The noises that told him when it was time for his next beating... The noises which prevented his sleep.

Naruto would go around the village, seeming happy as a clam – grinning ear to ear, humming random tunes, and even skipping along the way... But now, when he was alone, his true self showed. He lay there silently weeping to himself. He didn't fear the dark, he didn't fear the monsters he had heard from stories – no, he feared one and only one thing... Something which he hid from others most of all... For it was the others he feared. Everyday their hateful eyes burned into him. Anytime someone looked at him, his heart would jump and he would automatically raise his arms for defense. He had been beaten so many times it was now instinct... Their eyes was his one weakness, a weakness which he hid beyond anything. For, he had concluded previously, That's strength... Hiding any weakness and fear... That's why I'll be strong... I am strong... Hide my weakness... No, I have no weaknesses... Yeah, I have no weaknesses...

Waking up the next morning, he ate his slice of bread which had to sustain him for the day... He had no choice – for that was all he got, and he would have to make do with it. He went to the park again. This time, a large group of kids were there – about nine of them. Some kids were scattered around, but this was by far the largest group. Going up to them, he confidently repeated his memorized speech. "Hi! My name's Naruto! What's your name?"

"Hey you're that kid that tried to pick on Nina yesterday! You're gonna pay!"

"What? No, I didn't --"

Too late. Nine kids versus one Naruto. Naruto rolled away, broken wrist and jaw, sprained leg, and possibly a third degree burn. It turned out a ten year old was watching them and joined the fight... on their side. But it didn't matter – he always healed fast. Probably why they hate me more... Naruto thought.

It was then that a young girl came up to him. "Hey, are you okay?" she said sweetly.

Naruto didn't respond.

"Hello!"

Naruto looked up. Sh – She's talking to me? This was the first time anyone had approached and talked before hitting him. "O – Oh, sorry... I didn't know you were talking to me..."

"Well, I am!" she said smiling. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine..." he said, and looked into her eyes. He had never seen such eyes before – emerald eyes which radiated with compassion. This was new to Naruto; he had never seen such a person or felt these feelings before. He saw no malice... something completely strange... even awkward... What was this? This... This feeling... He had no clue what on earth this feeling was... He felt... He felt good... He felt great! He embraced this new feeling and explored it.

"Well, at least you're strong. Not like that mob over there who picks on helpless people... Here." she said and placed an apple in his hand. "Take it. You look hungry."

Naruto looked at her, jaw down, eyes wide.

"Seriously! Take it."

"Th-Thank you. Um, what's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura! And yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Naruto!" she said.

"You, too..." Naruto sat there, watching the pink haired girl walk of gracefully. He looked at the apple like it was a gift from God. She was the most beautiful thing Naruto had ever seen, and he stared in awe. She was kind, compassionate, and beautiful. Her pink locks gracefully danced as she skipped away. For the first time in a long time, Naruto smiled a real smile. Eating his apple, he thought, I am strong... She respects me because I'm strong... I will become the strongest ninja ever! Then, everyone will be nice to me!... and more people will start treating me like she did... And... most of all, she'll treat my like she did... once again... Naruto felt great; he felt like he had just saved the world! For the first time in his life, someone was nice to him. For the first time, he had a glimpse of what this strange feeling called happiness was. He wished for another moment like that again... he longed for another such memory... and that was all he wanted live for – to just get one more such a memory...

"You want to be popular, right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Then, trust me, you don't wanna hang out with him."

"Is he really that --"

"Shhhh..."

He went up and walked up to her – after all, a nice girl's friend must be nice, too, right? Of course... Approaching the two, he said, "Hi, I wanted to say --"

But the two stared with the cruel eyes he was used to and walked away.

Wh-What happened?

Lying down again, Naruto thought to himself, Now I'm alone again... Why did she leave? She was so nice... All of a sudden, a fit or rage came upon Naruto. After eight years of trying, one person was nice to him, and now she left? How he wished he was stronger. He cried to himself... He wasn't strong enough... He wasn't happy enough... It seemed his entire life was wrong. Slowly, he came to a realization. Crying isn't gonna help anymore... If I'm gonna change my life, then I have to work on it myself... I'm going to make a difference... That's it... I'm going to become the strongest ninja I can... And no one's gonna stop me... She left because I wasn't strong enough... and people respect strength...

That was it. Naruto made up his mind right then and there, and no one was going to change it. Eight years of pain and suffering was carved into his mind – and that was what drove him... And he would never forget it.

Immediately, he began doing exercises – running, push-ups, sit-ups, anything he could think of. Naturally, his body couldn't cope with it. But he didn't care. He drove himself more and more, and, eventually, his body got used to the pain. He didn't go outside as often, as he stayed inside and trained more. One day, as he trained, he felt something intangible – only for an instant, but it was there. It happened while he was running. It was there at his feet. Calming down, he felt it in his feet. He bent it and found it was almost like air, only, thicker... denser... strange, yet, somehow, familiar – like he knew it was always there. He ran now and found he could run incredibly quickly. Wondering what on earth this could be, he began doing push-ups until he got tired. And then, it came in his arms as well. He began playing with it – he could spin it, twirl it, jump higher using it, and could even soften his landings. It was like a new toy for him, and, as any child would be, he was excited. Naruto smiled making the strange substance spin around and around. He did 100 push-ups using this strange thing, when a thought occurred to him.Is this how everyone else is so strong? He charged it to his hand, but found it was rather difficult to control. He figured this could be another exercise, and from then on, everyday he would practice getting and controlling this strange substance. In a week, he could access it naturally, and could control it better.

* * *

Going out for the first time, he was appalled to find a strange, old man standing there. He had a red and white hat on. 

"H-Hokage-sama! What brings you to our humble orphanage?" one man said.

Sama? Why do they all respect him? Naruto thought as he saw two men bow now.

"Thank you for your kind welcome, but I am after a child by the name of Uzumaki Naruto."

His heart skipped a beat, and Naruto hid behind the wall. What does he want with me? Instinctively, Naruto took the strange substance and charged it, in case he needed it.But... What if he doesn't want to hurt me? This could be my chance... Another person finally wanting to talk to me... But why does it have to be an old man? He frowned. Shrugging, he thought, Oh well, some thing's better than nothing. And he revealed himself.

Ah, so he's discovered chakra by himself already... My, my... Yes, that's his chakra signature...

"I am Uzumaki Naruto." he stated confidently stated.

"Oh, then come with me, please, Naruto."

"Y-Yes, sir." The men around Naruto frowned. He heard one of them say, "Good riddance." "Yeah, hopefully he'll get executed." "About time..." some said.

Fear instantly creeped within Naruto. "S-Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, to my office so I can get you a new home. An apartment, actually, about two blocks away. I've decided it's high time for you to move out of the orphanage. Also, you'll become a ninja and get sent to the academy for training."

The man's a good liar...Naruto thought. However, when the man looked at Naruto, he saw no hatred in there whatsoever, and that puzzled him. Why would someone who was about to execute him, not hate him? Strange... Naruto thought.

"What's the matter? I thought you'd like to become a ninja."

"I-I would... I'm happy..." Naruto said. Starting a conversation to distract him, he began, "So, will I get ninja gear?"

"Of course, top class ninja gear."

"O, cool... Thank you..."For nothing...

"You're welcome. But I sense you have worry in your heart."

"Oh, no... Not at all..." I'm just about to be murdered... Why would I be worried? "I was just wondering how it would be to be a ninja..."

"Well, I am the hokage – the strongest ninja in the village, after all – and let me assure you, it's nothing to worry about."

Hokage...He mentally repeated it... He liked it... It had a nice feel to it. That's what I'm going to be. "Sir, I was just wondering, but, who are those people's faces up on the wall?" Naruto said, continuing his stalling tactic as he slowly powered more and more chakra.

"Those are past hokages. Ah, here we are, my office."

This is it... Naruto charged all of it into his fist – or, at least, most of it. (What he thought was most, that is...) As soon as the old man opened the door, Naruto burst inside and ran with his eyes close. However, tripping, he ended up punching the floor, But all that happened was that he hurt himself. Looking around, there was no one there – no weapons, no nothing.

"Are you all right? That sure was a strange thing to do..." _Good thing I put a chakra deflection jutsu on this thing last week... That would have really worn off the fine mahogany polish..._

"W-Wait, you're... not, gonna kill me?"

"No! Of course not! Is that why you were so afraid and charged so much chakra?"

"Ch-Chakra?" Naruto nodded. It must be the strange thing...

The old man laughed. "Well, are you at least convinced by now that there is nothing to worry about?" After Naruto's nod, he continued, "Come, let us go to your new house." Leading Naruto there, the man explained everything, about the academy, his allowance, and being a ninja. He patiently answered all of Naruto's questions before giving him the key and leaving.

What a nice man... Although the old man treated him nicely, he still didn't have the... the niceness... the love... that the other girl had. He was kind, yes, but didn't personally care for Naruto. Perhaps he did, but not to such a degree... No one had cared to such a degree as that girl did...

* * *

Pushing this thought aside, Naruto excitedly opening the door and slowly stepped inside and inhaled the clean, fresh smell. The first thing he did was run into the shower and have a warm, relaxing bath. He had never had such freedom in his life – and it felt... horrible... yet nice. Nice, as he could do whatever he wanted... whenever he wanted... he all the privacy he needed... But privacy was not what he wanted... or what he needed. He needed someone, anyone, to talk to him... to at least acknowledge him... to soothe him. Now, he felt more alone than ever. Next, he moved to the one bedroom and unpack. Then, opening the fridge, his jaw dropped when he saw all the food in there. Voraciously, he devoured all of it and felt incredibly full and happy. Going to the living room, he saw tons of ninja gear. He kept his orange suit, but put on some twenty shuriken, five kunais, some armor, and some bandages on his arms and legs. There was a training manual about how to use the kunais and shuriken, along with the strange thing which he found was chakra. In his great excitement, he finished the entire book and mastered it. Opening his closet, he found there were pajamas there. Amazed, he put them on and went to bed, incredibly happy, and slept peacefully, though sad, for the first time in a long time. 

Ears twitching at the sound of birds sweetly chirping, Naruto woke up to find the sun in his eyes. It was five o' clock in the morning. A cool breeze soothed his face and brought fresh air to his nose. He found it peaceful – no one up, nothing happening. It was great. Going out, he walked around Konoha and came back an hour later. He began exercising. He promised himself, no matter what the circumstances, or what happened, he wouldn't forget his dream – the dream which gave him a purpose in life... The dream which made him feel like he was a somebody. After all, what was the point of living, when no one wanted you... The feeling, knowing that if you were here one second and gone the next, no one in the entire world would care... It was an empty, cold feeling... A feeling which ate away at Naruto... And that's why he needed this dream. Thinking about his, he trained even harder. He would not give up... no matter what. Once he finished his exercises, he began his chakra routine. He would bend it, twist it, and channel it. After all, from what the book said, chakra is needed for jutsus, and the better chakra control he had, the better ninja he would be. Naruto began spinning it and channeled more and more to his palm and soon began to increase the speed. However, he soon found that he lost control, and his anger doubled further to master this new trick he found. Of course, he had no real application for this – it was just a means to control his chakra, but, nevertheless, it was a test, and, like all tests, he had to beat through Konoha using chakra to his feet to power himself even further, he found a great wreck. It was a clan, or, so he thought, but it was now in complete ruins. Walking up, he found a sign which read, Do not enter. Under Repair and construction. But he had to know what had caused this, and, so, he went in. Seeing the damaged walls and blood all over, he felt like he was going to throw up. It was the first time he had seen dead people, and he felt sick to his heart. Their skin white and torn clothes and broken bricks were over their gory bodies. Suddenly, he saw a man in front of him. The man wore a ponytail and had red eyes.

* * *

_I have Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu... I have to get Susanoo... But if I get the kyuubi... I've heard rumors..._

"Hi, sir." Naruto said nervously. Naruto felt the man's eyes drilling into him – obviously, looking at his three whiskers on either side.

The man remained still and examined him.

Naruto was completely creeped out. He kept staring at the man, but it only scared him further... He had never been so afraid in his life. The red, emotionless eyes drilling into him – literally eating away at his mental sanity.

_He's lasted for quite a bit..._

Suddenly, three little specks appeared in the man's eyes. Although the strange man stood about ten feet away, Naruto could still see the man's eyes in crystal clarity. Suddenly, the dots began spinning and it seemed as if he was floating... Feeling dizzy, Naruto suddenly pushed out more chakra to defend himself, but it only worsened. Suddenly, everything stopped. The man stared at him, still emotionless, but something else was going on in his mind... Naruto could feel it. It was... a trace of happiness, barely, yes, but happiness nonetheless. Naruto turned and ran as fast as he could.

_So it is you..._

He ran and didn't stop running until he reached his apartment.

That night, he had nightmares of that man. Waking up the ringing of a bell, he opened it to find old man.

He was so happy he had a visitor, he abandoned his morning grumblings in an intant. "Hey old man!"

* * *

Sarutobi chuckled at these words. "Hello, Naruto. How have you been doing?" 

"Fine!"

"That's good to know. Now, uh, may I come in?"

Shit! This was his first visitor, and he had already screwed up. He didn't know proper manners, but it was common sense to let the guest in. "Sure."

"So, Naruto..." Sandaime said sitting down. "I have already asked you this before, but I think your fear when you first met me may have affected your decision. Have you thought about what you're going to be when you grow up?"

"What I'm going to be?"

"Yes. For instance, you could be a farmer, a teacher, a business man." The old man had purposefully excluded the shinobi example and instead put in boring ones, simply to see if the boy had any interests. After all, most kids didn't think about the future at such a young age. But Naruto was different.

Of course... Ninja! How could Naruto not think about it? It was his dream, his reason to live – the one thing that filled the empty void in his life... The void formed from having no connections. He screamed his thoughts enthusiastically to the old man.

_Like father like son..._ "I see. Very well then." He didn't want to question the poor child any further. He had his own problems, Sarutobi was sure. "Well then, would you like to begin the classes at the Ninja Academy?"

"Ninja Academy?" Naruto asked, scrunching his nose in a very fox-like manner.

"Yes. A school for ninjas, where they teach you how to be a ninja."

"YEAH!"

"Very well. You will begin in a week. In the mean time, I would recommend the library. They have some very good books about shinobi that you may be interested in."

"Yes, sir!"

Sarutobi chuckled at the child's enthusiasm and walked out.

Naruto eagerly stepped into the library and flew to the ninja section of the books. It took him some few minutes, but he soon figured out how to use the system and how the books were organized. There was just one, tiney, itty-bitty problem... He didn't know how to read. How was he supposed to know? No one ever bothered to teach him! Sighing, he took a couple books which looked interesting and headed to the old man's office.

Reaching there, he explained his predicament to the old man.

"Hmmm... I'm a bit busy right now."

Instantly, Naruto's heart sank.

"But, since you're showing considerable interest, how about I ask someone to teach you?" he asked smiling.

"YEAH!"

_In an instant this kid can go from depression to ecstacy. Well, that's the age._ Chuckling, the man called in a lady called Ayame. "Ayame, would you teach this young man how to read?"

Smiling sweetly, she chirped, "Sure! One condition... You have to dine with us!" _Wow... What a nice lady..._

And thus began the fateful day when Naruto dined at Ichiraku's – a meal which would forever change his culinary life. Everyday that week he studied diligently under "Ayame-sensei" for four hours a day. She was a kind person, who corrected every mistake. Naturally, her father was pleased with the... sudden "inexplicable" rise... no, _flight_ in income. And soon enough, Naruto could read most things. He wasn't an expert, but he could get by.

That night, he nervously went to bed, anticipating what things could occur tomorrow...

* * *

All right! Happy now? Well, some of you wanted smoother transitions. So, I've re-done my first chapter. I'll have more scenes of Naruto in the academy, and go deeper into the characters' feelings. Happy? Jeez. I was writing my next chapter, but I wasn't too happy with how the story was going. Especially the beginning. Of course, I'll still keep the same Kira-chan thing. Well, that's all for now. 


	2. Missions, Missions, Missions

Ugh. Sorry guys. I took a while, cuz I've been rethinking this whole story. Anyways, I redid my proglogue thingy. I've decided to take it slow -- bit by bit. Of course, the original Kira plotline will still be. Just, you know, wondering weather I should continue or not. Anyways, onward!

* * *

Naruto came, prepared with everything – a backpack, his ninja gear, notebooks, and a pencil. Coming in, he saw a man, average height, with brown hair and brown eyes. 

"Hello! What's your name?" The man seemed nice enough.

"Naruto. I'm a new student."

"Welcome Naruto! Well, the year's only just begun, so I trust you won't have too much trouble catching up. Well, Naruto, why don't you sit over there." he said, pointing to an empty seat in the middle."

They went through class on the basic explanation of chakra – how it worked, how to use it, and an introduction into jutsus. The teacher, Iruka, asked questions and tried to involve Naruto into the lessons to make him feel right at home. To everyone's surprise, Naruto answered all of them correctly! At the end of the day, Naruto smiled and walked back home.

On his way, however, were three second years. They would take the test this year, and they stood in his way. They were much bulkier than Naruto was, and the adversaries stood in his way.

"Here's that new kid!" one said.

"So, what's your name, kid?"

Naruto may be a moron, but he wasn't a complete idiot. He could tell simply by looking into their eyes what they had in mind. "Naruto." he quietly said.

"Well, you must think you're rather something, huh?"

"No, I do --"

Before he knew it, one punched him. Then, two held him down, while the one seeming to be the leader began beating him up. After several blows, they opened his back. They smiled, seeing Naruto's widened eyes, and began ripping it. Then, taking his textbook, they burned it using some jutsu unfamiliar to Naruto.

"That'll teach you to be a kiss-up."

Returning home, Naruto had semi-healed bruises and was in bad physical condition... But that didn't bother him. How was he supposed to achieve his dream without any tools? All his equipment save his weapons were gone...

So, everyday, he would go to the library. He didn't tell anyone of his predicament – he would be laughed at, called weak, and that was intolerable.

For the first few months he could manage – the questions were fairly easy, and he could find the necessary information at the library. However, as the year progressed, teachers increased in their requirements, and he soon lagged in class. He would try the age-old 'dropping the pencil' trick to have a quick peak at some other classmate's book, but it didn't work out very well. Eventually, they began working on the henge jutsu when it was Naruto's turn to do it.

Stepping up, he hid his nervousness. Of course he didn't know how to do it! He had no clue._Oh, God..._Stepping up, he used the jutsu, only to turn into a face-less teacher, three feet short, and bald. Naturally, the entire class began laughing. And Naruto loved it. Everyone, all forty people paid their full attention to him. It was as good as an encouragement. From that day foreword, he began fooling around and not paying attention in class. However, he could only progress with what was taught in class, as he didn't have a book. As a result, Naruto lagged even more.

Of course, he knew that only with true strength would he be able to get anything right... And of course, he practiced day and night on the techniques taught in class. However, it was either being recognized for once, or doing well in school... Being recognized won hands down.

Year after year, Naruto kept failing the exams... Graduation day was the worst. All the famous clan members would greet their children. Naruto sat and watched in the shade as children went home with their parents. As the school became empty, so did his heart. He had less and less hope. Eventually, he would do nothing at home but think of new ways to be funny.

As a new year began – his third, in fact, Naruto hopelessly trudged into the classroom. As he looked to the front row, his jaw dropped. There was that very same pink haired girl... _Damn! What was her name? Haruno... Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura! All right! Yes!_ He was beaming with joy. This was his year. This was _the _year. Finally, after all this time, she had come. She would be kind to him, he knew it! This year, he would pass. May be would even be on the same team with her!

But no matter how much he tried, there was always that one person... That one, damned raven haired bastard who seemed so much cooler... The one who all the boys hung out with; the one who all the girls fainted at the mere sight of... The one who acted too cool for everyone else – who never spoke. Naruto hated him so much... but he wanted to be like him... so, so much. Just to have the respect and attention of everyone. Naruto wondered how that would feel – just once... _Just... once... _To completely annihilate someone in battle, and to have the face of victory... Victory, something Naruto had never yet tasted in his life. Was the sweet honey of victory truly so divine? Would he ever get it? _No! Come on, Naruto. Now is not the time to doubt yourself... This is the year... This is YOUR year!_

Every night Naruto took books from the library and began working on them, studying ninja scrolls, and began training harder to focus his mind and body. The books said, the harder on does physical training, the more mind and body would be aligned – and when that happened, easy chakra control occurred.

But what Naruto didn't know was, that no matter how much he trained, his mind and body wouldn't become more aligned... How could they? He constantly put on a mask, pretended to be what he wasn't, for eight ours a day... Like that, he would never achieve it. _But that is something that has to be learned, not taught..._ The teacher thought to himself. He knew Naruto's real personality... and he wished, so badly, that Naruto would show it. _You could be so damn great if you didn't hide it, Naruto... If the real Uzumaki underneath came up..._

_

* * *

_

"Hokage-sama, he's nothing but a prankster..."

"Iruka, if I remember correctly, you were very similar to him yourself, were you not?" the old man questioned.

"Yes, I was... But it was only because --"

"Think about why he does it, and you may then find the answer... Think about why you did it... And you may find, he was very similar to you..."

"Hokage-sama..."

"Did you benefit as the prankster?"

"No, I did not."

"No, you didn't... But no one rushed you to the realization. That is because maturity is something that cannot be taught, only learned. Now, let him experience the same thing... Growing up is a wonderful thing, Iruka. Do not spoil it for him. Give him time, education, and compassion... and he will bloom wonderfully, Iruka, he will bloom... Just as you had."

"Yes, Hokage-sama... I will try."

* * *

Naruto trained harder than ever for the next three days – mostly on chakra control. He could make it into a neat ball now, a cube, and even into a cone – while spinning it at the same time. He spun it faster and faster until he reached his limit. He had developed this method of training when he first discovered chakra, Now, he could put about 70 into it, and spin it as fast as he could without losing control. One day, as he did his usual training and came to his chakra exercises, a thought occurred to him. _What if I put... all of my chakra?_ And so, he put one hundred percent of his chakra into it, and began slowly spinning it. It got to a point where it had a pretty decent speed. Then, he made it go as fast as he could; the orb in his hand skidded and spun all over the floor, making smoke and dust come everywhere._ Ugh.. I lost control... _From then on, he found a new chakra exercise – maintaining control. He worked on his new move to add an extra impressiveness when he showed Sakura. And soon, the day came... "Hey, Sakura-chan! Check out my new move!"The poor cherry blossom turned red as all her friends laughed at her. _Stupid Naruto... This is the fifth time in three days! All my breaks are wasted while Ino-pig flirts with Sasuke-kun... I should be the one flirting! _Sakura sighed and went. This was too much. She had too much stress, and she was slowly breaking. Just a little more, and -- Naruto's new move caused a hurricane which made his lunch fly into Sakura's face.

"Oh... Shit... Sakura-chan, I am _so _sorry! I had no idea that --"

"Will... You... Ever... GIVE UP? I DON'T LOVE YOU FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Poof... She had reached her limit.

Naruto became very quiet. Using his own made up jutsu, he cleaned the mess in a flash. "I know, Sakura-chan... I'm sorry. I should've perfected it then showed you..." And he walked off... The fifth failure in three days. _Ah, well... Good weeks and bad weeks..._

_INNER SAKURA: Man, that cleaning move is kinda cool... May be I can copy it and show what a perfect wife I'd be for Sasuke-kun! Nah! Too much effort... Plus, it's... Naruto..._

Naruto stopped bugging her with his new moves after that. Of course, he still tried to get her during class, but his outside class efforts ceased. That fateful day came, once again. Naruto failed – miserably... And to make things worse, Sakura saw.

* * *

"Okay, Naruto. Go." 

"All right." _Come one, Naruto. I can't fail... Not again... _"ALL RIGHT!"Naruto began. As he completed his handseal, the clone appeared.

"Excuse me, Sensei?" Sakura came in. Her jaw dropped as she saw Naruto's clone. Quickly hiding the fact that she had seen in, she continued, "I need to get my belongings..." And she left.

Naruto sat on the swings... again. He stared at the shadows of the dancing children, hoping, _praying _that one day his may dance one day... Dance with joy. Sakura had pretended she didn't see... But it didn't matter... Even after three years, he couldn't make his chakra control better...And so, he did exactly what Mizuki did... He learned the Kage Bunshin jutsu. He had only a bare look at the next one when Iruka had found him. As events followed, Naruto began realizing his chances were getting slim – not of getting Sakura, but of becoming a ninja if he kept this path... The only way he could become better was if he focused on himself.

* * *

Sleepily, he arrived at the academy the next day, wearing his ninja protector. The teams were made, one by one. "Sasuke Uchiha." The first name was called. 

_Oh, please! Please don't let forehead girl be on his team._

_God! Please let me be on Sasuke-kun's team!_

"Sakura Haruno."

_Yes!_

_No!_

Naruto's attention was perked up. _God... Oh, please, Kami-sama let me be on her team. Even if I have to be with Uchiha bastard._

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto sighed. His apprehensions were gone... But... Somehow, it didn't feel as satisfying as he had thought. Perhaps it wasn't so great. But he quickly pushed this thought aside.

ONE WEEK LATER

They went through some missions. As it turned out, being a ninja was rather... boring. All they did was annoying D Class missions, usually involving getting a lost cat, or cutting grass, etc. A typical mission:

_"Hey Sakura-chan! I bet this mission's gonna be the one. Yeah! I can feel it."_

_"The one where you actually finish it properly?"_

_"Ouch, Sakura-chan. That was cold. I finish most of them."_

_"Beaten and bruised up. If you keep at it, your health will go down. Anyways, hey Sasuke-kun --"_

_"No I don't want to."_

_"Sasuke-kun, you have to eat."_

_"Leave me alone."_

_Kakashi watched his pupils' love life. Chuckling to himself, he thought about himself when he was a child. Yes, he was very similar to Sasuke... up to a point – the turning point was Kira._

_"Naruto, what are you doing?"_

_"Hey, she said bring back a dog. She didn't say which dog it has to be, right?"  
"Dim-witt! You're gonna get us all in trouble!"_

_"Relax, Sakura-chan. You worry too much. You'll turn into a hag at this rate."  
"WHY YOU LITTLE --"_

_Kakashi turned away from the beatings. 'Ouch... That must hurt.' he thought._

It was during the first mission that Sasuke and Naruto's rivalry sprouted. They were sparring together to warm up. Naruto was on the ground – Sasuke had just made a fatal blow to his head. According to calculations, he shouldn't have been able to get up for another hour at best. "It's over." Sasuke said to Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't look away from his book. "Sure?"

Turning back, Sasuke saw Naruto rushing towards him, stronger than ever. After the match, Sasuke analyzed the data and re-analyzed it... It didn't make sense... There was no way the Naruto he knew should've been able to do that. Meaning, there was something off about Naruto. Something he was hiding from everyong... Something wasn't right. Since then, Sasuke wanted to find out. He would always challenge Naruto, push him to his limits. He hated Naruto to his very core... or so he thought. But deep inside, each had an envy for the other.

* * *

The next day, Naruto woke up to the beeping of a very annoying alarm clock. _Get up... Today's a mission... Get... up..._ Like every responsible, mature boy would do, Naruto simply broke his alarm clock in half and went back to bed... 

"SHIT! MISSION TODAY!" Naruto jumped out of bed, changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, and rushed out.

"Where the hell is Naruto? Even Kakashi-sensei was on time today!" Sakura yelled, annoyed.

"..." Sasuke remained stolid as ever.

"Here he comes..." Kakashi said, bored. "As usual..."

"HEY ALL! MISSION TIME!"

"Yes, we know... That's why _we're_ on time..." Sasuke retorted.

"Ah, calm down. Old man Kakashi still isn't here!" Naruto said.

_What... an idiot..._ Sakura thought.

Naruto's face paled. "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

"What brilliance... It's times like these when I say Naruto should be the teacher..." Kakashi said.

* * *

"All right! A C class mission!" 

"Ahem, yes, well, your mission is to guard the bridge builder, Tazuna, to his country and guard him until the bridge is complete." The Sandaime said.

"SWEET!" Naruto said.

"I got these punks? Hey, are you sure I'll be safe with them?" Tazuna said as they went outside.

"Don't worry, I'm a jounin; you'll be safe with me." Kakashi assured.

As they walked, the usual happened...

"Hey, Sakura-chan! How 'bout when we get back you and I --"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Turning to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun! When we get back, do you want to --"

"No, I don't."

"But you don't even know --"

"Yeah, but it's you – meaning it has to something stupid." Sasuke said.

Soon enough, they reached the home of the bridgebuilder.

"Mom... They're going to die..."

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'LL --" Naruto was cut off.

"Why are you getting mad at a child, idiot?" Sakura scolded him.  
"There's no way you can win against Gatto..." Inari said...

"Hey, Inari, listen! I am a super hero who will one day become the greatest hokage of all time! I don't know who the hell this Gatto guy is, but he doesn't stand a chance against me!"

"What are you, stupid? There's no such thing as a hero... If you don't want to die, leave."

"WHY YOU --"

"Stop it, Naruto!" Sakura grabbed him..."I'm going to prove it... I'm going to prove in this world, heroes do exist...""Why do you guys bother to try so hard? No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatto's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, when facing the strong, the weak will only end up getting killed!"

"Whatever kid, I'm not like you..."

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country and yet you're being so nosy! What the hell do you know about me? I'm different from you! You're always clowning around and acting so cheerful! You don't know how hard life can be!" Inari erupted.

"So it's okay for you to pose as the star of tragedy and cry all day?" Naruto said calmly.

Sakura had never seen Naruto so... so calm, so truthful... So vibrant with life, and yet so quiet... Now Sakura began to notice it. Something was off... This Naruto wasn't the one she was used to. This Naruto was... stranger... Naruto was beginning to peel apart. It became harder and harder for him to hide his true self... And more and more it began showing.

"You just keep on crying forever, you idiot! You little sissy!"

After the argument, Kakashi went to Inari. "Can I join you?" he asked. "Well, Naruto didn't mean any harm by what he said... He just, sometimes doesn't use his head. Tazuna-san told us about your dad... Like you, Naruto also grew up without a father. Actually, he's never known his parents and never had a friend his entire life... The truth is, he's had a rougher past than you... But never once have I seen him cry or complain... He's always... Trying his best to get people to acknowledge him... For that dream he'd risk his life at anytime... He's probably sick and tired of crying... He knows what it means to truly be strong, just like your father. Naruto may understand your feelings better than anyone else's..."

author's note: I don't take credit for the conversation with Inari – that is directly from the Manga

Sakura had heard this all while standing behind a pillar... She had originally come to make sure Inari felt better, but at this, she just collapsed in tears... This was Naruto... Probably the strongest person on her team, and the way she had been treating him previously was horrible. The memory of 'Sasuke' calling her annoying for the first time came to her again, and she decided to be nicer to Naruto

Soon after, they began the tree climbing exercise... It was truly the first time Naruto understood Sasuke – the real Sasuke, behind the mask. They were so similar it was unbelievable. Both had determination to beat the other, both had skill, and both were close. After Sakura left, the two were left to try and beat each other.

Seeing that Naruto was getting closer and closer, Sasuke had no choice. "Um... Naruto? What... What was it that Sakura told you..."

"The great Sasuke stooping down to ask me for help? Well, I guess _you'd hold back the team_ if I didn't." Naruto quoted him. And he told him.

"Um... Thanks..."

"No problem... Only now, you owe me one..."

The debt will soon be repayed." Sasuke smiled wryly.

From that day, _every _day, he and Sasuke would go out and try... That landmarking night when they reached the very top, he looked at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke smiled and nodded back. That was the first time the two rivals became close to friends.

In the following exercises, Sasuke and Naruto continued their friendly competition, helping each others out. The final score: Naruto – 9; Sasuke – 10. Naruto was red with anger.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? I'M GONNA --"

"I just did..."

"GRRR... SHUT UP, YOU!"

But in fact, the two of them became closer than ever. Naruto rubbed off on Sasuke; after all, the two hung out for eight hours a day on training, so, it was bound to happen. Sasuke would now smile more often, and once, amazingly, he even chuckled. He would now participate in casual conversations with all his team members (much to Sakura's delight.) The behavior followed through on following missions as well.Reaching home, the three went back to the academy. Iruka had called them for something.

* * *

Well, that's it for now guys. Anyways, so, next chapter -- the fateful dance of course. Followed by the Chuunin exam. Yup Yup. 


	3. A NaruSaku Moment

All right! Next chapter. Keep in mind the song isn't one of my favorites, but it's lyrics are extremely appropriate. I'll put in more songs as well, but anyways, onward!

* * *

"All right, in commemoration of your graduation, we're going to have a dance! Its traditional to have this two or three months after the graduation, as you'll have gotten to know your teams by then. It will be on Friday." Iruka said and left. 

As he left, a buzz filled the room.

"Who are you going with?"

"I'm hoping..."

"You?"

"Yeah..."

"He's so hot... Totally."

"I know, I would, but I can't..."

Everyone talked about who they would go with, what they would do, and simply clumped together in their usual groups.

Naruto sat on the corner... What could he possibly do? It's not like Sakura would go with him... Would she? Well, it couldn't hurt to try, right? Well, sure, if she said no he would be embarrassed, but he had been embarrassed before, right? So it was worth the try, right?

"Yeah, Sakura!"

"Do it!"

"It'll so totally ruin him!"

"I'm not sure if I should --" but Sakura's protests were cut off.

"Come on, you can do it!"

"It'll be so funny!"

"Okay..." she agreed.

All the girls silently cheered.

Naruto approached her nervously. "H-Hey, Sakura-chan! I was wondering, if, you'd like, togotothedancewithme." he rushed the end. Mentally, he slapped himself for that – she surely wouldn't say yes after that, I mean, come on!

"Okay, sure."

What was he thinking! Obviously she wouldn't say yes, seriously, he was an idiot... What kind of... "It's okay if you don't want to, I... Wait..." Did she... Could she have just... "Did you just say yes?"

Sakura slowly nodded. "Yeah..."

"YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH SAKURA-CHAN! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" he jumped away happily...

Inside, Sakura felt bad that she was about to ruin someone with that much enthusiasm and happiness.

That Friday, everyone came. Naruto came in a suit (which to his disgust was not orange, but he thought it was worth it for Sakura,) and Sakura, too came.

The boys' jaw dropped. Of all the people,_ Naruto _had gotten Sakura? It was too good to be true! Right? But then why was he coming to her? The girls, however, knew what was going to happen, and they all anxiously waited, snickering to themselves.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

"I'm your date, remember... You said --"

"Why do you keep following me? I_ said, _I wouldn't go with you! Now get lost, loser!"

_Because you were the first person who ever showed me kindness..._

"I'm sorry... You're right..." He chuckled, though tears came in his eyes. "What was I thinking. I'm sorry, so sorry. I shouldn't have wasted your time." Suppressing the tears, he said, "I will leave you alone, Sakura-san."

_At that time, I was eight... Hated by everyone, not knowing what happiness, love, joy, or compassion was... I had been beaten up by some boys... heavily wounded... You came, gave me an apple, and made me feel better... You called me strong... That was the first moment in my life when I experienced joy... kindness... compassion... I thought you would be the same as you grew up... But obviously, I was wrong... So, Sakura-san, I will leave you alone... But not for the reason you think._

_I woke up early this morning around 4 a.m.  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
And ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been tryin' my best to get along  
But that's ok, there's nothing left to say, but_

_Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me_

_I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been,  
or what we should have been, so..._

_Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me_

_Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
But don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you, and on with my life_

_So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
but you'll think of me_

_So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
Take your space and all your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah_

_And you're gonna think of me oh yeah  
Ohh someday baby, someday  
Ooohh… _

_--You'll Think of Me_

_By Keith Urban_

Dumped... Right there... That... didn't just happen... It couldn't have happened... Right? They all wanted to laugh at him, but... it just didn't seem right... It was even awkward.

"Heh... Um... That was funny..." someone started.

"A-All right... Um, go Sakura!" another followed.

"D-Did you see his face?"

"I know!"

"Yeah, he was all like crying!"

Slowly, people began laughing.Naruto quietly slipped away... Typical... Just, typical... He knew it was too good to be true... He had wasted pretty much an entire week's allowance on the suit, and now there was no point... As he walked home, it began to rain. Taking out his umbrella, he shielded himself from the rain, although he really wouldn't have minded if it did rain on him. Reaching his apartment, he took off his suit and simply crashed on the sofa... He didn't care if he was just in boxers; he was alone anyways... Not like it mattered... No one cared... The world didn't care... He was tired, tired of showing a fake Naruto, tired of losing, and tired of people's attitudes towards him... He didn't care anymore... It seemed like it was pointless. Sakura had changed so much... He remembered when he could perfectly see through her, every feeling, every thought, every movement... He understood her perfectly... Now... Now it was gone... She was an enigma which he didn't have the patience or the time to chase after and solve. That was it... He wouldn't show his mask anymore... Sakura... was lost... He would have to move on and look for others to show that kind of compassion to him... He wouldn't hide his true nature anymore; he would simply work on his ninja skills alone... He was tired of chasing after her, tired of pretending that Sasuke stole the spotlight... It didn't matter to him anymore – all those people wouldn't acknowledge him if he were God... He knew that much... But he didn't want to... It was time he focused on training and not on impressing others. The day his shot at being hokage would come, and he would have to train... Yes, it would come... but he wanted the present... he wanted Sakura... Tears now came to him, and, slowly, he faced the truth... He would have to. Tomorrow would be a different day... They had another C class mission... Something to do with a farmer... and he would need his sleep._That was the day you finally matured, Naruto... That was the day the true Uzumaki Naruto came out, and from then, you got better... It was just like Hokage-sama said... Left you alone... Gave you compassion... Time... and you bloomed... _Iruka shook his head and walked out. He wasn't in the mood. Sakura had always been one of his brightest students... Perhaps he was wrong.

The next day, Naruto came to the training ground, the agreed meeting place for the next day's mission. Naruto was about five minutes late, but it didn't matter, as Kakashi wasn't here yet – and wouldn't be for another half hour... probably.

"You're late, Naruto!" Sakura said, a little annoyed.

Silence.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Sakura, I know..."

Naruto walked away a bit, sat down, and began meditating. The scrolls had said meditating improved chakra control, as it it brought one closer to one's self. Quietly, he meditated.

_What the hell? Naruto?_

"Why don't you leave him alone... " Sasuke said. Naruto had actually spoken with Sasuke before, and he understood how Naruto felt. It was fine; Sasuke had gotten to know the real Naruto (without Naruto knowing,) and he could tell when Naruto was faking and when he wasn't. During the Haku battle, for instance, Sasuke had noted the change in Naruto's personality, and figured he had been faking to impress people.

Silence.

"Hey team! I got lost on the path of life."

Surprisingly, there was no annoying response.

_Awww. It's no fun if I don't get to annoy people... Jeez... _

"Are we leaving now, Sensei?" Naruto smiled.

Kakashi mentally noted Naruto's new mood; he, too, had heard about the incident from the other jounins. _So he's finally decided not to fool around anymore... He's going to change drastically from now on... _

"Anyways, let's go on our mission. We have a C class mission. Apparently, we have to go to a nearby village, about only three days away, and help a farmer guard against thieves. Should be pretty simple – I'm expecting their usual ruffians... Shouldn't be too hard. Let's go."

"_Finally_!" Sakura excaimed.

Naruto got up quietly, smiled, and quietly hummed to himself. Meditation helped greatly, actually, it put him in a good mood, rid him of his worries, and it had the training benefits. He experimented with his chakra, and was able to put eighty percent of his chakra into it, spin it at maximum speed, and still maintain it in a perfect sphere – it showed his chakra control was improving. Also, he had gone into a new training program – thanks to Mizuki, he was well aware that his acute senses were due to the fox. He had five times the hearing of a regular human, three times the eye sight, and four times the smell. Foxes actually depended on their sense of hearing the most, and thus, his hearing was the most dramatically increased, followed by his smell and eye sight. Now, he was working on being able to fight with his eyes closed – he could tell which body part was moving by simply hearing, and he could accurately smell, up to the inch, how far away his enemies were. Of course, it took a lot of concentration to do this, so he was working on being able to tell faster and sharper, as he wouldn't have that much time in a fight.

While they walked, Sakura noticed it was unusually quiet – Kakashi was reading his book as usual, and Sasuke was quiet as usual as well, except for his short conversations with Naruto or Kakashi. It was usually Naruto who stimulated the conversations or actions, otherwise, they would all mind to themselves... It was only now that Sakura realized it was to Naruto that she spoke with most of the time. She didn't mind, though, right? Right... Of course she didn't mind! She could talk to Sasuke whenever she wanted, right? Yeah! In fact, she would, right now! Totally. "Hey, Sasuke, do you --"

"Get lost."

Ummm... See! She spoke with him, right? Yeah... That was... fun... Right? Yeah, yup... Definitely... That was... _really _fun, in fact! But inside, despite all her justifications, she knew it was far too quiet...

Naruto was never happier – he didn't have to fake something he wasn't anymore, he had no worries, and his training was rapidly progressing. True, the real Naruto Uzumaki was still loud, overconfident (only _slightly_,) and yes, still an idiot – but he wasn't someone who meaninglessly chased after Sakura, or one who pulled pranks, or someone who needed attention. Yes, he could never be mean to Sakura, but he wasn't an ass who was meaninglessly shot by Cupid. Happily, he looked at all the birds and nature around him... He liked it... It... It kind of felt like a home away from home, in fact! He happily returned to his training again. He was walking a bit ahead the rest of the group, working on his chakra exercise. All the while he worked, and after all that, he was able to get it to 80 maximum speed, without meditating... Meaning if he did meditate, it would be even more! Naruto was excited, and couldn't wait until his next meditating chance.

"Okay, it's almost sunset. I suggest we set up camp."

They set up camp, ate the food from their packs, and silently stared for a while.

"So! Who's going to take the first watch?" Sakura said, trying to start a conversation.

Silence.

"I'll do it." Naruto said.

"Well, that settles it. Good night all." Kakashi said and hit the hay, soon followed by Sasuke. Sakura, too, went to bed, but simply stared awake. It had been the most boring mission so far? And yet, nothing had changed... Absolutely nothing... Except, well, Naruto acting all weird... But that didn't matter, did it? Of course not!... But then, why was this mission so boring... Turning to lie on her side, Sakura stared at Naruto, who was sitting, holding something in his hand. There was a full moon outside, and so there was a lot of light. Naurto's golden hair caught the moonlight perfectly and glistened. She could only see his left side of his face, but it was frowning, apparently concentrating on something. But even in that concentration, his eyes seemed to dance with determination and joy... A sort of welcoming joy that seemed to comfort her by just looking at it. A slight breeze now came, and his hair danced in the wind. It blew his scent to her, and she could faintly smell it. Closing her eyes, she gently inhaled his soothing scent. It felt so great...

Sleep slowly came over her. A warm hand was now touching, her shoulder, and her eyes went open suddenly.

"Sakura... You seem to be having a fever. You're warm, and your face is red all over." Naruto quietly said.

_Red? I'm... I'm blushing? I'm warm all over? He better be right... er, MUST be right... I-I'm having a fever... _"Yeah, I think so..." Although she felt fine.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. You have to hold on until we get to the next town, which is still two days away. But in the mean time, take my blanket."

"I-I really don't think that's --"  
"We can't take any chances. We are on a C class mission, and if you are sick, the team will suffer. If it helps, don't think of it as a token of kindness – because it's not. It is merely for the sake of the misison." He was off.

_Oh, God... I don't want to hurt his feelings, but _

_INNER SAKURA: Hurt his feelings? What'd you do at the dance, then?_

_That was only because Ino said..._

_INNER SAKURA: Said what? Do it? So you did?_

Right when Sakura was about to lose the battle to her inner self, Naruto came and gave her the blankets.

Sakura was really, _really _sleepy by now, and she didn't argue. She simply kept it on top of her, trying to maintain her distance from 'the Naruto blanket.' But soon enough, she was cuddled in its "comfy-ness" and she softly purred with the warmth it gave her.

Naruto went back to meditation. This way, his acute senses could have his full concentration. They would be protected from any person.

After his shift was over, Kakashi came and Naruto went and lay down on the ground. Kakashi looked at him: he was lying down on the bare forest floor, shivering a bit. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. What could he do? He couldn't give Naruto his blanket, as Naruto would then complain that it was a training exercise, or that he was manly enough to take the cold. But he couldn't leave him like that... He went and gave Naruto his blanket; after all, he wouldn't be using it for a while.

That morning, Sakura woke up; she was half conscious and still lying down. Lying in the warmth of this strange, soft blanket that was so comforting, she snuggled a bit further inside. It was so great – warm, soft, and it smelled like Naruto... _NARUTO?_ Immediately, she got up, remembering what had happened the previous night before she fell asleep.

She gave Naruto his blanket back.

"Thanks for letting me use it, Naruto... It was really comfortable. "

"No problem." he said and smiled. He quietly thanked Kakashi.

It surprised Kakashi – not trying to be 'macho' was highly out of character for Naruto... Perhaps he had changed after the dance – Kakashi had suspected as much, as he knew Naruto's type, and Kakashi realized soon enough the real Naruto would come out... He just didn't think it'd be so soon.

They continued walking for a bit.

Sakura simply stared at Naruto, who was still doing some strange hand exercise. _What on earth is he trying? Its the same thing he did yesterday... _"Say, um, Naruto?"

Naruto turned around. "Sakura? Did you call me?"

"Yeah, um, I was wondering, what are you doing?"

"Oh, well, you see..." Naruto explained his exercise and his routine for improving himself. When he was finished, he asked, "What do you think?"

"It's... Good!"

He smiled and continued his exercise.

His routine had turned out to be quite complex... Meditation, figuring out weaknesses, and the routine form improving his problems. She thought about this... _He isn't just some guy who fools around... He really, really tries hard to improve... And the people who insult him are only preventing him... And yet, he tries even harder to overcome... _All of a sudden, she felt extremely guilty... All the times she had teased him, hurt him, and mocked him... All those times she realized how he must have felt. She thought about how anyone else would have given up... She thought about how he was always so happy, so determined, and so vibrant... and true to himself.

She closed her eyes to stop the tears... But insider her head, the picture of Naruto came... His soft skin... His spiky golden hair dancing... His carefree eyes, determined in his dream, and yet offering comfort to anyone and everyone. She couldn't help but cry, just barely, but the tears came.

_Naruto... I'm so sorry..._

A day later...

"Daydreaming, Sakura?"

"Huh?" she suddenly snapped back to reality. " Sasuke-kun?"

"Daydreaming?"

"I-I'm not..."

"You were staring at Naruto and smiling... If you're going to do the night watch, do it properly." and he left.

She blushed horribly. She had been thinking about Naruto... Smiling? She didn't know... But she knew she probably had been... which only made her blush more. She and Naruto were friends now... and just friends... well, may be not friends (okay, fine, not even close to friends), but their relationship had improved. Naruto, too, had noted the change in Sakura's attitude towards him and acted more open to her about personal matters... She looked at him sleeping... She couldn't but smile. He seemed so peaceful, without the daily troubles, without any worries.

They reached the farm.

"Ah, you must be the ninjas."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. So, you're having thieves?"

The farmer nodded. "Everyday I only have five sixths of my regular stock..."

Kakashi nodded. They set up the trap and planned for the arrival.

That night, they all took their places. Kakashi would direct and watch over, in case things got out of hand; Sakura would use genjutsu to make it seem as if the field was plenty with harvest; Sasuke and Naruto would bag and finish off the guys.

It turned out the robbers were ordinary thugs, just as Kakashi had said.

Walking in, they wanted to take the food; instantly, Sakura released the genjutsu and revealed Naruto and Sasuke. Meanwhile, Sakura went back to finish setting up her trap – Naruto and Sasuke's job was to first stall them, and finally lead them to the trap.

There were about ten guys total. Naruto began by using his chakra exercise – only this time, he rammed the ball into the ground; sure, the chakra was held together pretty loosely, but it served the purpose. A huge amount of dust was thrown into the air, and the robbers couldn't see. Immediately, they retreated behind. But Sasuke caught them with kunais and held them down. When they had finally gotten themselves loose, the robbers ran as fast as they could behind, only to complete the final part of the plan – right into Sakura's net. Using knives and other blades, they cut themselves free, but Sasuke came and threw kunais at three of them; they dodged, and now, it was one on ten. A shadow clone of Naruto came and together, the two took the thugs on. Then, from behind, five more Naruto's came and knocked the guys out from behind. Sasuke tied them all up and brought Kakashi... All this had happened in a mere ten minutes, and Sakura watched Naruto and Sasuke go at it... Sasuke was pretty much the same – he was good! But Naruto had changed immensely. Instead of yelling out, he came from behind, used the element of surprise, and was the true key in this mission. His attitude had completely changed, and now, his objective was to complete the mission, like a true shinobi.

"Good job Sasuke, Sakura. Great job, Naruto. It seems you've learned to work as a team." Kakashi said looking at his pupils with pride.

"Heh." Sasuke said smiling. "Looks like you've caught up – ten all."

Naruto, too, was happy. It seemed his training was paying off.

"You bet." Naruto had saved Sasuke from an ambush with his shadow clones. Going back to Konoha, they kept the same system of night watches. On the third day, just five hours' walk away from Konoha, they had stopped to camp. It was Naruto's shift, and, as usual, he sat in his meditation pose to increase the acuteness of his senses. There was something – just barely, but something was off. He woke Kakashi alone to verify.

"Yes, just barely. It seems they layered it, putting a little more each time, so you wouldn't detect it. It's genjutsu all right. Let's wake the others."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, we don't know who they are. For all we know they could be our own shinobi, not knowing who we were. We have no choice but to go closer in case of friendly fire. Let's go." Kakashi tweaked the enemies genjutsu so they could see through it, but the enemy wouldn't realized. They saw to shinobi in black and some white.

"They've surrounded themselves with genjutsu... We can't tell who they are... But we know they're chuunin rank at least."

"We took Zabuza, we can take them."

"No" Kakashi said. "If they are our men, it will be hazardous."

"So what do we do?" Naruto asked, frustrated. He hated these kinds of situations. He hated helplessness. It was like his childhood all over again.

"We go back and ask for help."

_Damn..._ "Wait. What if I go, revealing my forehead protector. You guys watch over in case."

"It'll be too obvious. What would a genin be doing this far from Konoha, by himself, at night. No way."

"What if you go?"Kakashi's eye twinkled. _Hey, it's been a while._ Yes, Naruto had a way of persuading people. "All right. But if anything gets out of hand, I want Sasuke to go back and call for help." He saw the look in Sasuke's eye. "I say this not because I think you are the weakest, but because I know you are the fastest." With that, he descended. "Who are you, and what are you doing this far into Fire Territory."

One of them answered. "Who are _you _to interrogate us.""I am a Leaf shinobi. I have all authority to do so. Now, answer my question."

"We are leaf ANBU members."

Kakashi stood about twenty feet away from the two, and so neither could see the other very well. Suddenly, he said, "Is it #56 and 78?"

"Kakashi?" the other replied.

Kakashi sighed. "It's all right." With that, they all walked back together. "So, this is your team, eh, Kakashi. Long time no see.""Hmmm... An Uchiha. Judging by the pink hair, a Haruno... And this... This would be the kid, eh?"Naruto looked down. He didn't have a name... He never did. He was always, _the kid_, or _him_, or _it_... It hurt, it always did. And it hurt now, just as much as before. Suddenly, Naruto heard them calling him."Hey, kid, come here." When Naruto approached him, the man took him away to an isolated place. "Now listen. I know chakra control is difficult, but I just want you to use this move. I'll show it to you, but I'll only show you once, got it? So you gotta learn it. And also, you will _never_ use this in front of anyone... Got it?"

"Yes, Sir." Naruto said.

_Today, my debt is repaid. So, Yondaime-sama, I will take back what is rightfully mine after this._ "All right then. Watch the hand seals carefully..." The two returned. "So, what did you do with him?" Kakashi asked the man in private. "Did you teach it to him?"

"Yes."

"God damn it --"

"You have no authority over my actions, Kakashi. As his sensei, you have certain rights – none of which I trespassed over. I did not hurt him, I did not show any suggestive themes to him, and I did not reveal any information to him which might cause future pain. Beyond this, you have no right to act... Not like you could." He added the last part. "I had a debt. I am a free man from this day forth. And no one, not you, not the hokage, could've stopped me from my liberty." With that, he and his companion left._ So that's why they came... I should've known. _

"Sensei, who were they?" Sakura asked.

"Long-term ANBU units... Their particular mission lasted five years. Top secret stealth objective..." Kakashi sighed. "Let's go. I need a break."

Sasuke stared curiously at Naruto, who merely shrugged it off.

_I was hoping he would save that for later... Naruto can't contain it at this age... Ugh... Mine... Sandaime-sama's... Anko's... Jiraiya-sama's... And his... Now all debts have been repayed, it's time for Naruto to make it on his own. _

Coming back to Konoha, normality returned.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to --"

"No. I need to train." _If there are people that strong... and that young... then what the hell have I been doing all this time... Brother... is probably stronger... Shit..._

"We can train together!"

He glared at her. "I train alone."

"But... I won't be a burden! Not like --"

"Naruto? To me, you're the equal to Naruto. In fact, you're worse than Naruto... And in case you don't know, it was Naruto who beat the masked kid."

"... Y-You're just being modest, Sasuke-kun!"

He stared at her and left.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" _Naruto... You... _

"Okay, team... The Chuunin exams are coming up. If you want to participate, simply take one of these forms. Well, that's it."

Naruto grabbed one first, soon followed by Sasuke. The two looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Huh? Oh, um, right... I just, zoned out there for a minute. Heh." and she quickly got one. _O boy... _She left Sasuke alone that day.

Naruto, too, was rather busy – the next step to his dream had just come... From academy, to genin... Now, it was time for from genin to chuunin. He was busy training when suddenly, _Sakura _came to him.

"Naruto? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Why the hell was she doing this?

"Sure Sakura."

Naruto could never understand her... Forget make her feel better. "Are you signing up for the Chuunin exam?"

"Of course. It's the only way I can become hokage..."

"R-Right..."

A silence followed. "Are you afraid?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Her face paled. He would go tell Sasuke that she was afraid... And that would be the end for her. That was it. "N-NO!" she quickly said. "No, I'm not _afraid_, or anything... Just... I was just wondering why you were signing... People have different reasons, you know."

Naruto shook his head. "But there should only be one reason... And it should be to become chuunin... Not because you're forced to... Not to show someone you're competent..." he lightly said.

Sakura looked at him. _He couldn't... Is he talking about me and Sasuke? There's no way Naruto's sophisticated or even smart enough to say it that lightly... If he actually realized it, he'd be blunt about it. _

"There's nothing wrong with believing you're not ready, you know... You can always train, come back confident in your abilities, and do better... Instead of taking it, shaking and afraid, torture yourself, all to achieve some shallow goal... You should only do it if _you _really want to... not for someone else. "

"But you risk your life for others in every mission."

"Only because I _want _to risk my life; only because _I _care enough about those people... Not because I'm forced to."

Another uncomfortable silence followed.

"Th-Thanks, Naruto."

"No problem! So, are you going to take it?"

"Yeah... I think so..."

"Good." he smiled and went back to training.

Yes, he was stupid, loud-mouthed, and a complete moron at times, but he did have his moments. Sakura looked at him... He gave her a feeling... It was the kind of feeling no one else had ever given her before... It was... surprisingly, nice; she liked it. Sort of an able to fool around, but come to serious matters as well, welcoming kind of feeling. She was able to tell more to Naruto than many others... Including her parents, at times. She looked at him, training hard, practicing taijutsu movements in the field... But as she looked at him, everything else disappeared. All she could see was he, moving around, sweat coming down his smiling face, and his body working hard. She looked at him and smiled. _Am I one of those people who you'd risk your life for?_

_

* * *

_So ends another chapter. Yay! Upcoming chapter: Jiraiya enters the scene!_  
_


	4. Realization of Two

okay, so here's the next chapter. but before that, let me just say one thing. firstly, people have been accusing me of copying. I DIDN'T COPY ANYONE! all i did was delete my story and remake it! actually, to be more specific, one person accused me of copying. if i really copied, why would only one person notice it? sigh... i don't give a shit if you give me a bad review -- it gives me a chance to improve. but when you accuse me of _copying_, i get pissed... so fuck off! if you're gonna report my story, you don't have to tell me! just do it. i knew it was a bad idea to start this story...

* * *

"Forehead girl!" 

"AH!"

"Ah?"

"Oh, Ino... You just... caught me by surprise."

"You're at my house... Who else would be here?"

"Uh... Hehe... Right. Anyways, let's continue."

"You know you're having more and more of these space outs lately."

"Well, I mean, we just came back from a mission. I'm... tired."

"Sakura, we're genin. We do D and C class missions... There's absolutely no reason to be tired... So..."

"So?"

"How is Naruto-kun?" she said in a falsely cute voice.

"_Naruto_-kun?"

"Yes, how is he?"

"_Naruto _is just fine."

"Uh-huh..." she said studying Sakura carefully and as if reaching a conclusion.

"Uh-huh what?"

"Naruto and Sakura, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S --"

"SHUT UP! I do _not _like Naruto."

Ino suddenly looked very serious. "Sakura, he's not a bad guy. Just totally stupid, but not bad."

Sakura remained silent.

"Anyways, I think we're done. We're not gonna get much progress if you're like this. I'm gonna go."

Silence.

"Sakura?"

Once again, nothing.

"Sakura!"

"Huh? Oh, right. Got it."

"You know what? You're right. You don't like Naruto. Because no matter how many signs your body gives you that you're in love with him, you never will _truly _be in love until _you _accept it. Just... Forget it." And she left.

Ino's words somehow hurt more than she had expected.

ONE MONTH LATER

He had done it... _He _had done it... He had just delivered the finishing blow to the Hyuuga prodigy, Neiji. "Since... you're not a loser like me..." he finished up. An outstanding match was won, one with surprises, twists, revalations, and the inevitable sorrow... everything a standard shinobi match should've composed of... Except... Except for the one thing Naruto was accustomed to his entire life... the pride, the glory, the... the cheering... Where was it? Naruto tried, he really did... But it didn't seem to fit the moment – or his mood for that matter... The feeling he had now was a humbling, quiet, patient one which seemed to quiet down his hyper active self. But it felt great... It was a feeling of accomplishment... yet humility... He liked it. _Perhaps this is how it's supposed to be... _He thought.

Suddenly, the audience burst into applause as they cheered. He, the underdog, had just given his opponent a severe ass-whuppin'... and the audience was riled up – all his friends, the jounins, his senseis, the other shinobi – everyone he ever knew was now cheering him, or, at least acknowledging him – his true dream... He was having a taste of it... This is what it felt like. Mentally, Naruto recorded every emotion, every breath, every smell, _every feeling _his senses grasped into a crisp and refreshing chronology. He would never forget this.

Sakura looked at him. _You've grown so strong... I can't help but to feel a bit jealous of you... _

Hinata stared at him in awe and couldn't help but smile. _You did it... I always knew you would..._

"YES! GO NARUTO! KICKED THAT NEJI'S _ASS_!" Kiba made a deafening roar.

_Interesting... Perhaps this punk has more to him... _Kankuro and Temari simultaneously thought.

_Neji... Neji lost? Oh, no... Neji... _TenTen stared in awe.

_That... That chakra... Is... Could he be a... No... _Gaara, too, was amazed.

The kyuubi was still burning inside Naruto, and he just happened to remember Gaara – one who claimed he was a monster... He stared at Gaara with all the anger in his heart... All the anger he felt for 'thickbrows' – one who stood to his dream just as he would've, one who was shunned all his life... One who never backed down from his nindo... Was it fair? No, it wasn't! Damn right it wasn't! How could he win, but thickbrows – one who tried as much, if not more, than he did lose? His heart burned with anger. He looked at Gaara with all his rage, frustration, and sorrow that had ever accumulated in his life... After all, Lee was a person who went through the same thing he did, more or less.

Gaara looked at him, and for the first time in a _long _while, fear creped into his heart. That little kid was staring at him... with something unnatural in his eyes... with a hatred more powerful than Gaara could've ever manifested. Suddenly, something sparked. Gaara panted and looked away immediately. His intakes were now shallow and choppy, and his exhales were worse.

"You all right, Gaara?" Temari asked.

"You okay?"

Silence... "I'm fine..." he finally grunted, regaining his cold composure.

_To use the nine tails' power... _the Kazekage thought. _The seal I placed is undone...Probably by Jiraiya... Moreover, why is he there now and not the kyuubi? Yondaime's seal is... weakening... He will prove to be trouble for me when Akatsuki gets him..._

"Impossible... He just..." Kurenei stuttered.

"Yeah... Most of the leaf are surprised... to say the least..." Asuma said.

"What the hell has Kakashi done..."

Suddenly, a note appeared on Sandaime's lap. From the corner of his eye, he caught a small frog quietly hopping away. _Jiraiya...?_ He read it and his face soon turned grave. Sandaime quickly burned it.

"Is there a problem?" the kazekage asked.

Sarutobi sighed. "The Council of Elders requests me in the next meeting..." he said.

"Troublesome, are they?"

"That, would be an understatement." he chuckled... _I wish it was as simple as the Council... _the hokage meanwhile thought.

_Don't worry... You won't have to worry about them much longer..._

Hinata had just gotten up when the ANBU member knocked out her and Kiba. _Naru... to... kun... _And her world turned dark.

Something had happened during the match with Neiji – something very strange... Something which had never happened before. While he was attacking with the nine tails fox's power, his eyes seemed to be empowered, or so they felt, for, when he charged chakra to them, the nerves almost danced. They bulged in his eyes a bit and his vision became crystal clear, and, once again, the darkness covered him. Soon, a cage had appeared in front of him, and had spoken to the kyuubi.

_"What the hell do you want, you fox?"_

_**"That's no way to thank someone whose power you're using... At least partially..."**_

_"What? What do you mean partially? I'm using your chakra, your senses, your reflexes... The only thing that's there is my mind and my body..."_

_**"Hehehe... And I should tell you why? After all, didn't you just interrupt me?"**"I die, you die."_

_**"Not knowing the answer to this question won't kill you..."**_

_"But I'll make sure it kills you!"_

_**"Hehehe... What guts for a mortal... You're damn lucky this seal is there, or I'd tear you to pieces... You'll find out from your sensei soon enough..."**_

And then he had returned to real world... His eyes felt the same way when he stared at Gaara... They tingled with power... Staring at the on going match, he absentmindedly thought, _I don't feel like that now... _Indeed, his eyes returned to normal as he scanned the match. The pain had been almost unbearable – pressure mounted in his eyes, and it felt like his nerves were being ground... The pain was almost unbearable. _Why was that... _The question burned in his mind...

Apparently, Sasuke hadn't showed up yet, but instead of disqualifying him, they moved his match to the end. Naruto went back up, and Sakura actually _hugged him. _

"Good job." she said.

Naruto smiled. "Uh, I-... Thanks..." Their 'friendship' still hadn't recovered since the dance incident, but it was on a healthy climb.

Now, the match between Shino and the sound nin was taking place. Naruto watched the fight, but it barely registered. He was too intensely thinking about what was going to happen... The kyuubi, his eyes, Sasuke's match, the results of the chuunin exam... Ironically, they distracted him from the chuunin exams themselves.

Suddenly, there was clapping, and Naruto snapped back to reality. Shino had won! He cheered loudly, partially because he hated the Sound and he wanted Konoha to win, and partially because he just hated that particular ninja. He was sure it had been a great fight... Just, not important enough as what was on his mind. Not to mention, his damn headache was back, and his eyes were burning again. He was so angry – these random headaches distracted him, and he couldn't do anything about them. In a fit of rage and fury, he powered chakra into his just to 'show his eyes who was boss.' Naturally, all the pain only doubled back on him, but, suddenly, just as the pain reached its peak, it disappeared. Opening his eyes, he saw his vision wasn't normal... He could see better than normal... Everything was perfect! Everything was so crisp; he could see every scratch, every pebble, every particle of dust... It was awe-inspiring; more so because he sat at the top, and the view was remarkable. However, soon after, he still had his headache. Toying with his eyes, he could now turn on and turn off the headaches, and with them, this new vision. Also, he noticed his overall hearing was even better – followed by his smell and touch... When he touched his hand, he could feel the individual hairs, every scratch and flaw in his skin... It was so acute it was frightening.

Appearing in the middle of the stadium, Kakashi and Sasuke now came. The entire stadium boomed with applause – finally, the well awaited match between Sasuke and Gaara would begin. Naruto decided to test his new senses and triggered his headache, which produced his acute senses as byproducts.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... We'll do it later... Tell them to delay their actions... Until three days from now."

"Understood."

The Sandaime remembered the note... He had to do something – _fast. _"Kazekage-sama, after the first round, I propose we shall take a one day break, so that we as well as the participants may rest."

The kazekage nodded. "I agree. It would help us all to refresh a bit."

_Naruto... You seem down... Lost already, have you? Yes, I remember, you were facing that Neiji... The Hyuuga prodigy... _"Naruto... You have lost?" Sasuke asked.

"Dream on... I'm ready for the second round... Let's just hope that you don't get too sloppy..."

Sasuke smirked. "Not gonna happen."

"So, Jiraiya, is what you tell me true?" the Sandaime now came to him.

"Sensei, you saw him fight... And yes, during his training as well I could begin to see traces of it... It's finally beginning, just as Arashi had stated."

"Good... It's nice to know, and, if we're lucky, Arashi's predicted outcome will occur... And not the other option. But I fear Orochimaru's plans have been delayed by three days."

At this, Jiraiya nodded. "Indeed. We have just finished... executing that sound ninja... From what we derived from him, we're going to need help... Perhaps we can attract Akatsuki's attention..."

"No... We must not draw them into this..."

Jiraiya shook his head. "I will take Naruto away to hide; meanwhile, I will train him... We will go look for Tsunade and bring her back, in case... But, Akatsuki comes here and deals with Orochimaru... I doubt anyone can take Orochimaru right now, and if he gets the Uchiha, situations will become even worse... We must take Naruto away at all costs. After all, Orochimaru will want to eliminate Naruto, as he strongly influences Sasuke... And Akatsuki doesn't want ex-members to be hanging around, as valuable information can leak. It would help them, and it would help us... They won't come to us with more than two – after all, we're a village, and they know a mere ten cannot harm us... Thus, they are in no position to bargain... However, they will hunt me and Naruto down, but I intend to take him to a... a safe place."

After long thought, the man agreed. "Very well... But take him right now... I don't want _any _of Orochimaru's plans to work... I think I will pay this '_Kazekage_' a visit..."

Jiraiya nodded.

"Pssst..."

Naruto stared at the ceiling... It must have been the wind.

"Naruto!"

It was the wind... whispering his name... loudly...

"_Naruto!_ Pay attention!"

Yup! He was going insane! Now, there were frogs next to him... He was going mad... No doubt about it. When he saw Jiraiya in front of him, he sighed.

"HEY --"

Jiraiya used a silencing jutsu on him in a flash, bagged him, and disappeared from the stadium. In a safe distance away, he explained everything.

"So I can't tell my friends?"

"No. Let's go. Pack up your stuff, we're leaving."

Naruto nodded sadly.

At his house, Naruto packed up everything. When he opened the door, he was amazed to find Sakura there.

"Naruto? Why aren't you at the Chuunin Exams?"

"... I'm leaving... But, you gotta promise not to tell anyone..."

"Why?" Sakura said, panicking more and more. She didn't like the sound of this one bit...

"I can't tell you. But what are you doing here?"

"I noticed you were gone, and so I wanted to know where you went."

Naruto nodded sadly. "Well... Bye, I guess."

"Bye, Naruto..." she said sadly.

As he walked off with the strange white-haired man, she looked at him.

"You love him, don't you..." Ino asked, but it was more of a statement.

She closed her eyes as tears came... She was weak under pear pressure... All this time, she had never done what she wanted... She had done what others wanted her to do... All this time, she had never shown the real Sakura... She was weak... and caged...

Not any more... She would change... She would change to become the true Sakura... She didn't care what others thought anymore... She would do what _she _wanted... She would become the damn best ninja she could be! She didn't care what the hell her friends thought – they could go censored... themselves up their censored... censored which should burn in hell. And she finally accepted it. "Yes... I do. But so what?"

Ino seemed a bit irked. "I wasn't teasing you... I wanted to tell you sorry... So... Its about time you ditched Sasuke..."

Sakura burst out in tears... "I know... I will... I'm sorry..." she sobbed her heart out there... Years of emotions came out then and there... They couldn't stay locked up in there forever, after all... And it was time they came out. "Oh, and Ino... What you said before, 'I'll never truly love him until I accept it...' Thanks."

"So, get up!" Ino said. "We have one _serious _make up job to do before he gets back."

"Thanks, Ino..."

"Hey, it's the least I could do after pushing you around all this time. Besides, you've always stuck up for me... It's about time I did the same."

She looked at Naruto... No, she looked at _her _Naruto... and smiled. _Naruto... Please... Don't forget me..._

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Jiraiya."

"Hai, _Godaime-sama_..."

Tsunade winced at the name. She and Jiraiya had just had a fight – it didn't happen often, but when it did, it hurt a lot. After all, Jiraiya was one of the few friends she had. Sighing, she said, "You will train Naruto for three years?"

"Yes. I'll get him back on track."

"You left him outside Konoha?"

"Yes... It's best for him not to come inside... Not right now.

"All right. Here's a schedule for --"  
"Don't tell me how to do my job, Tsunade. I know this boy more than you."

Tsunade opened her mouth to protest as her anger came back when Jiraiya cut her off.

"Did you this kid already invented a form of the rasengan by himself without my help?"

She paled. _No way... _Impossible.

"He learned it completely by himself. He made it up in a year..."

Tusnade stared in silence.

"Is this all you called me for?"

"No." She whispered. Jiraiya had a strange power. Without ever raising his voice, he could be ten times scarier than an angry Tsunade. "Akatsuki is making a move..."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke... What are you... What are you doing?"

Sasuke's sharingan blazed in surrounding blackness of the night.

Sakura sank to her knees.

_Sasuke... What the hell... _He was just about to jump out when Jiraiya caught him.

"I thought I told you to not come in!" Jiraiya scolded when they went away.

"But Sasuke just knocked Sakura unconscious! He's sneaking out in the middle of the night! What was I supposed to do?"

"Sasuke is your team mate, so trust him a little, huh? Jeez..."

"Besides, the right thing to do is to knock him unconscious instead of a confrontation. He's around your strength level, right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Then you don't want to risk it. You have the element of surprise. Use your kidney." Jiraiya said.

"What?"

"Well, since your head clearly doesn't work, you have to use something... Sorry, my lame joke of the day."

Naruto grunted. Coming back, he and Jiraiya knocked Sasuke unconscious.

"So, Naruto-kun... You think it'll be that easy?" Orochimaru laughed from his lair, as four large bodies came and picked up Sasuke. "This way it'll be much faster... Hahaha."

"Orochimaru..." Sasuke grunted.

"Ah, you're awake, Sasuke..."

"So, Ero-Senin, what are we going to learn?"

"Firstly, I thought I'd tell you what this trip is about. As you know, we are in hiding. But the main training portion, is to get you back on track."

"Back on track?"  
"You may be chuunin level, but your chakra control is worse than genin, your common sense in battle is as well, and most of all, you need more jutsus. You know about three major ones. An average jounin knows about one hundred. Most kages know upwards of two hundred. This and stealth. These areas I will focus on. Stealth, chakra control, and learning more jutsus."

"I AM NOT WORSE THAN A"

"For instance, yelling when we are in hiding is not a good idea. You have just proven my point." Jiraiya said seriously. "Naruto, let me tell you this. I may fool around a lot, and I may be a pervert, but when it somes to learning, I am a _very _strict teacher. When I taught before it was in a very relaxed atmosphere. I hope you get used to the new one... For your sake."

Naruto gulped. Perhaps there was more to Ero-Senin than he knew.

"You'll have to earn my respect. If it wasn't for the fact that you have determination, I would have absolutely no respect for you right now."  
"I thought ninjas had certain rights. Like no cruel and unusual punishment."  
"Heh." Jiraiya chuckled. "I'm surprised you knew that. Well, let me tell you I could hide you just as well in Konoha."

Naruto's eyes widened. Meaning he was leaving Konoha for that reason.

"The fourth lived through it... And he didn't have the kyuubi. I'm sure you'll come out alive..." _Sorry, kid... So sorry. But for your sake, I gotta be tougher than usual on you. _"Listen to me, Naruto. I don't care if don't learn a thing from me... But what I will care about is effort and respect. I don't care if you're a pervert, if you smoke, or if you drink. I need you to be respectful of everyone, and I need you to put in your full effort. If you do this, perhaps I will respect you." _I do kid... A lot... But for your sake, I gotta go tough. Believe me, this hurts me a lot more than it hurts you... Perhaps I'll tell you one day... When you're older. _

"I'm not worse than a genin." Naruto said quietly.

_Good... Unfortunately, I have to break his pride, and only then begin the repair... I'm so sorry, Naruto. _"Yeah? Prove it." And Jiraiya got into a battle stance.

Naruto's ego was truly demolished that day. Jiraiya didn't have one scratch on him, and worse than that, he made sure Naruto didn't go unconscious – that way, he felt all the pain. No matter how many times he got up, Jiraiya would knock him down again. Right when the kyuubi was about to help him, Jiraiya put a seal on him similar to Orochimaru's during the chuunin exam. Naruto had never been in such a state of helplessness before. He lay there on the ground, his body completely demolished, and his mental state was worse.

Now Jiraiya stood over him. "All right. Hokages are leaders, and so, I need to teach how to be one."

Naruto coughed. "Another lesson already? Isn't there a break period?"

"Well, that depends. Do you want to be hokage or not? If you don't, rest as much as you want."

Anger coursed through Naruto.

"Oh, and, you can get as angry as you want, but if all you're going to do with that anger is yell at me, it would be a waste, wouldn't it. If you're angry, do something about it. Prove me wrong, Naruto."

Suddenly, his acute senses kicked in, but this time, they were flaring. His chakra level rose incredibly. From that day on, he would work hours into the night just to learn something extra, just to prove to Jiraiya he _was_ in fact capable.

"Naruto, you've progressed quite far on your own."  
"Hn..." Was Naruto's nonchalant reply.

_So, he still holds a grudge against me. Heh. Ah, well. It'll dissipate soon enough. _"But what if I told you you possessed something equivalent of a bloodline limit?"

Naruto turned around, eyes popped open.

"I didn't say a bloodline limit, I said equivalent. As you know, you have the kyuubi inside you..." Jiraiya continued the explanation... A/N: Yes, I'm evil and will not tell you what it is. :P

THREE YEARS LATER

"Like the hotel room?" Jiraiya came in now.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah... It's homely... Can't wait until tomorrow though..."  
"Yeah, nothing beats home... But you have something else on your mind..." he said sitting down next to Naruto. "Reminiscing?"  
"Yeah... Pretty much... Tell me, do you respect me?" Naruto asked, remembering one of the first things Jiraiya said.

"Yes, Naruto... I respect you."

Naruto smiled.

"So, what did you think of my training?"

"It took me a while to discover the true meaning. At first the only thing fueling me was rage, but as I progressed, I saw what you said was true... Especially regarding shogi."

"Yes... But what surprised me was my shogi hunch actually worked."

"You mean you just guessed?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Hey, some of the greatest things in life were done by accident."

Both laughed.

_No kidding... Who knew the kid had an IQ of 186... He may be the most socially handicapped person I know, but jeez... When it comes down to business, this kid is really smart. Of course, not a genius – not one by far... Kakashi with 212... That Shikamaru with 226, the Hyuuga prodigy with 198... But still, he isn't dead last... Not anymore... Then again, perhaps he never was..._

Naruto suddenly winced.

"Kyuubi?"

After the pain subdued, he nodded. "Sensei, when will I be fully merged?"

"It should be about ten years from now. You've already absorbed a lot of it's chakra, and so you have much better chakra control. However, you won't, even after your body adjusts ten years from now, fully absorb all of it. I'm guessing half of it will be yours."

Naruto's eyes widened. _Half of the kyuubi's plus his own... All that chakra which he would control perfectly... _"It's still an incredible amount."

Jiraiya nodded. "On top of that, you have your incredibly acute fox senses."

"Did you find an answer, Sensei?"

"No... I didn't. I'm sorry." _Naruto... There is no Uzumaki clan..._

Things got quiet after that.

"It would do you well to go to bed... Tomorrow will be a busy day – you probably won't get very much sleep... First time in three years, after all..."

"Yeah... I wonder if Sasuke is chuunin or a jounin... I _would _be a chuunin, if _someone _hadn't taken me out on a trip during the exam..."

Jiraiya chuckled, putting aside telling him the truth. In fact, they had recruited Tsunade, but he hadn't allowed Naruto to go back to Konoha – he simply said the Sandaime wished to pass on the seat... Naruto didn't know yet... Guilt crawled in, but he pushed it aside. "You have the strangest ways of thanking people..."

"_Thanking _you? If you think --"

"Good night." Jiraiya said and closed his room door. Going into his own, he, too, began reminiscing and wondering about how it would be.

All in all, Naruto had seen Jiraiya's wisdom as he matured. He could sense Jiraiya's reasons and grew to understand them. He was like the father he never had – strict and rough, but kind and fair. "Sensei..." Naruto knocked on the door, smiling.

When Jiraiya opened it, he heard, "Thank you... For everything." and saw Naruto walking away. His jaw dropped. _Was that Naruto just now? _A smile came to his lips. Perhaps he hadn't done such a bad job after all...

* * *

Kakashi chucked a kunai at the enemy and he dropped dead. _You knew all along who he was... And yet, you didn't even tutor him personally... All you did was go with your prized student... Uchiha Sasuke... Who, in the end, basically stabbed you right in the back and left... Damn it... That's the second unchangeable mistake you've made in your life... Obito... What would you do if you were here... Sensei... What would you do... Damn it... _Kakashi retrieved the jewel case and turned back to Konoha.

Jumping on the trees, he wrestled his conscience. _He had to be grown up like a regular boy... After what he faced, he wasn't regular... Never would be... Damn it... _His conscience was winning by a large margin. _And because of you, he wasn't properly trained to defend himself... Kuso... _He gave the case to the hokage, received his money, and left. _He's coming back tomorrow... Who knows how much he's changed... Crap... You wasted your time with him... Kakashi, you idiot..._

_

* * *

Naruto... _Iruka looked at an old picture. _You're probably going to come back as good as a chuunin... I wonder how you'll do... I'm going to miss our dinners at Ichiraku's... _He sighed and forced himself into bed, although he knew there was no way he would or could sleep. Yes, tomorrow would be the day Uzumaki Naruto returned to Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves...

* * *

sigh... well, that's it. anyways, i'm disabling anonymous reviews now. at first i didn't understand why other authors did it, but now i do. man, i'm so pissed off... 

after all that work, someone accuses me of just ripping of someone else's efforts... man... anyways, once i cool my head off, i'll continue my work.


	5. My Pink Haven

Yay! Another chapter! Anyways, onward. This chapter is much gloomier than the others, probably because of my mood, but it gets better at the end. After all, who wouldn't enjoy a romantic date, ne? Some good old narusaku fluff to cheer things up.

* * *

Naruto awoke to find an old man with long, white hair staring at him. 

"Are you ready?"  
"I packed up last night. Let me just freshen up and I'll be there."

Jiraiya nodded.

* * *

"Sakura, I understand you can't wait for Naruto to come, but that doesn't you have to go on guard duty... on all four entrances..." 

Sakura sighed. "Fine, how about three?"

"You're not going on guard duty period. Got it? We need you at the hospital. I'll tell you when he arrives." Tsunade finished.

* * *

"Hey, Ero-senin! You're paying for lunch today." 

"Nah... Tsunade'll pay."

"WHAT? I beat you fair and square! You're paying!"

"Me using no ninjutsu is fair to you?"

"You're a senin. I'm a genin. Deal with it."

"I don't think so. Besides, why does it matter? Tsunade'll play – she's hokage."

Naruto was red with rage. For once, Naruto beat him, and he doesn't even take the consequences. _Pervert..._

_

* * *

_"Naruto's arriving today..." Iruka pointlessly stated out loud.

The jounins remained silent.

"He's been training with Jiraiya-sama for three years... I wonder how much he's changed." Neji said... "After all, he beat me three years ago... against all odds..."

"I wouldn't hold too high of an expectation for Naruto." Kakashi said. Kakashi knew it wouldn't be true... He knew the old carefree Naruto was long gone, and this new one may actually be serious... It was more of a personal want... He liked his team back then – they were cute; reacting to everything... But everyone and everything must grow.

They all looked at him.

"He'll have gotten stronger, that's for sure... But most likely, he would've been fooling around a lot as well... Hopefully --" He tried to convince himself that Naruto indeed hadn't changed...

"He hasn't become like Jiraiya? Yes, that's what I'm hoping as well." Tsunade now came in. "In any case, pervert or not, Naruto will be back on your team, and your team will be back on missions by tomorrow. I give you one day off, as Naruto is coming back after three years."

* * *

"Today must be a big day for you." Mrs.Haruno said. 

Sakura sighed deeply. "Yeah..."

"Aren't you excited?"

"Of course, Mom..." Of course she was... But that wasn't it... Nervousness, a bit of shyness, also encompassed her mind.

"Come on, girl!" Ino yelled. "Naruto's gonna be here any minute!"

Chouji sighed.

"How troublesome..."

"I'm almost ready! Just hold on a sec!" And she was down. "Well, how does it look?"

Shikamaru fell off his chair.

Chouji choked on his chips.

Ino smiled. "Forehead girl, you may actually stand a chance..."

* * *

"I can smell Konoha ahead..." Naruto said. 

"The only thing you can smell is ramen..." the older man retorted grumpily.

"What's the difference?"

Jiraiya shook his head.

"Identification?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Jiraiya-sama! Please, forgive me. And you?" the ninja said turning to Naruto.

Naruto, too, raised an eyebrow.

This time, the guard raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." he grumpily said. _How come the eyebrow thing only works for him... _

Naruto stood on top of the pillar, looking at his home for the first time in three years. Inhaling every scent, mentally recording every aspect of the view, and every detail of his long-missed home. Pleased with the results, he jumped back down. He smiled at Jiraiya once he landed.

Jiraiya, too, was unusually happy. "Good to be back... Got to go to the spa..." he mumbled the last part.

Unfortunately for Sakura and the others, Naruto was no where to be found. But, soon enough, they caught him red-handed at Ichiraku's with a mouth-full of ramen.

"Naruato?" Sakura said, jaw dropping.

"Saguwa-han!" he shouted happily and immediately ran to her. "Hey!" he said after swallowing.

_You've grown... _Indeed, Naruto was taller than Sakura now by two or three inches – he was 5' 7'' ("believe it!") and he was still growing... a bit. His muscles now clearly showed, and he stood in a more erect manner. His hair had grown... Grown a _lot _in fact! It easily went past his forehead protector, and it was still spiky, unruly, and wild, yet more respectful. As for his face, his blue eyes still radiated with the same passion that had been present before he left, if not more, and it was rare to see the smile ever leave his face; yup, he still smiled in that same, wide, clueless, foxy-grin manner. The whiskers on the side of his cheeks were visibly wider now, but still rather slender. As for his clothes, amazingly, they were a complete orange with traces of black! After three years you'd think he would've given up on orange... _You've matured... And you're still the same Naruto I knew and loved from before... _Sakura couldn't be happier with Naruto – he seemed to be a pure good to her; he had matured, and at the same time, he had kept his good qualities from his childhood.

Sakura... looked all right... Forget that, she looked _amazing..._ Her body had grown and... _matured _in more than one way; her hair was now cut a bit shorter, but still retained its original pink-ness. She was wearing a dark red dress with contrasting white frills; all in all, it perfectly matched her hair, and caught everyone's eye... And they all knew the reason for why she wore this today – all except for Naruto. Naruto dismissed the 'Jiraiya thoughts', as they had come to be called, from his mind.

Irchiraku, of course, was thrilled. His tiny shop was jam packed, and orders were filling in like crazy. On top of that, some esteemed guests arrived.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi now came.

"Well, well, now that we're all here..."

Kakashi wasn't allowed to finish.

"OBAA-SAN! WHAT'S UP?" Naruto ran and hugged Tsunade.

_San... _All except Jiraiya made a mental note of that; Naruto had become a bit more respective of his superiors, and, at the same time, he could be friendly.

Tsunade hugged Naruto, kissed him on the forehead, and then continued, "How are you, you little brat."

"I wouldn't be talking hag."

"What'd you say?"

"HAG!"

"TWERP!"

"Okay, okay, I give..."

When Tsunade finally released him from a painful nugie, Naruto sat back down.

"Yes. What a wonderful bonding moment." Kakashi said sarcastically. "Okay, you two. Firstly, I want Sakura to change into her fighting clothes." Kakashi saw the anger in Sakura's eyes, but kept a straight face. "As for Naruto... You're not going to be doing missions in _that_, are you?"

"Of course not! These are just for relaxing..." Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed. "Good. Well then, you change as well. Meet me at the training ground in thirty minutes. No more, no less."

"Hey, sensei. Should I wear my mission clothes or just my sparring gear."

Kakashi sighed. "Mission clothes."

"Oh, and sensei, where's --"

"GO!"

_Sasuke... _Naruto left to change, ignoring the thought. After all, they would do a mission, and Sasuke would _have _to show up sooner or later, right? It's not like he just ran away from Konoha and disappeared. He could always see him later; right now, it was more important to follow his sensei.

Naruto and Sakura left.

They all stared at Kakashi who was looking down.

"What am I going to tell him?"

The others sighed. "I'll tell him..." Tsunade said. "That way, all anger he has will be directed towards me, and not you, Kakashi... That way, your missions won't be hindered."

Naruto finished changing, packed up his stuff, and went back to his old apartment; he still had the keys, of course, and, unfortunately for him, no one else did... Meaning his room wasn't cleaned in three years. He found everything covered with dust, food rotting, some _very_ stale. Deciding he would clean up later, he simply threw his stuff there and went to the training ground. On the way, he met Sakura, who was now also in her ninja gear.

Naruto was now fully in black. His suit was completely night black, and he wore a charcoal black headband, similar to those of an ANBU. _All he needs is a mask, and he's an ANBU..._ Any kunai holster or shuriken pocket was not to be found. _Strange... _Sakura thought. Instead, on his back were two sleek blades.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto..." The sadness was visible.

"What's wrong? You're not unhappy to see me, are you?" he joked.

Sakura smiled. "Of course not. I..."

"You're not used to seeing me in black?"

"Let's just go to the training ground."

"Righto. But where _is _Sasuke? He's nowhere to be found..." Naruto had actually searched for his scent all over Konoha, but none was found. He even did a chakra signature search, a sight search, and listened for Sasuke, but nothing showed up.

"Heh." Sakura said putting on a false happiness. "I'll save that for a surprise. I'll tell you _after _our first mission."

Naruto gulped. "He's a jounin, isn't he..."

"I'm not tell-ing!" Sakura said in a sing song voice, skipping away.

"Sakura-chan! _Please_!" Naruto chased after her.

"Nope! You'll have to learn patience."

"Hmph..." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Hey, to make it up to you, how about I take to to Ichiraku's once training's over?"  
Naruto smiled immediately.

"We'll make it a date." she smiled.

The smile dwindled away. Naruto's eyes showed a little sadness. Three years ago, Naruto left Sakura as little less than a friend. He still was unsure to open up to her fully. However, he _had_ to know about Sasuke...

"Okay, Sakura-chan..."

_Naruto... I'm so sorry for lying to you... _"No problem." she said smiling.

* * *

"Jiraiya." 

"...Hai."

"I... I need a full report of Naruto's progress." She said. "We can --"

"All taken care of." And he stacked a three-foot high pile of papers. "One foot per area – gen, tai, and ninjtusu." And he began walking out.

"I can't understand why you're angry."

Jiraiya stopped. Turning, he revealed a tearing face. "Yeah..." he choked out. "You never could..." (A/N: Yes, I am building a JiraiyaXTsunade fic as well. That means twice the fluff!)

Tsunade was shocked. In all her years, which were, admittedly, numerous, she had _never_ seen Jiraiya cry. Not on missions, not when Orochimaru left, not when their Sensei died... Not even when his family was massacred by the kyuubi. Jiraiya _always_ was impervious to disasters. He was insensitive! Right? Yes... Yes, he was isensitive. There _couldn't possibly_ be any more to that pervert... So then... Why was he crying now? Was there something she had drastically missed all these years? No... There couldn't be...

"All right. You guys have trained for three years... Looks like I'll have to test out your abilities, neh?" Kakashi said looking mildly interested. It seemed his wants were met; Naruto was still as immature as ever, but his clothes showed he had _some _skill.

Jiraiya came now and said, "Naruto, you better not --"

"I won't... Senei," he said in a now hushed tone. "Is this about Baa-san?"

Jiraiya nodded, still not revealing anything, and went to Kakashi. "I came to give you this. The latest edition."

It was as though Kakashi's eye popped out of his head. He placed the money in Jiraiya's hand and smiled.

"Pleasure doin' business with you." Jiraiya said and went off.

"All right. Now that that's over, let's go back to training." he said. "I was planning to give you the bell test again, but... I think I have something much better." Kakashi's eye seemed to have an evil glint.

_It doesn't matter what you give us. I'm with Naruto; I know I'll win. I trust my team mate completely..._

"I will be a mediator. Sakura versus Naruto."

Sakura felt like choking her sensei. How could she? Well, a test was a test, after all.

"Only there's a twist. We will be going to the training ground known as Twin Base, or else as Training Ground 66. You each will be assigned a base. In it, there is a package. Your job is to get the other's package by whatever means necessary, while maintaining yours at your base. On top of that, three jounins will be watching your test."

"Three? Why?"

"Because they're seeing how strong I've become." Surprisingly, it was Naruto who said this. "I was wondering how you managed to reserve such a famous training ground for three people including yourself." _Mainly, this is seeing how much of the kyuubi I've merged with... The village leaders feel insecure... Then, why would they put me up against Sakura-chan? Wouldn't they want someone more challenging... Unless... Three jounin... Wouldn't Baa-san herself be able to judge... So, they'll intervene. _He looked at Kakashi with a sense of betrayal, but Kakashi merely looked down in shame.

_So, he's figured it out..._ "Exactly." _I'm sorry, Naruto... I have orders... I had no choice._

"Ready as we'll ever be..." Sakura said.

"So, who are the jounins?" Naruto asked.

"Anko – a proctor from one of your Chuunin Exams, me, and Neji."

Naruto didn't reveal any emotions. Why? Because he couldn't. Inside, chakra was filling up within him. Another section of him had just merged to the kyuubi. The final outcome was between two choices: 1) he would merge partially; would have control over half the kyuubi's chakra, and acute senses 2) during the final merging part, the erratic chakra would even more unstable and break the seal; thus, resulting in another kyuubi attack. In any case, when Naruto finally regained control of himself, he checked his condition. The effects increased every time. He had never felt so alive in his life. "Let's go." Anger was surging through him. Four on one was fair? All right... To be fair, he had expected this. Jiraiya had warned him: 'Politics and power would both be against him.'

Reaching there, Naruto fixed his uniform. It was three o' clock in the evening. He had forty-eight hours to defeat three jounins and the former love of his life. Life _really _hated him, didn't it... On the other hand, his power had nearly just doubled. By the look of it, he wouldn't get his next piece of kyuubi for a _long_ time. Probably two years.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" Jiraiya roared at the Council. "THREE JOUNIN ANBU MEMBERS AGAINST HIM?" 

"Worried he won't survive, Jiraiya?" Danzo smiled.

"Yes..." Jiraiya lied. No, Naruto would survive... The question is, would the others. If he unleashed the kyuubi chakra upon them... It would turn gruesome... In fact, Naruto may even be in danger. He secretly summoned a frog.

Naruto got a note in his hand. Nodding, he let the frog poof away. Opening it, he read, _Use it... Don't kill anyone... And don't lose control._

_

* * *

_"All right. This training ground is merely a one mile radius. It is up to you to find the other's base. You will arrive at your own by activation of a seal. Both packages are boxes. 5 cube inches, 5 pounds."

"That's incredibly heavy for something so small." Naruto commented.

"Oh, and... It would do you well if you didn't open them. Also, Naruto. If you pass this, Hokage-sama said it is legal for you her to promote you to _jounin_."

Naruto nodded. "Got it." _After all... If I can beat three jounins I should be..._

Now, Haruno Sakura wasn't a genius, but she wasn't stupid. Something was up. Why _Jounin_? Just for beating her, a chuunin? And what was with the three jounins watching over. There was some catch she wasn't understanding here. And why _Naruto_? Why wouldn't she get promoted if she passed... In any case, apparently, the odds were in her favor. Otherwise, her sensei wouldn't have said about the promotion. Nevertheless, Sakura kept quiet. There was something about Naruto she wasn't being informed about...

At four o' clock the test began. Arriving at his base, Naruto quickly found the package. The base was rather large – it was a hut, to be exact. It had two rooms, one kitchen, one bedroom, and a small bathroom in a corner. The package was placed squarely in the middle. As for the base itself, it was precariously perched on a large tree branch. Quickly, Naruto set up traps all over the tree using seals Jiraiya taught him. Then, he made shadow clones and began searching. By the time he got to the actual part of searching, it was night – just what he wanted. His clothes were a pure black, and there was no moon outside. Even if there was, the trees would've blocked the light.

Naruto had the advantage, as he had the acute senses. In fact, over the three years, his senses' abilities had doubled. He soon sniffed out Sakura – she was exactly in the center. As for the jounins, Kakashi was at the far end in front of him, Neji was south of him, and Anko was already at his base. Naruto himself was on top of Sakura's base, hanging... from a small vine. He loved stealth missions more than anything else. Of course, people would see him, right before they were killed. Or in this case, captured. Sakura left the base, carrying her load with her.

His plan was already set into action. Being the Hokage's assistent for three years meant she was a young Tsunade. Meaning she was aggressive. And because she was only a Chuunin, she didn't know complex night time/stealth strategies... And she would play right into his hands. And she was – she was headed right towards Naruto's base. One of Naruto's clones silently followed her there.

_If I know Naruto, he'll be as aggressive as ever... So I'll catch him off guard by going to his base first. Sorry, Naruto, but you aren't going to be Jounin any time soon. _

Upon finally finding Naruto's base, Sakura looked around for traps. Finding one, she bent over to disable it – _big_ mistake. In fact, all the 'traps' Naruto hid were in fact well hidden – to make it look as if it was a real trap – but all were decoys. Four clones used a silencing jutsu on her, knocked her unconscious, tied her unconscious, and bagged her. But Sakura wasn't done yet. She had in fact put jutsus on herself. As soon as the clones put a bag over her, a seal automatically activated, making all of them poof away as well.

Thus, Naruto himself had to come over and put a tranquilizer (with temporary effects lasting 48 hours) and bag her. Taking her package, Naruto made a fake of both his and hers. Taking the fake ones, he put them in his pocket. As for the real ones, he put them inside a case, surrounded by traps located in his base.

_Here comes the hard part – the Jounins... _Strangely, they were advancing very slowly, one by one, in fact. _So that's it? They're trying to tire me out? No, there has to be something more. They now I have more stamina than they do... Individually... That's it. I can't last 48 hours fighting Jounins... I barely beat Neji in the Chuunin Exam... But now, I have all this chakra which I can control perfectly. Fine... They'll expect me to run, but I'll take them on... _

_The first one is... _His eyes widened. _Kakashi-sensei... _All his anger redoubled now. Yes, Konoha was corrupt. Yes, people were plotting against him... But his own sensei. He didn't care if his sensei didn't have a choice... How could he? Anger flared. He used a jutsu on himself which took away his scent, made him invisible, and made him soundless – literally a living ghost. He couldn't attack in this form, but he didn't need to. He had shadow clones galore. And so he fought Kakashi – each shadow clone to it's fullest potential. Sometimes he would gang up, ten at once. Kakashi finished up all his shadow clones in about three hours. _One thousand shadow clones in three hours... My, my... Well, guess I'll have to make more! _Naruto smiled. He hadn't even begun to use his chakra to his fullest potential. But he didn't have to. Revealing himself to a tried out Kakashi who could barely use taijutsu, he said, "I can't believe you, too, would betray me... I just never thought _you _of all people would."

Neji a heard a scream. "RASENGAN!" Frowning, he thought, _Strange name for a jutsu... _It was no doubt the voice of his target. _Who is this person anyways... _Neji thought. He still hadn't been informed, only that he was to kill this person at all costs.

Kakashi kneed Naruto in the stomach, but he dodged using some sort of taijutsu. _That style is very familiar. _"Oh, Kira-chan wanted me to give you this."

Kakashi's eyes widened. _Kira... _"How d --"

Naruto used body flicker to go behind him and punched him on the head, knocking him unconscious. Using the same tranquilizer, he bagged Kakashi as well. _Can't believe sensei... No... Hatake... Can't believe Hatake dodged rasengan. _Hatake had some serious explaining to do when he regained consciousness.

Neji kept his byakungan activated the whole time. _There... _He saw Sakura and Kakashi's bodies. _He beat Hatake-san? Who is this person..._ Not sensing any other chakra signature, he went in. But in truth, Naruto hiding in that very one degree weakness of the byakungan. When Neji turned, he saw. Naruto jumped and landed in front of him. "So, they asked you to kill me, too, eh...

"Uzumaki-san... You're my target...?"

"He's taken out Hatake Kakashi..." Tsunade smirked. "As well as Sakura. He has both packages in his control..."

Danzo remained emotionless. "Nevertheless, he has much more to go... And it is three o' clock in the morning. He has a little more than a day left..."

* * *

Jiraiya knocked down the tree. _Damn it... Fuck... _How dare they try and harm his prized pupil... He was taking Naruto to the caves... Yes... There he could hone his skills in peace. And while he was gone... Danzo would be the first to go... Not only did he manage to strip Tsunade of her Hokage powers for two more months, but it was perfectly legal... He growled menacingly.

* * *

Neji was horrified... "Why would they want to... Ah... I see." 

"So you know about the kyuubi..."

"Naturally, from the exam..."

"So... Are you going to fight me?"

"They... Ordered me to try... Well... I've tried..."

Naruto smiled. "Hey... Thanks Neji."

Neji smiled. "However..."

Naruto gulped. That was never a good sign.

"I'm curious to see how much you've progressed. All I ask for is a mere sparring session."

Naruto shrugged. "All right. Let's go."

They exchanged a couple blows, but then Naruto admitted he was too tired to continue.

"Very well."

Naruto sighed. _Thank God. _He really didn't think he could've beaten Neji. He seemed to be getting more and more lucky – Kakashi tripped because he mentioned Kira. Neji decides not to fight him... Man, he _was _getting lucky. But he had one more Jounin to go. True, Naruto had plenty of energy left, but that Anko lady gave him the creeps. Plus, he had heard from Jiraiya previously that she was Orochimaru's prize pupil, as Yondaime had been Jiraiya's. That was not good news. He wasn't sure if he was Jounin level yet. He sparred with Jiraiya, but Jiraiya always pummeled him to a pulp. Then again, Jiraiya was Senin. And now, Naruto wasn't getting pummeled as much. There were no longer any broken bones, just mere bruises. Yes, he was catching up. But was he good enough to beat an ANBU officer? Doubts plagued him.

Suddenly, he realized the sun came up... In fact, it was the afternoon. He had been so busy reviewing his fights with Orochimaru, for any hints of jutsus, that he'd forgotten. Obviously, there would be summoning. But that was the only real clue he had. Curse Seal was out of the picture, as otherwise she wouldn't be in Konoha, rather in Orochimaru's grasp. It was a blind fight. She wouldn't go easy on him; Kakashi didn't even use on Chidori. Neji didn't want to harm him. She wouldn't hold back.

"So, you're my target." she said. "You... I see. The blond fuzzball did survive. Not only that, but you were tutored by that pervert."

"It's Jiraiya-Sensei."

"Well, what do you know. It... The kid has manners."

Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to complete the sentence using 'it.' What made her different from those countless other villagers? What... Why did she hesitate. Perhaps he could use that as a weakness.

"Why not call me 'it.' After all, I'm just a monster, aren't I?"

She didn't say anything.

"Why do you even care? I've been beaten tons of times. I've lived in an orphanage with but a bread slice to eat for an entire day. So why not? I'm unnatural... I'm a mon --"

"STOP!" She was gripping her ANBU suit. "I liked you better loud, kid... With that determination... With some honor."

_Good. She fell into my trap. Emotional instability. All right. Now I might have a chance..._

"You had a way of inspiration, kid... I can't believe you gave that up for pessimism..."

Naruto couldn't... He couldn't bring himself to that below the belt. "All right!... God... I was... I was acting. I knew I couldn't beat you, so I was using the emotional jazz to get you out of whack."

Anko smirked. "And I wasn't? Kid, you fell for it head first. I'm an ANBU. What'd you think? Now listen up."  
Naruto's eyes widened.

"I don't want to kill you. But my orders tell me to. However, I will fight you. Just until unconsciousness. So, I want a fair fight from you. Give me your best. After all, didn't you say you were going to become Hokage? So, come on." There was something about that kid that she loved... Something that made her curious about him. Something that _excited_ her.

Naruto smiled. This is what he had been training for. Jounin... All right. After this, just two steps away from Hokage – Jounin to ANBU, and then ANBU to Hokage. Taking a deep breath, he took his fighting stance.

"Sakura. You woke up." Kakashi smiled.

"Ugh... Where are we?"

"At Naruto's base. We're tied up, but we can't move for another day."

"What's going on?"

"Well, the Council wants to see how dangerous Naruto is... After all, he's been training unmonitored with a Sanin. Anyways, so they put him up against three jounin. Naturally, I didn't want him to get hurt. So I volunteered to be one of the people. I would go easy on him, making his job that much easier. They picked the others. Tsunade-sama had to pull some strings before they'd let me go. I'm guessing they were expecting I'd go easy on him. So, they picked the other two. Neji... And Anko-san. I'm guessing Neji refused to fight... But Anko-san would be a problem. She was trained by Orochimaru... And, she's a lot stronger than I am..."

Sakura got the same feeling. "You're not telling me everything, are you?"

Kakashi shrugged. "All I can."

"Damn, it's already four o' clock in the evening... The demon boy has twenty-four more hours... This shouldn't be taking this long." Danzo muttered.

"So, kid, how long will you be running?" Anko muttered. An hour later, she muttered, "Gotcha."

Naruto shrugged. _All right, by now she must be tired. I've got much more energy than she's got. But I'm not taking any chances. _And Naruto disappeared again. But she found him a minute later. _How is she tracking me... All right, running's out of the picture. I'm going to lose energy fast than she will._

"So, are you going to attack or not?" Naruto questioned.

"All right, you want me to attack, fine. TRIPPLE CANNON SNAKE SEAL!" Snakes covered the ground and began attacking him. They were about five to seven feet long. Naruto guessed they were babies. _That's it? That's her big attack? Either that or it's a dis --_

Three towering snakes now crashed through the trees. Naruto gulped. "All right, my turn. Summoning no jutsu!"

The snakes rushed towards him, but a giant pipe stopped all three of them. "Say, kid, three against one? Ain't this a bit unfair?" Gama-bunta said in a gruff voice.

Naruto hugged the giant toad. "I thought I was done for."

"You are. After this fight, I'm gonna pound you for summoning me just to take care of some snakes. Ugh... Never did like em."

Naruto resumed to fighting Anko. Now, a hundred Naruto's appeared.

Anko frowned. _He made shadow clones without a seal or hand signs. He's mastered the jutsu. All right, well then I'll just have to take care of all of them!_ She chuckled.

_No way... She can't be... Is she really that reckless? But she can't have that much energy left?_

Anko was individually fighting every single one, no seals, no jutsus. Just plain taijutsu. And the scary part was... She was winning. There were now only twenty Naruto left.

The last of the snakes landed on Naruto before poofing away.

"And then there was one." Anko smiled venomously.

"You're so reckless."

"Last time I checked so were you."

_Shit... Now what... I got eighteen hours. _

"Double snake fang." she whispered. A gust of chakra flew out of her hands, but Naruto jumped up and dodged. But the chakra kept following him.

"Oh... Fuck..." Naruto matched chakra with chakra. The chakra soon disappated.

"You should learn to pay attention, kid." Anko came up from behind him and punched him, but Naruto merely poofed away. "Shadow clone? There was one I missed... All right. Poison clone no jutsu." Three purple Ankos now appeared.

Naruto jumped in front and sliced them with a kunai, but they merely turned to a semi-liquid form. Returning to a solid shape, they wrapped themselves around him, pinning him down. Slowly, Naruto's skin began turning purple. "What... The hell?"

"These are poison clones. I can poison you just by touch. It's now in your blood stream." she said, signaling them to let go. "In about five hours, it should take effect."

"Seems kind of pointless if it's after five hours." Naruto said getting up.

"Yes, but the effect is more than worth it."

"Well then, I'll have to stop you in less than five hours."

Anko laughed out loud. "The effects are permanent. Unless you find a way to make _me _undo the seal, there's no way you can stop it."

"What are the effects?"

Anko was panted slightly. _Damn, that jutsu took a lot out of me. Ah, well. Back to the fight!_ She mentally said happily. "It permanently transfers all your chakra to me... Like a leech, draining it out of you, slowly but surely. And when you run out of chakra, it'll begin to feed on your physical being. First you won't feel anything, then eye sight. Slowly you'll rot until you're nothing but a body. Merely living. You'll _wish_ you could die."

Naruto's eyes flared. _Damn this lady is insane? What the fuck... I've got to make her stop._

Anko smiled maliciously. _I've got him now... _

"ANKO!" Tsunade screamed into the microphone.

Anko disappeared. "Chill, hag." she spoke into the walkie-talkie. "The effects aren't permanent, and I'll stop it before it goes that far. But he doesn't have to know that." She said.

"How long do the effects last?"

"I'm guessing about two to three weeks is all."

"TWO TO THREE FUCKING WEEKS! I said moderation..." Tsunade said.

Anko could feel the anger radiating from Tsunade. "Hey, I didn't use the permanent jutsu, right? So chill!" Anko heard a mutter which went along the lines of, 'Fuckingbitchcan'tfuckingnotfuckingbefuckingmoderatefuckingalwaysfuckingrash." Anko gulped. She would have a _long_ and probably painful talk with Tsunade after this, wouldn't she... _Ah, well. At least it'll be fun torturing this kid for a while._

_All right. Now to find that kid... Where could he be?_ Anko began searching. Finally, she found him.

"There you are."

_What the... _Naruto was covered in blood all over, and purple goo lay on the ground. _He bled himself until the poison went out? _"And you call me rash..."

"You are. I'm just more."

_Of course, with kyuubi helping me heal, it shouldn't be too much. Jiraiya-sensei, this is going too far... I'm going to use it. Hopefully it'll work this time. _Naruto still hadn't even gotten it to work once yet... He gulped.It was now or never. Naruto througha kunai at her.

_Where does the kid get all these weapons from?_ She thought dodging.

Suddenly, a yellow flash appeared. _It... It worked... IT WORKED!_ Naruto connected an Odamma Rasengan to Anko's back. She was knocked out immediately. Naruto sat down, dead tired. All his chakra was completely used up, but he did it. Taking Sakura's package along with his, he walked out of the forest...

* * *

"Congratulations." Jiraiya said. 

"Thanks. Finally, it worked." Naruto replied, still cleaning his house. Opening his closet, he threw away the short, orange jumpsuits and replaced them with his black mission uniform. Then, he hung his Jounin outfit along with his Chuunin vest.

"I mean on becoming Jounin."

"Oh." Naruto turned red. "Er, thanks. I didn't think the council would turn against me so quickly though..." Naruto continued.

"Yeah, it was definitely unexpected. But we can talk about that later. For now, the important thing is to party. After all, everyone's gonna be there tomorrow." Jiraiya said, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right. I still can't believe it though. Finally Jounin."

"Say, weren't you going to see that Sakura girl?"

"OH CRAP! I completely forgot!" And he ran out.

"You've done a good job... Once again." Tsunade said rather formally.

"Thank you." Jiraiya returned the unfamiliar politeness.

"But that last jutsu... What was it?"

"It was Yondaime-sama's yellow flash jutsu."

Tsunade laughed. "No, really, what was it?"

Same answer.

"Kami-sama..." Tsunade breathed.

"Jiraiya." Danzo now walked in. "By orders of the Council, you are under arrest."

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" He met her at the training ground. 

"Naruto! You're late as usual, I see. Let's hope you don't become like Kakashi-sensei."

"Well, with you as my team mate, I doubt it'll happen."

She laughed.

"Let's go."

"All right."

They had a _wonderful_ dinner that night. The two of them, together, after three years. Naruto felt for the first time in a while, that he understood her. She laughed to all his jokes, shared stories, and talked about everything and _anything_. Unfortunately for them, it began raining.

"Aw man..."

"Naruto, I had a wonderful time tonight." She left the money on the counter. "But, I better run if I don't want to get wet."

_Damn it... _He hated the rain... The f-ing rain could go f itself up its f-in ass... _Damn rain... _

"I have an umbrella you could borrow. You could return it to me on our next mission."

"Then you'd get wet. I have a better idea." and she seductively snuggled into him. "We'll share!" she smiled.

"But, Sakura-chan, it's a really small umbrella, and --"

"Then we better get close together, huh." she giggled.

Naruto couldn't say anything... He had _never _been this close with any girl before... Not even Kira! But... it felt good!

They walked together slowly, in the rain, silently, enjoying each other's scent. Naruto's sense of smell was extremely acute, and his nose was reacting like crazy! He thought he would go insane... Her scent was intoxicatingly wonderful. Gently, he grabbed her closer to him, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms.

She didn't mind... Hell, she loved it! Before they knew it, they had reached her house. _Damn it... We should've taken the long way... _

"Well, we're here Sakura-chan..."

"Thanks for walking me back, Naru-kun." she said giggling and kissed him on the cheek.

It was as though he had met God. Lightning went through Naruto... Naruto's sense of touch, too, was acute, and her lips were so soft against his cheek. Naruto was at a loss for words... He loved it! "I li – No prob – Any ti – Um... Uh... Er... I... Well, bye..." he said, finally recovering.

She smiled and said, "Bye."

Naruto walked off in a trance, replaying the image in his mind, memorizing every scent, every touch, every emotion that went through his mind when those soft lips caressed him. Man, he loved the rain! Why the hell didn't it rain more often? Looking at his umbrella, he frowned. _I need to get a smaller umbrella... _Going home, he had the best dream _ever_ that night... Well, the dream was _after _he cleaned up his house and found the way to his bed. He couldn't eve see the floor it was so messy. He replayed his date in his head, and found it to his liking. Despite the fact that he hadn't slept in two days, it was nice. With Sakura, he didn't have to talk about his kyuubi issues, he could forget about the Council constantly trying to get him killed, and he didn't have to worry about fighting in his ninja life. She was his little outlet of peace and alone-time. She was his small space of freedom in a world of corruption and ate. Naruto hoped he could run away to that sanctuary more often. That night he had some very satisfying dreams...

* * *

Well, there ends the NaruSaku moment. Next chapter, more fluff! Jiraiya finds out the truth in the outcome of Naruto's being and is forced to do something rash. Tsunade finally finds the truth about Jiriaya and what he's been hiding all these years... Mysteries unraveled ahead! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	6. Mysteries Unraveled

Okay! It's here! The next chapter. Okay, before any of you start yelling at me, I don't take credit for coming up with the idea of the kyuubi split thing (which you will read more about in this chapter.) This story is a response to a challenge given at (link is in my profile.) challenge given, I responded. Not mine, okay? Cool website it is. But without further a do, onward!

* * *

Naruto leaped out of bed. Today was the day – not just any day, but the day Naruto Uzumaki became a Jounin shinobi of the Leaf. It was six o' clock in the morning. Putting on his relaxing clothes, Naruto rushed to Tsunade's office. 

"Bit early, isn't it, but I'll excuse it considering the circumstances." Sighing, she went over to the ninja archives. Taking out his, admittedly. _much _larger file, she continued, "Sign here... And here. Initial here... And done! You are now officially a Jounin." she said formally. But she couldn't hold it for long. She embraced him in a large hug. "I'm proud of you..."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Hokage-sama."

Tears of joy showed in her eyes. "Now don't you go all formal on me, too."

Naruto chuckled. "Sure thing, Baa-san. Well, I'll see you later."

"Oh, Naruto."

"Yes?"

Opening up her drawer, she took out a rather large box. "I think it now belongs to you. They might help find your parents."

Naruto frowned a bit.

"Don't worry. No one has looked through them yet."

Naruto now smiled. He had something which was completely secret from the world. Something of his family's... Something to be proud of. He just imagined talking to someone like that.

_"Yup, I'm the son of so-and-so."  
"Yeah, you take after your father kid. You look just like him."_

Naruto knew it was too good to be true. Nevertheless, for the first time in a long time, he had hope. "Say, Baa-chan. Who had it before?"

"I don't know. Sandaime-sama gave it to me, but he himself said it was someone else who gave it to him. Anyways, go home. You might find out whom."

* * *

Reaching home, he naturally set the box on the table. _Open it... _Naruto took a deep breath, embracing the moment, and then carefully opened it. It smelt of old paper. Blowing the dust away, it revealed a several items. In a glass case, a kunai lay. Next to it was a book, and next to that was a picture. A note was addressed to him. 

_Dear Naruto,_

_I don't know how old you may be if and when you read this, but I will just say right now, _

_that I'm proud to have you as my son. Inside are three presents to help you remember the last of your _

_family. Your mother, me (your father,) and your assigned guardian, the Yondaime-hokage. _

_Don't think badly of him though he will soon seal the kyuubi in you. He cares about you greatly. Having _

_no family, he treated you as his own. He is my best friend, and I can say from_

_the bottom of my heart that I am glad to have known him. You see... We estimate the kyuubi may_

_be too powerful to seal inside one person... So, to render it useless, we will seal it's body and _

_mind in you, and it's soul in another. That way, when you die, hopefully of old age, it will be the _

_end. In any case, two lives will be lost. Yondaime-sama has volunteered, as he is the hokage. He_

_will seal it in the other child. Hopefully, someone will volunteer their child soon enough. And either your _

_mother or I will seal the other part in you. Hopefully, one of us will be alive to take care of you._

_Sincerely,_

_Uzumaki Arashi – Your Loving Father_

Now Naruto was beaming. One of his parents were still alive! He had hope. He wanted to find them, so, so badly. Opening the glass case, he saw a special kunai with a note attached.

_Naruto-kun! What's up? This is Yondaime! I remember when you first said my name – I was your _

_yonny-kun. Well, here's my present so you'll become a big strong ninja! I have a speacial lightning fast _

_jutsu. In order to master it, you need a kunai with a special seal I made. Well, I gave one to you! Use it _

_well. And if you see your father, tell him he still owes me that 50 yen from the party. Well, that's it. I'm _

_off to die! Haha. Kidding. :P  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Yondaime-sama (Yonny-kun!)_

_Jeez... Ero-senin was right! Man, what a hyper little fuzz – hey! _Naruto chuckled. He was like the Yondaime. Probably because the Yondaime must've babysat him a _ton_... Rubbed off. _Mom! Mom's present!_

He took out the notebook.

_Dear Naruto..._

_My baby... I'm so sorry, I'm crying all ---- this, and there are tear marks... Haha. I thought --- might like _

_to know more about your par---s. I combined your father's and -- diar- to let yo- know. Hopefully Sensei _

_gave this to Sandaime-sama. I real-- hope this note reached you. I love you Naruto – so, so much. _

_Lovingly,_

_Your Mother, A--o_

_Damn it... I can't read the rest... It's all fuzzy. _Indeed, tear marks and black splotches covered the letter. _Ah, well. I'll just read the diary to find out later._

A picture, framed. That was his final present. But it was blocked by a note.

_Naruto, my son. This is my gift to you. A picture of our small family. Me, your mother, and _

_Yondaime-sama. Do not be ashamed. Neither your mother no I come from proud families. Your _

_mother was an orphan, as was I. But Yondaime-sama let me join the Uzumaki clan. He did you _

_a big favor as well. By giving you a clan, he gave you honor, and dignity. Something to be_

_proud of. So while we may not have great backgrounds, I do hope you are proud of us because_

_we are definitely proud of you._

He preserved all the notes, framing each one of them. Then, _finally_, he took a look at that picture. _Man, I can't wait to see my parents, and my mom, and dad and... Holy... Fuck... No... NO!_

The picture showed four people. The baby, he assumed to be him, carried by a lady... Whom he recognized as none other than Anko. Yondaime sama was in the back making bunny ears to both Anko and the man he assumed as his father. The man had glowing blond hair and blue eyes, just as Naruto did. But contrary to Naruto, he had a calm, serene look about him. A transfixing one – it showed he had a lot of wisdom. He stared at Anko.

The rashness... The being loud... It all came together... He was mad at Anko, but he was _furious _at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya..." he snarled.

* * *

Tsunade sighed, satisfied. _No more paperwork, no more Council meetings... Whole day to myself... By myself... _She quickly pushed away the last thought. These kinda days came once in a blue moon, and she was going to enjoy today. 

"WHERE IS HE?" Naruto came in fuming.

Tsunade had never seen the kyuubi active in Naruto before, and it surprised her. "Naruto if you aren't polite I will have you escorted out."

"Can you please tell me where Jiraiya is?" Naruto said, gritting his teeth.

_Good. Now kyuubi's cut down to size. _"He has been arrested on account of insubordination. If you wish to see him, I suggest you go to the prisons are request." She quickly scribbled down something. "Here, this should give you access."

Naruto was even more frustrated. Seizing it, he rushed down to the prisons.

_Naruto's coming. _Jiraiya sighed... _I've got a long explanation ahead of me... _

"**YOU!**" Naruto barged through the gates.

"Me." Jiraiya calmly said.

"**You knew the whole bloody fucking time!**"

"Yes, I did." Jiraiya said.

"**WHY? TELL ME _NOW_!**"

"Naruto, kyuubi better leave right now, or I'm not telling anything."

Naruto roared.

"I can have you pinned down in a second Naruto. It's your choice." Jiraiya still hadn't moved from his meditation pose. In fact, his eyes were still closed.

"Why..." Naruto said, sharply exhaling. "All this time, why didn't you tell me?"

"Firstly, I couldn't tell you while you were in Konoha – mainly because the Council would've had you executed right then and there. The son of a traitor and missing nin. Yes, your rather was a Rock nin. He left and came here... Naruto, do you know _why_ we had a war with the Rock in the first place? Both nations wanted the kyuubi vessel as their own. Your father betrayed his nation to save you, your mother, and our country. Without him we wouldn't have won. What more reason does the council need? Sandaime-sama barely managed to keep you alive. I trained Yondaime. Me, Sandaime-sama --"

"And Orochimaru..."

"Yes, unfortunately, he, too, are the only ones who know of this. So now it's only me and him."

"Why not during the training?"

"Simple. Because I didn't want you dwindling your thoughts on that. We didn't have time. We had a strict schedule, Naruto. This entire explanation itself will take more time. If I told you that you were the son of a traitor and a missing nin, how would that have impacted you? Coming from your own sensei..."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Kyuubi... You were afraid the kyuubi wasn't in check yet."

"Yes. Even after three years of absorption you still reacted like this. Imagine what you would've done then. A huge chakra wave... We were in _hiding_ Naruto. Akatsuki would've been all over you. We wouldn't have gotten any training done at all. When did I have time. Other than that, Yondaime-sama himself told me of the package you were to receive when you became Jounin. I kept it safely. Orochimaru could've stolen it along with the jutsus in there, Naruto. Who do you think kept it safe? Who do you think got arrested just by protecting his student. And who do you think gave up the love of my life for you, Naruto?" Jiraiya said all this in a deadly calm voice. Not a hint of malice anywhere whatsoever.

"Sensei I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't know."

"It's all right. Like you said, you didn't know. In any case, your mother summarized both your life and his life in about forty pages worth of read. If you want to know the whole story, read it. She's an excellent writer by the way." Jiraiya chuckled. "After all, I taught her, ne?"

"There's no porn in there, right?"

"Of course not. What mother would hand her child porn, Naruto... Now get out, I need to get back to meditation."

He hugged Jiraiya. "Thank you... Oh, and one last thing."

"Go see Anko for that question, Naruto." Jiraiya already knew.

"All right."

* * *

Naruto whizzed off to the ANBU headquarters. "Excuse me?" he spoke to the head person there. "Where can I find Anko-san?" 

"Pardon?" the man had a frown on.

"Mitarashi Anko. Where can I find her?"

"She's very busy. Besides, what would you want with someone of such a high --"

"No, she's not very busy."

Naruto turned around and his eyes went wide.

Using a jutsu, Anko took them both out of there and to her house.

"Mom..." he said at first, and then got used to it. He lay his head in her caring arms. "Mom, why didn't you tell me?"

She closed her teary eyes and hugged him tight. "Oh, Naruto..."

The lay there for a couple minutes like that, simply in each other's arms.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you, too, An – Mom."

"I can't believe I did this to my baby..." And she cuddled him. "My baby's a Jounin already."

"Mom," Naruto whined, trying to pry away from her vice grip of a hug.

"I've heard all about you, Uzumaki." she put on her stern voice.

Naruto paled. "It wasn't my fault! The sexy no jutsu was --"

"All that ramen isn't good for you! I can't believe... What no jutsu?"

Naruto gulped.

They spent the entire day together, Naruto telling about his experiences, catching up on everything he felt needed. Naruto filled her in on all the adventures the had with and without Jiraiya.

"No ramen for a _month!_"

"A _month!_ But Mo-om!"

Anko made an elegant dinner. "Naruto... Are you... You must be... Angry..."

"Angry?" Naruto asked. "Why?"

Anko sighed, putting down her plate. "I was a coward... After all that happened, the kyuubi attack, Orochimaru's betrayal, your father dying... Arashi dying... I... I didn't want to live anymore. At least, not in this world. So... I forgot. My mind merely erased by itself all memory of everything. Of having you, of all the pain. A fantasy seemed so much better. And so I forgot. Today... I wanted to congratulate you. So I stopped by your house. Your door was unlocked... Bad habit, you know. Anyways, I walked into the living room and I saw... I saw the pictures, read the notes, remembered the diary... Everything came flooding back to me... And then... And then I remembered you... My baby..." She hugged him tightly. "All those years... All these sixteen years I could've been there for you, and I wasn't... I was afraid. I didn't want to go back. Oh, Naruto I'm so sorry..."

"Why didn't anyone tell you? Ero-senin, old man Hokage..._"  
_

"Even if they did, it wouldn't have helped. Self induced memory comas are over only when the person who has it wants to come back... Like I said... I was a coward... So, if you hate me, I'm... I'm not going to blame you. I failed you..."

Naruto wasn't enraged, but... He _was _frustrated. All those years of having pain, all those times... She was alive and she wasn't there for him. After all, he had anger – he was only human. Gently he got up. "I... I need some time alone..." _All these years you were begging for company, and now, when you finally have it... You need 'alone time.' _

"Sure..." Anko said. "Oh, and... Naruto?"

"Yeah..." he said irritably.

"Don't... Don't tell anyone. The council will have both our heads, so... You know, until Tsunade sorts this out, don't tell..."

Naruto nodded and walked out.

* * *

"God damn it! Where is that dumb Naruto?" Sakura screamed. "He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago..." 

_Inner Sakura: I'm gonna beat him to a pulp!_

"Hmmm..." Shikamaru said.

"You have that thoughtful look again." Ino said.

"Yeah... His dream is still to become hokage. It's the most important thing for him..."

"Yeah..." they all slowly said.

"So you'd think he'd be on time for it."

"_That's _your big conclusion?" Sakura yelled.

"Meaning if he was late, something must be wrong... terribly wrong."

"Worse than munch missing his Jounin celebration party." Chouji added.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru said.

"We'd better go look for him then." Ino said.

"How troublesome..." Guess who – Shikamaru! (A/N – that rhymed!)

* * *

Naruto sat alone, on a park bench, thinking. _It's not easy, you know. Not everyone can handle pain... You can't blame her..._

_That doesn't ease my pain though..._

_Yeah. No one can ease your pain but yourself._

_What?_

_Forget about it and move on. Forgive her... She needs you right now... Just as much as you need her. She's lost every single person she's ever had._

_AND I NEVER HAD ANYONE._

_But now you do. Your friends, your sensei, Baa-san... Who does she have? She's alone... You know the pain of loneliness more than anyone. Now, for the first time, she's found someone. She has hope. And she risked it by telling you what happened. That's how much she loves you. It'd be like taking the last piece of her sanity away..._

_Damn it_... Naruto really, _really_ loathed his conscience. _Fine... I'll go apologize and fogive her..._

"Naruto!"

"Nani... Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto where were you?"

"Um... Here, actually."

"Ugh. I mean why didn't you come?"

"Come where?"

"Jounin inaugural party? Remember?"

"Huh?... Oh fuck."

She sat down beside him. "Never mind that now, everyone's already done. What happened?"

"I found out the truth..."  
_Oh no... Shit... _

"I... my family --"  
"Sasuke was like a brother to me, too..." she hugged him.

"... Wait, what?"

"We're all part of your family, Naruto... We're there for you."

_What the hell is this girl talking about? Sasuke? _"... What?" Naruto said, breaking the hug.

"I tried to stop him, Naruto, but... But I couldn't."

"Stop who? What happened to Sasuke?"

_He didn't know? He was talking about... His bloodline... _"Ah... Hehe..."

"Sakura-chan what happened to Sasuke?" Naruto was almost yelling now.

Sakura paled. "Naruto... I honestly didn't want to be the one to tell you this..." she said sadly.

_Life really, really hates me right now, doesn't it..._

"But... Sasuke left the village... He went off with Orochimaru because he wanted more power... to kill his brother... He's a missing nin now..."

Naruto collapsed on the bench. Suddenly, he went rigid again. Power coursed withing him once more. Regaining control, he thought, _Again? I've absorbed another piece? At this rate, I'll take all of the kyuubi... Not just half of it... I've got to talk to Ero-Senin... _"Sorry, I spaced out again. What did you say Sakura-chan?"

* * *

Jiraiya was inside his cell making seals on the ground. Holograms came up. Frowning at the current red hologram of a girl, he altered the chakra ratio. This one turned blue. "Fuck... Wait... the babies! I need to search the babies in that same year... Meaning... They're the same age as Naruto. Most likely to be kunoichi." _Well that helps... Only 300 girls Naruto's age in Konoha... God damn it. _Lying down, he continued it well into the night. "Red... Red... Red... Blue... Green... Red... Yellow... Red again..." _Come on! I need one crappy match! Come one white! _"Red... Brown... Green... Yellow... Red... Blue... Red... Black. Hm... She's pretty sexy. Nah, too small breasts. Red... Green... Brown..." Jiraiya took a glass of water. _If I get another red I'm going to fucking explode. _"Green... Typical... Yellow, Brown..." His jaw dropped. _White... White! It's a match! Now, who is this... _Jiraiya filed through the archives in his pocket. "Ah-ha! Haruno Sakura... Isn't that the pink-haired girl that Naruto has a... crush... on... Oh fuck." 

"Hey!" the guard said. "What do you think you're --"

"Rasengan..."

The cell exploded, killing the guard in an instant.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya came through.

"Jiraiya? Weren't you supposed to --"

"Tell me you've been monitoring Haruno Sakura."

"Of course. Her growth is very --"

"_Medically_! Have you given her a physical in the last three months?"

"Of course not! Not in _22 months_. She's a full doctor. She can take care of herself."

Jiraiya paled. "Oh fuck..."

* * *

"Sasuke... Sasuke did... GOD DAMN IT SASUKE!" 

Sakura hugged him even tighter now. "Naruto... We'll get him back... together..."

Naruto promised himself he'd never cry again in his life, but here he was crying... His mother... Sasuke... the council wanting to kill him... He wanted to run away from it all. He wanted to forget about it. Even living in a dream would help. He realized how Anko felt. _Mom must've had it worse... After a certain amount of pressure... She cracked... _

In all the years she had known Naruto, he _never_ cried. Ever. She couldn't bare to see him cry. Breaking the hug, she placed her lips on his... And Naruto forgot his world for that brief instant. It was a small kiss, innocent and pure, but to Naruto, God just made Judgment.

Naruto was suddenly calm. Sakura was a fervent red. "Sakura-chan? What... was that for?"

"I don't _like_ you in that way, just... Just wanted to calm you down." She couldn't tell him she loved her... He didn't like her back, so... It would've been a waste.

"So..." Naruto said slowly. "We're officially friends again? Like before?"

"No... Better than before."

Naruto smiled. "Okay, Sakura-chan."

"Sakura!" Tsunade now came running.

"Tsunade-sam --"

"Come on!" And she poofed away with Sakura.

_... Huh? _Naruto knew he had to follow Sakura, but he wanted to tell a special someone something first. Going into Anko's house, he found her still awake.

"Naru --"

Before she could finish, Naruto kissed her on the cheek. "Love you still. Bye Mom. Gotta go." And he ran off to find Sakura.

Anko gently put a hand on her cheek where Naruto kissed her. _I love you, too, Naruto. My baby... _And Anko resumed her Jounin work.

* * *

"Naruto." Jiraiya spoke to him sternly. "You read the letters, right?" "My, my family letters? Yeah." 

"Well then you know one person has the kyuubi body, and the other the spirit... To end the kyuubi forever... You know that, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto began to realize where this was going.

"There is a reason Sandaime-sama put you and Sakura on a team... She is that person. Yondaime-sama wasn't stupid. He wouldn't take a risk. Which means the deadly factor is ruled out. You'll get all the kyuubi chakra and heightened senses with perfect control."

"But what happens to Sakura-chan? I mean, she hasn't been in check. There is no seal on her."

"That's because a different seal was used on her. Your father actually placed the seal on her, as he didn't know the Death God Summoning Jutsu. So Yondiame used it on you. I'm guessing it was a change of plans. In any case, because she has been unchecked for so long... The kyuubi spirit might be taking over. I honestly didn't know it was her, or I would've monitored her. If that happens... She is under kyuubi's command... And, in the end, we might have to kill her."

Naruto gulped.

"In any case, we hope that is not the case. Tsunade-cha, er.. -san, is running a physical on her to see what's going on. If she's okay, then I'll perform the seal that'll keep her in check. But I have a mission for you. You have to tell her about this. Remember, she is _very_ emotional. You were used to pain and suffering. She isn't. So when you tell her that she is in fact half demon, unlike you who just contain the body, don't expect her to take it easily. She may say she hates you, whatever. Just giver her some alone time. In any case, I will be travelling in the hope that the kyuubi spirit in her isn't out of control to the one person who knows more about seals than anyone else."

"Who?"

"Orochimaru..." Jiraiya sighed.

* * *

Well, that's the end! No I'm kidding. Gotcha, didn't I?

* * *

"Sasuke-kun. It is time." 

"For what?"

"Learning the long-promised Uchiha seal, of course. That, and learning one more secret about the sharingan."

Orochimaru frowned. _That speed... No doubt it's Yondiame's jutsu. But who... Jiraiya... So, after all these years he's finally using it... It must be some an emergency..._

"What is it?"

"Orochimaru." Jiraiya said landing, picking up his kunai.

"There's no need, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said to Sasuke who was picking up his sword. "What do you need?"

"Kyuubi.." Jiraiya plainly said.

"Ah, I see. The pink-haired, girl, yes?"

"So you did know."

"Of course I did. Sarutobi was an idiot, trusting me with everything. Kukukukuku..."

"Can you make a seal for it?"

"I already have... And I've already placed it on the girl."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Why – I see... You're afraid of it as well..."

Orochimaru's eye brows came together. "Anyone who isn't would be a fool."

"Is it active?"

"Kukuku..."

"What do you want then?"

_Sakura... Kyuubi? Afraid... of Sakura? _Sasuke was deep in thought.

"You taught Naruto-kun the rasengan and Flying Thunder God Jutsu, yes?"

"I have..."

"I want Naruto to fight Sasuke. No interruptions... To the death."

"When?"

"A month from now. But... How do I know you'll return?"

Jiraiya tossed him a large scroll. "My frog summoning scroll." _Gama-bunta-sama... I am so sorry... I had to._

"Very well." Opening the scroll, Orochimaru gave a drip of blood and screamed, "DEMONIC SPIRIT SEAL!" The paper glowed and then burned away to ashes. "There. I have activated it permanently. It should keep everything in check."

"All right... I'll see you in a month."

"You'd better..."

_The Mengekyuou... Will be mine..._

_

* * *

_"Sensei! Sakura's stomach began glowing for a second, and now there's a seal on her stomach. I'm guessing you succeeded."

"Better than I had hoped for, yes. Now she's safe... Along with all of us."

Sakura was lying on the hospital bed, sound asleep.

Sighing, Naruto got up and went home, after a long, long day. Crashing into bed, Naruto thought about all that had just happened. He'd decided to forgive his mother, and so that was out the way. Sakura was healed now, and so that was all right. Now, he had three problems. The Council trying to get him killed, Jiraiya breaking out of prison, and Sasuke... _Good Lord... Life really hates me... _

Next morning Sakura woke up.

"N-Naruto?"

"Hey Sakura-chan. How are you feeling?"

"Fine... What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"Uh... Say, Sakura-chan, you wanna go for a walk in the forest?"

"Um, sure Naruto, I guess."

The forest was cool. The flowers were in full bloom, and dew still lay on the grass. They gently walked on the path in each other's caring company.

"First, before I tell you what happened, you gotta promise me you won't interrupt or get mad at me... After I'm done I don't mind you screaming your head off, or whacking me, cuz I deserve it. Just wait till I'm done, okay?"

Sakura was amazed he'd say such a thing. "Naruto, I won't get mad at you."

"You promise?"

She slowly nodded her head.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto sat her down on a dry spot and sat as well. "Okay, so... The story begins... One day, the kyuubi, the nine tails demon fox – the most powerful of all demons – attacks Konoha for reasons unknown. Anyways, to defend the nation, the leader, the Yondiame-hokage steps up. Unknown to most, the kyuubi was invincible and immortal... At least, in it's current stage."

Sakura was about to open her mouth, but then remembered her promise.

"So, the hokage split the demon into two – the body in one, and the spirit in the other. But then came the problem. It was still immortal. So, taking the body, he sealed in one child and the spirit in another. They were both very young children – why children? Because children's bodies adapt rather quickly, and would be able to carry the sealed demon within. This way, because the demon was split in two, it's powers wouldn't be together, and it's immortality was reduced to that of a human's. That way, when the human containers died, hopefully of a natural death, the demon would die along with it. Normally, the demon would just escape hell, but because it's spirit is separated, it can't. That's the true story. The kyuubi was never killed. It was sealed withing two children. One of them being... Me." Naruto took off his shirt, applied chakra to his stomach, and revealed a seal. "The demon's body is contained within me. The adults knew this, so the Sandaime made a law saying no one can talk about it. In any case, without my body, the kyuubi would be outside. But the other person has it much worse... You can seal a body... But you can't seal a spirit. So for the other child, the spirit was merged. That person is in fact half demon. I just contain it. That child has an even greater burden."

Sakura paled. "Who is it...?" she asked softly.

"You, Sakura-chan... You were volunteered to contain the spirit..."

Sakura seemed very much emotionless for quite a while. Her brain digested all this slowly. Finally, she broke down crying. What else could she do? What else would _anyone_ do? If anyone had just discovered they were half demon, that half of them was responsible for the deaths and injuries of thousands, robbing them of the greatest leader ever... Immense guilt, hatred for one's self, hating others for causing this for her...

Naruto couldn't blame her... Sakura was strong, stronger than most – instead of blaming others, she took this as an own fault. That itself showed strength. Naruto hugged her. "Shhh... It's okay." he said stroking her hair.

It was uncontrolled sobbing – she was crying so hard her body was trembling. She gave herself up to Naruto and simply wailed her heart out.

"You're not a demon. Jiraiya-sensei already put a seal on you. You're back to plain old Sakura-chan now. You never were a demon. The kyuubi spirit never took over you, so you were fine. It's not your fault. You couldn't help it. If anything, you're a hero Sakura-chan. You saved all those people who are still alive today. We still love you, all of us. Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei, me, all your friends..."

"They'll hic hate me sob when they sob find out."

"No... No one will hate you. Kakashi-sensei already knows, I know, Ero-senin knows, Baa-chan knows... We don't hate you. What makes you think the others will?"

"I dunno! I'm scared..."

Naruto couldn't bear to see her like this – like a completely wilted flower. He wanted to kiss the life back into her. Seizing her, he suddenly kissed her as hard as he could. She purred with the touch. Her lips were soft and tender. Gently licking them, Naruto found they were salty from all the tears. She moaned through her sobs as he did this. Nibbling her lower lip, he gained access and his tongue began searching her mouth. Every cavern, every taste, every sweet Sakura-filled sensation was now owned by him. She was his, all his.

Gently kissing her tear marks, he whispered, "That was to calm you down." She had stopped sobbing now. "And also, because I love you."

"I love you, too, Naruto."

Naruto lifted her up suddenly and threw her into the air.

"Ah! Naruto!" she laughed as he caught her in his arms.

Kissing her neck, he said, "Finally, a laugh out of you. Now let's go have lunch. We already missed breakfast because of you."

"Haha. Okay." Sakura said getting back to normal.

* * *

"So?" Tsunade said, putting down chop sticks. 

Anko, Naruto, Jiraiya, Sakura, and Kakashi were at the table.

"So what?" Naruto asked.

"He told me, Tsunade-sama."

"Well, you've taken to it rather well!" Kakashi's eyes were upside down U's.

"Good, but have you found out about your family?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto?" Sakura was curious now as well.

"Ero-Senin! You didn't tell her?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya. "You knew?"

"Heck, it ain't my family. Not my place to say.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"I knew, but I think you should say."

Naruto gave a pleading look to Anko.

"As your elder, I am allowed to torture you. You say, Naruto." she replied smiling.

"But... But..." There was no way he could get out of this.

Sakura kissed him on the cheek.

They all raised an eye brow.

Anko gave a threatening look to Naruto. _Who does she think she is, kissing my boy?_

Naruto paled. "Well, I guess I'd better come out with it. But keep this to yourselves, cuz we don't want the Council using something else against me."

"One minute." Jiraiya said. Making a sound barrier jutsu, he said, "Continue."

"Kakashi-sensei, Ero-senin and M – Anko-san already know this. But anyways, Yondaime-sama was my Guardian, or God-father, or whatever you'd like to call him. He was my father's best friend. My father was actually from the Rock village. He and my mother were both orphans, though my mother was a ninja from this village. He was a missing nin who helped Konoha win their victory over Rock. Yondaime-sama let he and my mother join his clan, the Uzumakis, so I became Uzumaki Naruto. My mother..." Naruto paused. "Well, it'd be better to ask her, ne Mom?"

"You are _so_ grounded boy..." Anko growled.

Tsunade dropped her plate, and Sakura fell out of her seat. Jiraiya bawled out laughing, Naruto sweat-dropped, and Kakashi had a smug look on his face.

"ANKO?"

"Yeah, me..." she said fuming. "I'm watching you Uzumaki, still no ramen for a _month_!"

"Hey, Mom, that's uncool. You're an Uzumaki, too!"

She slapped him.

"OW!"

The lunch soon ended and everyone got up and went. Anko went back to her work, as did Kakashi. Jiraiya made himself scarce (went back to his cell to act like nothing had happened,) and Sakura went back home. Tsunade and Naruto were the only ones remaining.

"I'm happy for you, Naruto..." Tsunade sadly said.

"You're happy for me, but you're not happy... What's wrong?"

Over the years, she assumed herself to be the maternal figure in Naruto's life. Cleaning up after him, feeding him proper food, and bossing him around. Now that Anko was here, it was out of place for her to do such a thing... She was losing another loved one, just in a different way. "Nothing, nothing."  
Naruto gently kissed her on the cheek. "Baa-san, no matter what happens, I will always love you. I just love Mom in a different way. You're still my favorite granny ever. I'm just luckier than most people – it's like having two moms, ne? So I will always love you."

Tsunade hugged Naruto. "Thanks, Naruto. Oh, and what was with you and Sakura back there?"  
"We're boyfriend and girlfriend now!... I think... I mean, I did say I love you and she said it back... But does that really make us? I dunno, I gotta ask Sakura-chan."

Tsunade chuckled and sent him off.

* * *

"Jiraiya." the head of the Council now came. "For murder and attempted escape from prison, we hereby sentence you to execution." 

The moon turned red, almost as if foreboding some ominous occurrence. While the mortals slept, the moon still watched everything that went on in the cloaked night's darkness. Yes, blood would surely shed in the morning. The question was, whose?

* * *

Well, that's it! Really, that's it. Next chapter is a sad chapter... Sort of... No, not really. Anyways, like Yondaime-sama gave Kakashi a test, Kakashi lets Naruto lead his first mission as a Jounin. But who turns out to be his third team mater? Gasp! Anyways, next chapter will bring us all the way back to Kira-chan's arrival, like I had it in the unedited story-line. Well, that was quite a detour! A five chapter one. '' Ah, well. More bloodshed and gore next time, a long with some fluff to brighten a gloomy day. Next time : Into the fog! 


	7. The Power of Love

Well guys, this chapter is a bit shorter than the other chapters. Partly because this mission is giving me a serious writer's block. I keep changing it and it's annoying. So anyways, let's go on with our next chapter!

* * *

Jiraiya took one last smell of the crisp, cold Konoha morning air. In his youth he would always take a stroll in the morning to start the day on a good mood. The forest provided moist air which soothed his lungs. But today was different. Yes, he was sure of it. Today, the air itself seemed hurtful, almost foreboding an ominous event. Gazing at the distant horizon, he noticed the red clouds. Chuckling, he thought of the ever so superstitious Tsunade. _"Red clouds in the morning means blood with be shed today... It's an omen..." Tsunade always repeated that... Heh... _He proudly stepped up to the gallows. Fighting? No, he wouldn't... _couldn't_. How could he harm any innocent Konoha ninjas? It was Danzo who was to die, yes... Not these ANBU's... 

"You always were a fool, Jiraiya." Danzo remarked.

Jiraiya was pinned bye iron nails on each of his limbs to rusty iron poles; he would die soon from the loss of blood itself, if not from tetanus. They used chakra nullification jutsus to absorb all his chakra into the abyss of chaos that was the ground. He was barefoot on damp, wet mud, and earthworms danced in the moisture. Caged in a building, Jiraiya looked to the one source of hope... Danzo himself.

Yes, that was Jiraiya's ability. He could look the enemy himself and gain hope. Glaring at Danzo, he said, "Yes... A _loyal _fool..." Breaking the chains in an instant, he tore his limbs out of the pole. True, he could barely walk, true, if he ever survived he would be bed-ridden... But Jiraiya didn't care. He had hope... And he would eliminate the source of it...

Jumping above the ANBU, he landed in front of Danzo. Surprisingly, his prosecutor merely chuckled. "Like I said, a fool... A fool when it came to love... A fool when it came to understanding power... Having a fool for a sensei, and being a fool... What a waste of such _power_..." Danzo hissed 'power' like it was something sacred, something to be worshiped. Taking out a small dagger, he cleanly inserted into Jiraiya's lung, purposefully missing his heart.

"Danzo..." Jiraiya wheezed out. "I'll... I'll drag you --"

Danzo made a cut downwards, cleanly making his right lung disfunctional.

Jiraiya was beginning to turn red. "down... to hell --"  
Another stab in the neck, causing blood to spray out from his jugular.

As he died, Jiraiya looked at Danzo in the eye with such passion, Danzo took a step back. "w-with me..." Upon completing it's final duty, Jiraiya's body fell to the ground, dead.

Danzo stared at the corpse for some moments... _No, Jiraiya... I'm still here... You've failed this mission, as well... Heh... _But despite the self-convincing ideas, that stare caught Danzo off guard. Something had gone awry when he killed Jiraiya, and he didn't like it. He had never seen such passion flaring those blue eyes of idiocy. Jiraiya seemed... _Satisfied... As if he wanted this end, to be killed as a shinobi would, face to face with his predator... What a fool... _As the small moments passed, Danzo moved on. "Burn his corpse."

"Danzo-sama, isn't it a sign of dis --" an ANBU began.

"I said burn it."

"... Yes, Danzo-sama..."

* * *

Naruto awoke to Tsunade crying over him. 

"Baa-san? What's wrong?"

"He's gone... He's gone, he's gone, _he's GONE_!" She sobbed over him, losing all track of sense or the real world. Her most precious thing had just disappeared from the world... again.

FLASHBACK

"He's gone, Jiraiya... What do I do?"

"You love him don't you?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" Her sobs only increased at that.

Leaning over, Jiraiya brought an arm around Tsunade's waist and leaned in for a kiss. He gently kissed away her tears. "Well then, you complete his dreams for him. He wished to become hokage, right? Then he would've wanted someone he loved to become hokage... Someone like you."

Tsunade stared at her teammate, looking for comfort in his eyes. But all she found was the truth. Her tears had stopped just because of pure shock that he had kissed her. "Wh-What?"

"I can't help you get over him Tsunade. Acceptance is something that comes with time... But in the meantime, I suggest you fulfill his only dream. Become hokage. You're the first hokage's grand daughter. No one would oppose you..."

"Y-You... You think I can just _accept_ Dan's death? Just like that say, 'Oh, okay. He died. Time to move on!' You... You wouldn't know anything about love!"

Jiraiya nodded. "That I don't... But I did all I could, Tsunade. I gave you my best suggestion..." And with that he left Tsunade to wallow in her sorrow.

Tsunade looked all around... The bleak the scenery of the snow seemed so uncompramising. There was no comfort to be found anywhere. She stood on that wooden bridge above the frozen stream, replaying all that had just happened. Looking at the dull, gray sky, she thought to herself, _Dan... I'm so sorry... I can't... I just... can't... _

END FLASHBACK

Now, he, too, was gone... All the times he had been there for her. Every time, it turned out he was right... Every time what he said about love applied to her... He was always right... And yet, he didn't have anyone. How could he understand so much without being love himself? It didn't make sense... But these questions were soon overridden by the sorrow in her heart. "Jiraiya... Jiraiya... Oh, Jiraiya..."

"Baa-san... I believe Jiraiya-sensei told you long ago, all you can really do is complete their dream for them. You completed Dan's and your brother's dream... May be it's time for one more... It'd be best not to wallow in you sorrow..."

She looked up at him... Yes, he was Jiraiya's student all right... _Move on... Don't forget, but move on... Jiraiya... I... I loved you... I love you still... _"Danzo killed him..." she said, finally getting back on her feet. "I think he had Jiraiya executed.

"Baa-san, I'm going to make a grave for him... I just need some time alone..."

Wiping up her tears, Tsunade nodded. "Hai..."

_"Naruto, being hokage isn't about what you want... or what you need. It's about what Konoha needs... About what the fire country needs... And the fire country needs reform. It needs a strong leader people can trust, physically and emotionally. You cannot be like Tsunade, one death and you leave your village for decades... You have to carry on the strength of the Hokage's before you... And the strength of your loved ones who die for you. If someone dies, your motive to become hokage is for that person. That person gave up the only thing he or she really had, and that is their life, for you... I'm not going to stop you from becoming hokage, but know this, when a leader is weak, the nation is weak. You've got to be strong... For the sake of everyone else..." _Naruto remembered Jiraiya's words as he walked through the forest. It was surprising how wise the Senin really was, and how little he let people know... _Actually... He never really hid it... People never really bothered to get to know him... To... "To see underneath the underneath..." _It all made sense. All his senseis were trying to teach him the same thing, and it took him so long to figure it out. _ "A shinobi's true strength is revealed when they want to protect someone dear to them..." If we see underneath the underneath we see how much love we really have for each other... If we really thought about it that way, there would be no reason for war, for fights... Because we're all so similar... _It all made sense why "Old-Man Hokage" was so peaceful... Because love is the true power... Love is the true freedom with which we can soar to unimaginable heights.

Finishing up the engraving, he looked at his finished product and smiled sadly. _Man, Ero-Senin... You were one hell of an awesome teacher... I... You were like a father to me... _Kneeling in front of the grave, he prayed for a short moment before he broke down crying. Konoha needed to be rebuilt from scratch because of all this corruption. He had to strong for the sake of everyone else. Jiraiya just died... He repeated the mantra, _Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry... _over and over in his mind. Anger was flowing through him. _Another piece of the kyuubi..._

FLASHBACK

"Say, Ero-Senin?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Yeah kid?"

"Why are you so perverted?"

"Hmmm..." Jiraiya's eyes seemed like they were in another world. "Well, a long time ago, when I was a kid, my family was massacred... And somehow, I didn't feel any pain... Partly because I was adopted, so may be they weren't really family... I didn't know. In any case, I knew I loved them... So why didn't I feel pain? So I questioned to myself... What is love? Is love sex? If you have sex does it mean you love them? If you really like them as more than a friend is that love? What is love? Why can't one be gay? I never saw a problem with it. People make so many issues about these things, I wanted to know for myself... And I kept going the whole time, just to know did I really love my family or not..."  
"Well, if you like a person more than a friend, I think you'd really love them, right?"  
"That's the problem. There are so many kinds of loves... You can love a father, a mother, a best friend, a spouse, a pet... You can love someone out of respect... I've felt all these personally, so I know. But are they really love? If you died, would I cry?"

"That's not really nice..."

"That's what bugged me... I loved my family, so why didn't I cry? So I researched and researched... Saw what philosophers said about it... And in all my years of research, I've only really discovered one thing... The paradox of freedom, is that freedom always comes with a limit: responsibility. There is no freedom without limitations... But I believe that true love is the only freedom without limitations... When you have that other person, that's all you need. You can do anything... last storms, weather the roughest times... At least, that's what it feels like... When they just touch you, it's like you can fly..." Jiraiya chuckled. "The wonder of love..."

"But that also has a limit, right? It's only as long as you have your loved one."

"Really? If my loved one died, I would do anything she wanted me to on her dying wish. It would still enable me to do great things. On the other hand, if you wallow in your sorrow, then it is your choice that you aren't exercising your freedom. You could choose to accept it and move on, but you don't." Jiraiya said sadly.

"I see..."

END FLASHBACK

Yes, the pervert was actually a very profound person... Naruto just wished he could see him one last time... _Danzo must've burned his body as well... At least I was able to make a memorial for him... I will avenge you, Sensei... Danzo will go to hell..._

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto whirled around. "Hinata. What are you doing here?"  
"Um, I-I heard the news, a-and I wanted t-to see i-if you were a-all right."  
"I'm fine, so you didn't have to worry." he said sadly.

"A-And also, Kakashi-s-san called y-you."

"Hai." And Naruto rushed off. He didn't want to think about it... He just wanted to focus on his work. That way his mind wouldn't be on it... When he came back he could think...

Hinata looked at the inscription and smiled. _Naruto-kun..._

_

* * *

_Opening the creaky door, Tsunade gently stepped in the wooden hut. Turning on the lamp, she saw it was rather small, but nevertheless tidy. She took out a crumpled piece of paper. Reading it for the thousandth time, she walked up to the only desk in the hut which was placed next to a bed. A window was overlooking it, but that was all there was to this hut. _This is where he lived? He was Senin... He was offered to become hokage... He was world-renowned... And Jiraiya-kun lived in a thirty square foot house? Jiraiya..._ She stopped herself from sobbing. Walking up to the desk, there was a package, as promised in his letter... well, will. It was a red velvet box neatly tied with a ribbon. Opening the ribbon, Tsunade read the note.

_Dear Tsunade-chan... Heh, I've always wanted to call you that. I love you... I really, really do. By the time you read this, one of three things will have happened – all ending in my death. In any case, I will be dead by now. Either by Danzo, or a mission I was about to leave on, or Orochimaru's seal not working on Sakura. Yes, I planned this as far back as then. I can imagine your face right now, pouting... Those lips I always imagined I would kiss... The anger in your face fading as I massaged your worries away... Heh... In any case, you never really got to read my book... Well, if you have the time, I know it may be perverse, but it's not really as bad as you think. :P Who knows, you might like it... In any case, I wrote that book to keep me within the limits of my duty, to distract my love. All the things that happen to the main character, was what I imagined happening to you... The main characters are you and I... in my imagination... So perhaps you never really loved me back... I was too much of a coward to really find that out, even in the end... Ah, well. Inside is my life savings... If we ever got married I was going to give it as your wedding present, or for our kids... Or something of the sort. Heh... I'm really sorry, Tsunade... I never told you... All those times... Anyways, open the box... What's left of me is already with you. Icha Icha Paradise is pretty much my diary. I was rather amazed it became a best seller. So if you read it, you may find many of the same instances... Anyways, that is all I have to say. Whatever is mine is yours... This hut, this box... And my heart. I was always yours, Tsunade. You could've come to me anytime and for any problem... I would've gladly listened. You were the best thing that ever happened to me... My life, my liberty, and my soul._

_Love,_

_ Jiraiya._

_Jiraiya... Oh, Jiraiya!_ Tsunade fell down crying. She cried her eyes out just remembering all the things they did together, thinking about all the things they could've done... What they _should've_ done... _Jiraiya... I love you, too... I love you Jiraiya... _Tsunade hugged what she had left of him – Jiraiya's pen which he used to write his book. It still smelled of him – and it always would. Jiraiya used a jutsu to make sure of that. It was all she had left of him... And it wasn't enough... It just wasn't enough.

Opening the box she found one large, perfectly cut diamond. What ever space the diamond didn't occupy, gold did. 22 carat gold. It was enough to support three families for two generations. And Jiraiya was giving her this... He had given _everything_ to her... _Jiraiya... I'm so stupid... Now you've died, too... But not in vain... It took me a while to realize it, you had to wait for me... But not anymore... I'll make your dreams come true, Jiraiya... I will... And I'll join you after... Just wait a little bit... Just a couple years, Jiraiya... I'm coming, Love..._

_

* * *

_The village was indeed affected by Jiraiya's loss... The Council had ordered an execution, but no one believed that he would actually face his trial. No one wanted to believe it. Jiraiya was a man of power and humility. Many elders spoke with him. He participated in the regular shogi matches which were now canceled. He entertained many women by peeping. Today, all the hot springs were empty. He gave confidence to the children by passing by, much like his sensei. Thus, there was no school today. The council may have killed him, they may have banned his name from the village... But a little piece of him still existed in everyone of them, still affecting their daily lives.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto came. 

"Naruto... I'm sorry for your loss..."

"Hai..."

Things were very gloomy. It seemed the news had spread throughout Konoha that a Senin was punished with the death sentence. In any case, Kakashi continued. "Now that you're a Jounin, you will need to lead a mission. For this, I've given two more team mates. I won't be involved. You will lead and conduct the Chuunin in an A Class mission, understood?"

"Hai. Who will be the extra two Chuunin?"

"Sakura will remain, and the two additions will be Hinata Chouji."

"I see... When will this mission take place?"

"Immediately. You leave in an hour."

"Understood. May I have the specs?"

Kakashi gave him a scroll.

Naruto dressed in his black uniform. During the nights, he had managed to make Yondaime's seal work. The seal would originally be placed on a kunai, but Naruto had so much chakra he shape kunais and weapons out of pure chakra. In them, he could form seal with his chakra as well. That is how he 'got weapons out of nowhere.' With his latest addition of kyuubi chakra which occurred during his prayer at Jiraiya's memorial, Naruto was certain he could pull of his new jutsu a couple times. With that, he also made seals on his clothes as well.

* * *

"M-M-Me?" Hinata eeped. 

"Hai. You will go with Naruto." Kurenei sighed. "I'm sorry about the unannounced decision, but I had not choice. I'm sorry Hinata."

* * *

"Ugh... How troublesome..." Shikamaru stated. "My mission tactics will be screwed up without Chouji to beat the crap out of them..." 

"Chouji do you have to go? I mean is it safe? You don't even know who will lead this A Class mission! I mean think about --" Ino was interrupted.

"Relax. I'm sure Ino can pound, as can you, Shikamaru. I've done A Class missions before. And while this leader may not be as smart as Shikamaru, you can't say he's a bad leader. Besides, I have no choice. Asuma-sensei said I have to. Well, I'm off!" And he was gone...

"You love him don't you..." It was more a statement.

Ino nodded. "Yeah..." A choked voice came out.

Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. He's strong. He'll come through." _Who is this leader... They haven't made many Jounin promotions... Naruto was promoted, but Kakashi wouldn't be stupid enough to put him on a mission already... Would he? Not after what just happened to Jiraiya-sama..._

_

* * *

_"Man... This new leader guy must be some sort of idiot we've never met... I mean come on! Who shows up late for their own mission?" Chouji grumbled.

Naruto now came, dragging his feet across the dirt. His team was appalled. No one had _ever_ seen Naruto like this. He looked like he had just come from hell. His hair hung down, his eyes had bags underneath... Naruto was literally falling apart. Just hanging on by a thread. "All right team. We have an A Class Mission. In this mission, stealth is key. We are to retrieve a document for the kazekage from Orochimaru. Also, we are to kill him if possible. Otherwise, just retrieve the document. Although it is not in his lair, it is in the heart of Sound Village, meaning our side quest from Tsunade-sama would be --"

"To damage Sound as much as possible." Chouji filled in. "Not bad."

"All right. Remember this is a stealth mission, and that we may face Orochimaru. I want you all to meet back here in three hours with all you emergency kits packed. There is no holding back on this mission. We will regroup with a team from Mist as well. We're taking down Sound here and now. It's the final ending of a long war. I suggest you get your weapons."

Three hours later they met at the gates of Konoha.

"All right. I think the plan will be pretty obvious. We keep Hinata in the middle because she can warn us. Chouji is the front as he is the muscle of this team, and any obstacle will be crushed. Then comes Sakura-chan, then Hinata, and then me. We can't let Sakura-chan be hurt at all. She is our main medic with Hinata as our back up, but we don't want to be in a situation where we are forced to rely on Hinata 100. Remember, if any sound nin sees you, kill him. We have authorization to kill. Yes, we are killing innocent lives, but it's for the sake of 40,000 other innocent lives at home. So from here we will go to mist. We should go to the border of sound. It should be roughly a week journey. Let's get started."

No one had ever seen Naruto like this. It was like he thought about this for a _long _time, despite the fact that he only had three hours. Naruto was clear and crisp in every decision. There was no question in their minds about authority; he was the boss – and he made that clear enough. It seemed he was postponing thinking about the Senin until they finished the mission. And with a booming start they rushed off.

With Hinata guiding him, Naruto managed to maintain the four on the right track.

"All right... This looks like a good place to set up camp." Naruto said, landing.

"We have enough food to last us the week. By then we will have gone to another town and we can fill our rations up again." Sakura reported studiously.

Briskly nodding, he continued, "Okay guys. Tonight I'll get the whole night. We're still inside Konoha borders for now. Tomorrow we won't have this chance. So get some rest. Tomorrow you three will be doing shifts. The day after all four of us and so on." Naruto said, sitting on a tree stump.

Once everyone else was asleep, Naruto began meditating to see just how much of the kyuubi he had absorbed. He had absorbed quite a bit with Jiraiya's death, but only meditation would make a proper estimate. Little did he notice the pink-haired kunoichi sneaking up on him.

Wrapping her arms around him, she said, "I love you."

They shared one small, loving kiss and that was it. "After this mission, okay? I promise."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Sure..."

"Good night."

"Good night... Oh, and, Naruto? This time, we'll get Sasuke-kun back."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Say, Naruto's really improved, ne Hinata?" Chouji whispered.

"Y-Yes. He seems m-more determined n-now."

"I can imagine why. He's been trained by a powerful Senin for three years... Phew. I mean man! I'd love to be able to kick ass hard."

"Y-You yourself are a t-talented shinobie, Ch-Chouji-kun."

"Oh, ya think?" Chouji turned pink. "Thanks Hinata, but not like him... I mean all I have is power. Naruto's got power, speed, and stamina. Sakura's got her medical thing going on. You've mastered your byakungan to a much better degree by now, ne? You must be awesome, too. All in all, I think we'll _pown_ this Orochimaru down. We've got you, me, Sakura, Naruto, and those four guys from Mist. This is going to be cake."

Hinata's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Y-Yeah... I believe we may w-win."

"May? Come on, Hinata, say it with me, we will school those guys' asses!"

"W-We will d-defeat --"

"No, no, no. _School_."

"W-We will s-school those guys'," she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Letting it out, she said, "asses..." She looked liked she was anticipating someone to hit her.

Instead, Chouji cheered her on. "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about." Taking out a bag of chips, Chouji began munching.

Hinata felt... she felt confident. She never really got to know Chouji or what a great guy he was. It was... It was a nice feeling inside. "U-Um, Chouji-kun... Do you really think you should e-eat so m-much?" she asked lightly.

Chouji sighed. "You think I'm fat, too, don't you?" he asked sadly.

"N-No... No not at a-all. I w-was just concerned i-if you would run out b-before seven days..." she said, turning away.

Chouji turned her back to facing him. "Hey, thanks Hinata-chan. But it's no problem. I always pack extra food. What I really need to learn is how to cook though..."

"I-I-I've taken c-cooking classes b-before..." she said softly.

"Really! Will you cook for me sometime?"

Hinata saw a ray of hope. "W-Would you try my c-cooking?"

"Definitely!"

"Chouji-kun I will most definitely cook for you." Hinata said, smiling.

"Hey, thanks Hinata-chan."

_Chan..._ Hinata felt warm inside. She thought about the Hyuuga.

_"You call this cooking? A dog cooks better!"_

_"I-I am s-sorry O-Otou-san. I-I'll do better n-next time."_

_"Next time? You will be lucky if I'm not dead by next time."_

Chouji wasn't brought up royally... He wasn't educated properly... But even still, he had something the proud Hyuugas didn't... Compassion. Hinata would _definitely_ cook for Chouji when they got back...

* * *

So, the pairings have been set. And I absolutely, _positutely _the mission will be done by next chapter. So I'm a chapter behind schedule. Ah, well. In any case, Naruto will come back, mission over, some fluff to cheer things up, and get started on that Rock Mission with our beloved Kira-chan, ne? Pairings have been set. ChoujiHina (bet you haven't read one of these yet, huh?) NaruSaku, KakashiOC, JiraiyaTsunade. Bet you all thought I wouldn't kill off Jiraiya, huh? You should read my other story. Believe me, I kill many main characters. B) I'm cool like that. '' anyways, hope you enjoyed.  



	8. Prankster Is Back

Aha! I have overcome my writer's block! Take that stupid block! Well, this chapter needs a bit more work on it, and it was rushed. But I'm just too lazy to do that. (Which is why I'm going to ask my beta if he can beta all my stories. Yup, I got a beta! Yesterday! I feel so proud. B) ) Anywyas, on with the chapter!

* * *

Naruto blew away the shrubs with sheer chakra, rushing past the trees, seething with rage. _How dare they... How DARE they... _Turning around he saw his team barely keeping up and decided slow down. "How are you guys doing?"

Sakura plopped onto the ground, panting, her face layered with perspiration. "We're... Doing fine... We can... keep... going..." Oh, but the cool forest grass was so comfortable, and the ground was nice and firm, like Naruto's arms, and... Before she knew it, she was asleep.

Picking her up, he looked at Hinata, who not only had to endure the same distance and speed, but lost chakra and energy all the while due to the byakungan being active. She was very near fainting. _Why didn't they tell me... Probably couldn't stop me... Heh... _He turned his attention to Chouji. "All right. We've lost a lot of distance because of _them_... So, Chouji, carry her."

"Naruto, are you... Are you sure?"

Making sure Hinata was unconscious, he continued, "This is a mission. Hyuuga traditions won't get in the way. Besides, who knows, you may end up becoming her husband. That way you can carry anytime. Think of this as... _practice_." Naruto smiled, teasing.

But instead of revolting, Chouji softened. "You really think I stand a chance?"

Naruto genuinely patted him on the shoulder. Looking up at the man, he said, "Chouji, you're the nicest I guy I know. Of course you do... You just need... _tips_... That we can talk on the way back. Now let's go. This is a mission." Chouji had a certain knack for easing tensions – and ninety percent of the time, it worked. Naruto had completely forgotten the incident with the Mist Nin.

His team didn't complain, though the tremendous amount of stress. After all, how could they blame him? Those Mist Nin were atrocious...

FLASHBACK

"You must be the Mist shinobi." Naruto said, stepping in.

"Yes." A tall one growled. "But we have no need for introductions."

"Hai." Naruto said sitting down. "Let's get down to business. We will all go as a group to Orochimaru's base. After all, he could have the real copy himself, and a flaw could be there. From there we split up. Hinata and two of your men will map out the design of Orochimaru's base, make a copy, and send it to each of our kages. This way, in case of war, we have an advantage against the Sound, or in case we fail. Then we split up and search the two areas for the scroll – the ANBU headquarters and Orochimaru's lair."

"No, we all split up and reach Orochimaru's base. We take it down and him along with it. _Your_ mission may be to retrieve the scroll, but ours is to kill Orochimaru. We are bringing down Sound here and now." He said gruffly.

"You don't have enough men."

"That is our business."

"No, it's not. It's all of our business because we're in this mission _together_... We're trying to minimize casualties." Naruto explained.

"Hmph. Typical leaf. Peaceful, not meant to fight."

Naruto brushed off the comment. _Don't lose your cool_. "Nevertheless, you sought our help. We're doing this Leaf way. Not Wave. So we all go as a group. Besides, I doubt twenty ANBU could take down Orochimaru. I've seen him with my own eyes."

"Look kid, I don't know who you are or what pathetic village you come from. But we four are the Mizukage's protectors. We are the best in our village, next to Mizukage himself. Leaf may have sent Chuunis and a Jounin, but we intend to finish this." Stepping up, he examined Naruto's team. "Just as I thought. No one has killing intent except you. No has muscle except this fat guy here. No one is a medic but this pinky, shallowed girl. And no one has a bloodline except for this weak, fragile girl. Your team is falling apart."

Chouji was about to explode when Hinata grabbed his much larger and gently sqeezed. Smiling, she whispered, "It's okay... Don't lose your cool." And Chouji calmed down.

Naruto himself was almost exploding. "Listen." he said frustratedly. "If you don't want to, fine. Since we're not going to be of much use to you, we separate. You do things your way, I do them mine. Okay? Everyone's happy." He glared at the four Mist nins. They were all roughly 280 pounds, the shortest being around 6' 2''. Chouji himself was 6' 4'', and he was still growing – his father being around 6' 8''. Yes, Chouji was a powerhouse, and thanked Hinata mentally that she cooled him down. If fist came to fist, the alliance could be weakened. And Tsunade would not be happy.

Getting up, the four nins silently exited. Coming one last time, he slapped Sakura on the cheek. "Put on some weight, Pinky." Spitting on her face, he turned around. He didn't make it to the exit. A kunai was at his throat in an instant.

"Listen, I am not in the mood for this. I will not hesitate to kill you right now, and I don't give a fuck if it starts a war. Got it?" Naruto took the kunai and stabbed in the man's shoulder. _That'll be painful. But since you're all such great medics that won't be a problem._

END FLASHBACK

Chouji and Naruto continued at an extraordinary pace until they decided to set camp. Just then, the girls woke up. "Hey you two."

Chouji smiled.

"Chouji-kun... Where are we?"

"Two hours away from the Sound Village."

"_Two hours away_... How fast were you guys going?" Sakura's jaw dropped.

Chouji merely smiled.

Looking at Naruto, she only saw his back and his golden hair dancing the moon light. It glowed compared to the contrasting, dark surroundings, as if a magical light was being emitted. She could only the dark outline of his body. It was already dark. "How is he?" Sakura asked softly.

Chouji's face turned dark. "Hm... I can tell he's had better days... The Mist Nins, Jiraiya-sama... It's all getting to him... I don't why Kakashi Sensei put him on a mission like this... Not right after what happened." Chouji said. Unconsciously, Hinata leaned on him, still suffering from chakra exhaustion.

Sakura realized it and smiled, but didn't say anything.

"You're very lucky, Sakura... He's strong. Stronger than a lot of people."

Sakura sadly nodded. "And that's what worries me..." she whispered.

The air was cool that night. It was nice – just a still, calm serenity of the woods. Not even a gentle breeze could be found, and helped greatly for Naruto. He wasn't paying attention to the numerous wonders of the forest thing night, however. He was deep in thought. So deep, that he didn't notice his pink haven from behind.

Gently, two smooth, caring hands massaged his shoulders, and two pink lips caressed his worried, thoughtful forehead. "Naruto," she turned his head so that she looked at him. "What's going on. Please, tell me... Let me into your world, please. Don't shun me..."

"Sakura-chan..."

Gently she placed her hand on his chest and leaned in for a kiss. Her gentle took up the opposite role this time. As Naruto gently leaned in, she took charge. Skillfully, her lips hit all the right spots, massaging his worries away, and he opened up for her tongue to enter. Naruto began to softly moan – something which Sakura knew was a good sign. "Naruto... Please?" she said finally breaking apart for air. Her emerald orbs were layered with tears.

Naruto looked away. He couldn't... _wouldn't... _"Sakura-chan, I'm not... shunning you... I'm trying to... I don't want you to get hurt..."

"So you're gonna get hurt instead?"

"Well – I..."

"Tell me."

"... We're going very near Orochimaru's base... And the Mist are our allies, no matter how arrogant they are... Meaning we'll have to help them." Sakura opened her mouth, but Naruto signaled for her to wait. "We're going to have to fight Orochimaru, Kabuto... And –"

"Sasuke..." she breathed.

Naruto nodded. "What are we going to do..."

She gently kissed his cheek. "No one said being a shinobi was easy... and... for the sake of the mission... I think we have to... have to kill him. We don't want alliances our to be weakened. That'll be bad for all of Konoha, and... we can't sacrifice Konoha for our selfish needs..." Sakura finished. Lightly hugging him, she went back to her sleeping bag, thoughts swirling in her head.

* * *

They were awoken by Naruto. 

"Come on, team." he whispered.

And they took off. Sound Village was two hours away, and it wouldn't be long before they arrived. They traveled silently for fear of alerting the other shinobi. Upon arriving, the ambushed a couple of ninjas, took their passports, identifications, and clothes. They henged into their bodies.

"Let's go."

Entering the village, they noticed their Mist friends. Naruto ignored them and headed in the opposite direction. They reached the ANBU headquarters, and Hinata quickly made a scan of it. Naruto could smell a populous crowd. "Hinata how many inside?"

"Fifty."

_Fifty? Well, that's expected... Fifty in a two story building... Orochimaru must be short on cash or something... Heh. _"Split up and infiltrate the tower."

"Hai, Naruto-kun. But which story is it on? I can't seem to find it."

"Because it's not." Naruto smiled.

"Then why –"

"I'm after one named Kabuto... He's in there, all right."

_How does he know?_ Chouji wondered.

"Oh, and kill as many ANBU as possible. I've already set explosives on every corner of this thing. Any news comes out, they'll be dead. By the time Orochimaru knows, he'll be dead..." Naruto had a certain fire in his eyes which none of his subordinates had ever seen before. One thing they knew for sure, this Kabuto was in _big_ trouble...

"Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled.

"Ah, hokage-sama. How are we doing today?"

"Siddown!"

Kakashi sat.

"Now..." She said trying to calm herself down. "Can you tell me, why the FUCK YOU LET NARUTO GO ON THAT MISSION?"

"Hokage-sama, as you know the Jounin inaugurating mission is a very special one. Many times it's how one begins a career. Naruto is not... in a favorable position with the council." Kakashi spoke, choosing his words carefully. "And being so, his first mission subordinates would've been chosen by _them_." Kakashi stressed. "Now this may be an S Class mission, but it's a once in a lifetime opportunity to get partners that you know and trust. Even more so for Naruto. And when I saw this, I jumped at it, pulled some strings, and got it. Unfortunately, the... timing was perhaps misplaced."

"Hm..." Tsunade said, thinking hard.

"Undoubtedly, most Jounin go on B Class Chuuinn missions for their first because they are not used to leading. But if Naruto's first mission was S Class, which only ANBU go on, and he led it properly and successfully... He would no doubt –"

"Have an excellent shot at becoming hokage..."

"Yes."

"_If_ he lives..."

Iruka came in, his face pale. Apparently, he had heard everything. "Kakashi... Kakashi you _fool_!" His temper soon rose. "I can't believe this! Are you stupid or something! Or just plain insane?"

Kakashi said nothing.

"_S Class _Mission!"

"Not A, B –"

"C-D-E-F-G... You got a point here somewhere?"

"Naruto can't handle that?"

"And you would know?" _Man, someone's gotta knock some sense into this idiot..._

"I... I know Naruto."

"You know the goofball Naruto, the prankster Naruto, the loud-mouthed Naruto... All of whom existed three years ago... You don't know Naruto now. Furthermore, we had this discussion once before. He is my student once again, and he will do as _I_ say. So, Umino-san, with all due respect, shut the fuck up." Standing up, he turned to Tsunade. "Are we done, Hokage-sama?"

"One last thing, Kakashi."

Asuma and Kurenei now came in, fuming. "_S Class? _You told us it was A!"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "It's a... It's a one letter difference, right? Everyone makes mistakes, right? I mean come on, the past the is the past. Let's all forget about it and move on, right?"

Tsunade stared at him. "How many strings did you pull?"

"Ah... May be one or two or twenty-six..."

"A word of advice, Kakashi... You have one hokage, two clans, two Jounins, a Chounins bloody pissed off at you right now... Run."

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama..." Kabuto came, sweating profusely with a couple bruises on him. 

Orochimaru's eye brows narrowed. "Jyuuken marks... Konoha is here... I see."

"All the ANBU are dead."

Orochimaru chuckled. "They were useless to being with. Just simple mercenaries I hired. A chuunin could beat them... Sometimes one has to seem more powerful that he really is in reality. But we won't retreat..."

"I see... What is your plan?"

"Sasuke-kun needs that Mengekyuou sharingan you see... And Naruto is here, with or without Jiraiya..." Orochimaru smiled. From behind, a smirk was revealed.

"So... He's finally come..." Another voice said.

"Wait..." Naruto said landing in front of the Mist shinobis.

"Finally agreed to the plan, have we?" the leader growled.

"You give us no choice. We value life, and if you go in there alone, you'll all die..." Naruto retorted. "Let's go. We got the scroll, but we're staying to help you..." Naruto's turned emotionless.

"Like we need your help."

"You're getting it regardless." Naruto ended the conversation.

Orochimaru's lair was surprisingly unguarded. They soon found the main chamber – a large, almost Gothic stone layered room with a large statue of a snake coiled in the center. Orochimaru sat, smiling. Below, Kabuto stood, but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. But Naruto could sense his presence in the shadows. He smelled... different, and his chakra signature had changed over the years, but Naruto could still recognize it.

"Naruto-kun... I have something of yours I believe is of great value to you." Orochimaru said taking out the summoning scroll.

_Jiraiya-sensei... Ugh... _"What do you want?"

"I want to know how strong my pupil is, comparatively... So, a one on one battle with him, a fight to the death, no interruptions..."

"I need the scroll to fight..."

Orochimaru threw it to him, and Sasuke came out from the shadows.

"Heh. Go ahead. We'll finish em up once you've gotten them all tired." The Mist ninjas chuckled. Jumping, they went after Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Naruto looked at his team. "Go help the Mist... It looks like I don't really have much of a choice. Orochimaru will leave if I don't comply, and he could take the scroll with him. Hinata, don't fight. Look for the scroll. If any case, return here in an hour. If she hasn't returned, the rest of you search this base head to toe for her. The death of Orochimaru is a secondary objective for us... We don't want to lose lives unnecessarily."

Sasuke landed in front of him, and his team went after Orochimaru.

"So... Where do we fight... I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Come with me."

Sasuke led him outside Orochimaru's base. It was a flat desert like region with no scenery. Just the two of them. "The score is even, Naruto, in case you've forgotten... We've tied in everything we've done. Let me tell you now I have no intentions of meeting again... So don't hold back this time."

"Heh..." Naruto smiled. "You always were selfish..."

Sasuke had a curious look on his face.

"I'm a Jounin now Sasuke, leading a mission. I personally don't give a shit if you beat me or not. I'm not even interested in this fight..." That really seemed to tick Sasuke off. "My goal is to complete the mission with everyone alive. So you really think I care what you want? You always loved the attention... The spoiled brat who always got what he wanted... Too good for anyone. Well now I see the real you. You're not better than anyone... You're just a pretty boy."

Sasuke's eyebrows narrowed as he saw Naruto seemingly burn the summoning scroll. _Why would he do that? He didn't really burn it then... Hn..._

Without warning, Naruto threw a kunai at him and rushed forward. Sasuke merely took the kunai and threw it back, but Naruto immediately came for a punch. Sasuke sidestepped it, took his arm and was about to break it in half when Naruto disappeared. Looking behind him, he saw Naruto where the kunai was placed but there was no kunai now.

"I make the kunais out of my chakra... I can control it in whichever way I want..." _And the seals are on those chakra-made kunais, so I can use Yondaime's jutsu to teleport wherever I want._

Sasuke now landed in front of him, and it was obvious he was much faster in taijutsu that Naruto. He quickly stabbed Naruto in the heart and watched as Naruto collapsed. _Heh... Nothing... _Turning around he saw another Naruto come at him with a rasengan, but that Naruto disappeared and came at him from the side and hit him. Sasuke was able to block in time to stop any damage. _Shit... He's throwing kunais everywhere... I can't match that speed. _Sasuke now took out his katana. As five Naruto's came to him, he made an explosion of chidoris and stopped all of them. The real Naruto, however was far away merely throwing shadow clones at him.

Naruto concentrated. He slowly gathered his chakra and began spinning it. _Come on... Work damn it... I can't keep making shadow clones forever... Well, close enough to forever though... _He smiled as a small flame erupted in his hands. _Perfect... Okay, I'm ready. _

"Shadow clones aren't going to help you, Naruto." Sasuke slowly advanced, killing clone after clone. "You're using more chakra than I am... A wasted effort."

"Really?" Naruto said coming from behind. He rammed Sasuke with a red rasengan at its highest level. It was a circle out which a sharp armor piercing beam was coming out. The high velocity chakra was inflamed with a great fire – a small attribute of getting the Kitsune no Kyuubi's chakra. A fire demon's jinchuuriki would have fire attribute as well. Naruto successfully rammed it into Sasuke, but somehow half the fire and chakra went back to Naruto. Sasuke smiled.

"I have defense mechanisms as well. Half of any damage you do to me, will go right back to you." Sasuke said. "But apparently, fire doesn't hurt you. In any case, I blocked half your damage."  
_Still a lot of damage considering you're broken and bleeding._ Naruto thought, still not running out of energy. He began making hundreds of clones, each throwing five kunais in every direction and had one red rasengan in each hand. They all began teleporting insanely.

"I'm eager to see how you'll counter this, Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke smiled, too. "Very well." Taking out a scroll, he summoned the Manda. But Naruto had seen this coming. Gama Bunta landed in front of it, growling. But Sasuke wasn't out of tricks yet. _Now to take care of those clones. _"Raikiri blaze!" he yelled, and Sasuke's chakra turned to electricity, surrounding him complete in a sphere. The sphere kept extending as it crushed the clones. Of course, it weakened with every clone it killed, but nevertheless it managed to kill every single one. The kunais dissapated as well. _Damn that took up too much chakra..._

_What a waste of chakra... All those clones... I'm down to about three-fourths... _Naruto smiled. _That many clones, twice as many rasengans, summoning Gama-Bunta, and using Yondiame's jutsu like crazy with only one-fourth chakra down... I'm starting to like kyuubi... _It wasn't a happy thought, far from it... All the pain he had experienced in the first place was because of kyuubi.

Unfortunately, Gama Bunta wasn't doing so well. The Manda was taking damage, too, but at this rate, Gama Bunta would disperse earlier than Manda – and that's just what happened. The two creatures had only been fighting for half an hour when Gama Bunta poofed away. The Manda lay, bloody and beaten, but it could still fight for a bit.

_Well... The odds turn against me, now... Great, just great... _

* * *

Orochimaru looked at the situation and smiled. This wasn't too bad. Sasuke was still alive, he could sense his chakra. Kabuto was doing fine, though getting tired, and one of the Mist Nins was dead. He himself had plenty of energy left. 

Sakura caused an earthquake as she pounded the ground with her first. Kabuto jumped to doge and countered with a paralysis jutsu which hit Sakura dead on, but Chouji made up for it and punched Kabuto straight in the head. He was either dead or going to die very soon.

"Sakura, you all right?"

Sakura barely nodded. "Won't be moving for sometime though." she mumbled out through her unmoving jaw. She was placed in a corner where she could stay safely.

Just then, Hinata came in looking rather flustered. "Sakura-san! What happened."

"S-Scroll."

"Yes, I found it."

"Help Chouji..."

"All right. Be careful. I'll be watching over you." And she rushed of to aid her teammate and friend. Arriving there, she was going to face Kabuto, but seeing Chouji vigorously attacking Orochimaru, she decided she needed to aid him.

"Torrent Current no jutsu!"

Orochimaru dodged it and reversed the jutsu back to the owner, impaling him in two fatal places... one applying only for a man. (Enough said.) Another Mist rushed, disappeared in the water and came from behind and nailed Orochimaru in the thigh. Unfortunately, it was a sacrificial decision. While Orochimaru knocked him out, the last Mist nin and Chouji simultaneously managed to kick Orochimaru in the head and chest, knocking him back twenty feet. _Hm... Getting a bit too difficult. No more stalling... _It was not three on one, and it was about to become three on two. "Summoning no jutsu." A bruised and beaten Manda appeared. _Sorry, Sasuke-kun. You're going to have to manage without it. _

"Holy crap! Look at the size of that thing." Chouji commented.

"Byakungan!" Hinata finally activated them. All this time she found it was pointless, as she had pretty much memorized the points according to height and she could change easily, but now she had to protect Sakura was well. There would definitely be some rubble.

Orochimaru jumped on top of the Manda, smiling maliciously.

* * *

Naruto made a roundhouse kick to counter Sasuke, but both attacks proved useless. Sasuke used a fire jutsu to catch Naruto off guard, but Naruto simply took it in. _Damn it Orochimaru... I needed the crappy snake. _

And as if by will, the snake returned – even more thrashed. It was bleeding open.

"I'msssssss not in the mood to playssssss." And saying so, it spewed acid all over the ground, but Naruto jumped on top of the large snake itself. Unfortunately, Sasuke had been wanting that. He quickly snapped, making the snake poof away – leaving Naruto above a large pool of poison.

_What do now, Naruto? _Sasuke smirked at his accomplishment. Finally... All kunais were gone and nowhere to run. Naruto made seals and quickly surrounded himself in a layer of fire using that, he could walk on the poison.

_Damn... He has so much fucking stamina no one can keep up. But everyone has a weakness._

Yes, Naruto did – he didn't know any other jutsus. His main thing was Yondaime's jutsu, kage bunshin, rasengan, and using his own sense, chakra, and fire to mix. He had mastered this to perfection, yes... But this was the limit of his knowledge. He had no sound defense. Naturally, all his battles took an enormous amount of time...

_Water... _Sasuke's sharingan began spinning. "Suiton: Water Pulse!"

_Fuck, his damn copying sharingan... Even if doesn't have an affinity for it, he can still do the damn jutsus. What now? _And so Naruto dodged. _I really need Shikamaru's brains... _But he had gone over his mother's diary just enough to find all the jutsus his father had used. He didn't know much – just that Rock was mainly used for defense. "Rock barrier!" It was just the first and only he knew. A simple B Class Jutsu – Chuunin level. Naturally, it wouldn't do... But with the amount of chakra Naruto put into it, he made it work.

_Hn... Well, it won't work for long. Genjutsu... _Sasuke went back into action.

_Damn! Cut off all chakra... _Naruto gulped. He prayed he did it in time.

_Admirable, but not enough... _

* * *

"Chouji-kun, Mist Nin-san, can you pin him down?"

After a couple blows, they managed to. Hinata frowned. "Hakke: 64 Palm Strike!"

Orochimaru remained emotionless. As she came close enough to strike, he broke free and hit her head on. "Demon Seal: Chakra Poison no Jutsu!"

"Not enough!" And she completed the sequence after which she collapsed. _My chakra... Wh-What?_ _What's h-happening... _

"I wanted you to hit me. It won't work immediately... But soon enough. Chakra is the very source of life... What happens when you poison it? Well, you'll find out." Orochimaru chuckled. _Well, now only Taijutsu for me... That and my snakes, but that's more than enough... _He thought as he turned to face the remaining two.

Chouji was enraged and rushed at him immediately. "Rockbreaker Strike!"

An entire twenty feet crumbled under Chouji's juggernaut-like strength. Orochimaru detached his head and grabbed on to a rock using his snake-like neck and pulled himself out. Next he took a sword out of his head.

"Summoning no jutsu!" The Mist ninja said and a giant amphibian with long claws came out. "Tear him to shreds!" The ninja commanded.

"Understood." The spirit laconically said. And it brought in floods of tremendous power.

_What is he doing? _Chouji rushed outside taking Hinata and Sakura and placed them in safety. The entire base was brought down by the enormous torrents, and the beast wasn't done yet. It began clawing at all the rubble, destroying everything in sight. Orochimaru's neck came from behind and he stabbed the Mist Nin with a sword right in the stomach.

"Agh!" But the Mist Nin held onto the sword in this stomach, holding Orochimaru with him long enough for the beast to make severe wounds in Orochimaru's body.

_Shit. I have to retreat for now... _And Orochimaru made some hand seals and he was gone.

* * *

"Naruto..." Chouji breathed, and he rushed over to find Naruto.

Naruto spat out blood, still trapped in the genjutsu.

_Well, time to finish this. _And Sasuke unsheathed his katana and rushed at full speed. Before he could reach there, a giant man came and punched him back. _What kind of fat ass is this guy... _

"Naruto..." And Chouji simply grabbed Naruto's body and ran.

_Hn... I can't beat him as well... Not in this condition. Best to retreat._

"Damn..." Chouji looked around. The base was annihilated. Of the Mist Nin only one was alive, and Chouji gave some basic first aid to him. Sakura was paralyzed, Hinata was... He didn't know, and Naruto had barely recovered from the genjutsu. Chouji himself was severely wounded as well.

All was silent. Naruto stared at his bloody hands. _Damn... So after all this... It still wasn't enough... Ugh. _Naruto had a look of disappointment in his eyes. Coming back to reality, he said "Hm... Sakura-chan will be fine, the jutsu will wear off, so we don't need to worry. You and I will be fine with time as well. But what happened to Hinata?"

"Orochimaru poisoned her chakra or something like that..."

Naruto's eyes widened. "That's kind of like what M – Anko did to me. I had to drain out a lot of my blood... Hinata has to –"

"Drain her blood?" Chouji's voice went up an octave.

"No, drain her chakra. Chakra poisoning. You can't come in contact with the chakra either, or you'll get poisoned... At least I think. In any case, I'll drain her chakra. After that she should be fine, just fatigued. From what Ero-Senin told me, the body uses chakra for life, too. Lee has just enough chakra to live. But if the chakra is poisoned, the victim could potentially die. And considering Orochimaru did this, we can assume so. So I'll leech out her chakra completely."

"But won't you –"

"Don't worry about me." _Kyuubi can't be poisoned. _And Naruto worked for half an hour, leeching all her chakra. It didn't take too long, as she had already spent a lot of chakra herself, but soon enough her body was completely bare of chakra. _Please live please live please live... _Her heart beat stopped. _Okay... Now it should beat again. Let's see. What did Baa-chan say that one time... The heart works on electrical impulses... So, we need to shock her! Okay!_ "Chouji, I need you to use a lightning jutsu on her."

"Electrify her?" His voice went up two octaves.

"Yes."

Chouji sighed. "Lightning: Shockwave no jutsu!"

And Hinata was electricuted like crazy. _Oh, God... What have I done... _And sure enough, her heart was beating – in a strange and erratic way, but it was beating. "Well, her heart beat ain't normal, but she's alive..."  
Chouji caught him in an enormous bear hug. "Thank you so much!"

"Ur Elcm... LME GO!"

By night time, they had all recovered. Sitting in a circle they ate the food Chouji had considerately prepared. "So... What are you going to do now?" Naruto asked the Mist Nin.

"Heh... Probably go back home... I face execution though... I failed."

"A bit harsh, don't you think?" Naruto stolidly said.

"Yeah, but what can I do... It's my home... I'm going back. I can't say for sure what they'll do... But I'm gone... Oh, and sorry for the way my teammate acted... You're a great leader." he said standing. Shaking Naruto's hand, he took his belongings and left.

"He knows the life of a shinobi... He's had some hardships himself..."

"How (munch) can you tell (chew)?"

"I see it in his eyes." Naruto said sadly.

"He (crunch) turned out to be a nice (swallow) guy." Chouji, naturally, didn't have the same tone seriousness and composed sadness. He was the type who was always happy – a great guy for sure, and would naturally cheer up anyone... Except for those who didn't want to be.

"Yeah..." And Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Ugh..." Hinata said waking up. Looking up at Sakura, she said, "Sakura-san... What happened? Did we win?" She asked, still a bit dazed.

"Kabuto died along with Orochimaru's base... But he and Sasuke got away. You're better now. And so am I... Three out of four Mist shinobis died. All of us are all right. Most people wouldn't be after an _idiot_ commanding someone to _electrocute _a person to get their heart started... Ugh. Anyways, do you have the scroll?"

She nodded. "Hai..."

"Hinata-chan, you should eat. Get your energy back." Guess who.

"Arigatou, Chouji-kun..." Resting her head on Chouji, she was caringly fed by him.

"Speaking of which, Summoning no jutsu!" Naruto said and Gamagichi (sp?) arrived. "Give this scroll along with this letter back to Suna to the Kazekage please."

"Sure thing, ki – er, Boss."

"Thanks..." Naruto said. "Tomorrow let's head back... Relax a bit."

"Naruto... It's okay." Sakura gently put.

He turned around. "I failed... Sasuke... I couldn't beat him..."

"We completed the mission... Let's think about Sasuke later..." She gently fumbled with his wavy hair, moving in for another kiss.

And they began travelling back. The other days went by smoothly, with no Sound Nin to be found – mostly because Orochimaru himself was gone, and so most would've have surrendered to othe villages or died. Soon enough they came upon a town, and Naruto let them shop around.

Getting their rooms, they dropped their belongings and went shopping. Naruto and Sakura went by themselves, and Chouji and Hinata went to the market, as Hinata shared her secret recipes while Chouji listened intently.

"Yeah, but Hinata-chan, do you think that much of pepper is really needed?"

Nodding, she said, "Yes. Otherwise it would b-be too sweet."

_She's really losing her stuttering problem..._ Chouji though. "I see."

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

Naruto smiled. "Shopping."

"_Shopping_?"

"Yes..."

"For what?"  
"You'll see..."

Coming inside, Sakura's eyes tripled in size. There were expensive silks from Suna, dresses of cotton all the way from Mist country. The colors dazzled her eyes. "Naruto... Can we buy one?"

Naruto kissed her on the cheek, pulling her towards him. Gently nibbling her ear, he said, "I said we were going shopping, didn't I?"

Although Sakura appreciated it, he could still see the sadness in his eyes. Still she didn't want to remind him of it. Sakura hugged him tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you _thank you_!" Her eyes moved around. "Okay, I want that one, that one, may be that one, why not throw _that_ one in the basket as well, this one over here, the one way over there with the pretty red, and..."

Naruto simply sat down, as Sakura went wild.

* * *

Suddenly, Naruto wasn't in the shop anymore... Cold water splashed all over, and darkness covered the area. Yes, he knew this place all too well. "Why'd you call me here."  
"**Heh... The time has come... Soon enough you'll have absorbed more than half of me... When that happens I'll have no longer any power over you.**" 

"Then how do I come here?"

"**You will be able come here on your own will... And you absorb more and more, it will be harder and harder for us to communicate...**"

"Why the hell would I want to communicate with you." Naruto said grumpily.

The Kyuubi somehow softened. "**So this is how it ends, weakling... You mortals are all the same...**" He growled and began receading.

"What did you say?"

"**You heard me...** **To think that the last person I'd ever know in all my life would be in such a pathetic situation.**"

Somehow it hurt more than he expected. He promised himself he didn't want to cry, but that goddamn Ero-Senin was still killing his heart. He hadn't gotten over it – that and Sasuke. Both of them went to the very roots of his life, and he had failed both. Ero-Senin had died, and Sasuke had escaped. He couldn't save him...

"Shut up."

"**Heh... Quite some talk coming from someone who's just leaching off my powers...**"

Naruto cringed. "It... It's not like that..."

"**Really? You mean to say this all your strength? Or do you mean that didn't want to have my powers?**"

"It's not all my strength..."

"**Of course not...**"

"But I didn't _want_ to have your powers!" Naruto revolted getting a hold of himself.

"**Kukuku... Really? Bragging about your powers to that big-breasted lady. Hoping when you'd get the next piece of me... Don't make me laugh. Every situation you've ever gotten out of is because of me – me and solely me... That's why I say you're weak...**"

"Because I can't take care of myself?"

"**Are you a complete idiot... Mortals... No – because when you're knocked down you can't get back up... You can't let go... You have determination, but use it in the wrong way. Your dream was to become hokage. But why? To get recognition... Well, you have to continue to year to get recognition...**"

"Do you have a point here?"

"**Do I really have to spell it out for you Moron? Fine. Dead people and traitors aren't gonna recognize you, Mortal.**"

"... So! So I just forget about them then? Is that what you're saying?" Naruto's anger raged again. How dare it! How dare the stupid fox suggest something like that.

"**... It's called moving on, Kid, not forgetting... Heh... Mortals and their weaknesses... You think I didn't have mortal friends? What should I have done when they died, then? Sat and weeped? You are that pervert's student, and yet you still don't fully understand his lesson.**"

"Then what is his lesson, Oh Wise and Mighty Kyuubi-sama?"

"**Why don't you use your head, kid? Did I say you should forget him? No... I said move on. That Uchiha kid isn't going to come back now – it's too late. Anyone who isn't going to respect you, you move on and try someone else. Never giving up. You need your pride intact to move on in this instance.**"

"My pride is fine..."

"**That's why you feel _great_ about Sasuke and your dead Sensei. That's why you feel _proud_ about what happened to the Mist Nin... That byakungan girl. What happened to her. I'm in your head kid, you can't hide it.**"

"Why the hell do you even care?"

"**In another three months even you won't be able to talk to me... And after another month after that, I will have died. If I'm dying, I want to ensure my power goes to someone who is strong... Not a weakling like you. Your sensei, he was strong... for a mortal. My power isn't to be trifled with, Kid... Until that three month period I still have much power. I can do lots, still – don't forget.**"

"So this is some sort of warning?"

"**Some of my powers I cannot trust with mortal... So I will eliminate them. Those traits will end with me.**"

"Unless?"

"**Unless you prove to me you're worthy...**"

"Why would you want it to continue?"

"**I have heirs... Unfortunately, to get to them, they have to go through you...**"

"You're weighting the risks against benefits."

"**Yes...**"

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" 

"Huh?"

"How do you move on... After a great loss?"

She kissed him on the cheek. "Glad you're finally thinking about that. I miss the old Naruto. Well, the best person to ask that would probably be Ino-pig."

"Ino-san?"

"Yup. I'll take you to her first thing when we get back."

It was their final night before going back to Konoha. Once they returned, their lives would separate again, between family, ninja duties, and other activities.

They huddled close to the fire.

"Man... Some mission, huh?" Chouji broke the silence.

"Haha. It's only been a week."

"Yeah, but it feels way longer."

They all laughed.

"Um, guys, I, uh, wanted to thank you all. You guys are a great team, I don't think it would've worked out the way it did if it wasn't for you guys. So, you know, thanks."

"No problem! (Munch)" Chouji began snacking again. "I told you, Hinata-chan, we'd kick ass."

"Yes, you did." Hinata smiled, hugging her big, lovable – er... Hugging her friend... Just friend.

Naruto smiled. "You guys make a really good couple, you know that?"

Hinata almost fainted. _Does Naruto-kun read people's minds?_

_Ugh... Naruto! You're not helping, here..._

Even worse (for Chouji and Hinata), Sakura now joined in. "Yeah, I agree. You guys look so cute together. Well... Are you?"

Hinata paled. "I... er, we... Didn't really discuss it too much..."

"Well... Are you?" Naruto asked, smiling. He could've sworn Chouji just cursed with a fury matching of Ino's. "_Well_?" He loved doing this.

"Chouji-kun?"

"Huh?" Chouji was taken aback. He would've never thought that Hinata would've taken the first step. "Are we?" he heard. He thought for a minute. "Well, uh, do you want to be?"

She waited for a minute, and gently nodded, letting her long strands gracefully dance as well.

"Then we are."

"Aw," Sakura chimed. "Kodak moment." And they had a group hug.

Naruto hatched a brilliant idea. He probably shouldn't have done this to a new couple, especially to a couple as shy as these two, but it had been long since his last prank. He had long forgotten the excitement of just barely eluding the grasps of Iruka-sensei... Or in this case, it was Sakura-chan who would pound him. _Much worse... _He thought. _Ah, well. _

"I'm going to secure the perimeter..." Naruto said formally.

"But, Commander Uzumaki, we are very close to the extraction point. Are such precautions necessary?" Sakura returned in a mock formal voice.

He stuck out his tongue and left. Yup, she had no clue. Carefully, he made sure to go far out of reach and erased his scent. Hinata wouldn't use her chakra for a while, about two weeks, so had all assurances there was no byakungan active. He re-routed backwards until he reached their campsite. Carefully, he took two sleeping bags away and carried them far away where he burnt them, prevented too much smoke, and placed the ashes down the river. Yup, no evidence. Coming back, he smiled. "Yup, area secure."

"Naruto, we should probably leave the new couple alone. Let's all go to bed guys."

"Fine with me." Chouji said.

Hinata merely nodded.

_Wow, Sakura-chan. I didn't need to bring it up. Heh... _In all honesty, he was having fun for the first time in a while – about three weeks. Since problems with the council, his family, Jiraiya, and Sasuke came up, now with the recent addition of the kyuubi. He needed that monster's power if his chakra control would ever be close to any normal person's.

"Sure, why not." He smiled.

_Naruto... I know that look in your eye... _Sakura thought. She then pounded his head.

"Ow, Sakura-chan! That hurt!"

"I should pound you twice. Where's my sleeping bag?"

"Hey, Naruto, mine's gone, too." Chouji said.

"Why do all the eyes fall on me?" Naruto played it out.

For a moment, Sakura almost thought he was telling the truth. That is, when she caught his nose almost about to sneeze. "LIAR!" She pounded him twice as hard.

"Ouch!"

"Well, in any case, we have to sleep together..."

"In _pairs_... Let me think, who was it that made Hinata and Chouji get together... Oh yeah, _Naruto_! (Pound) I can't believe you! (You don't want to know...) I actually thought that you were sincerely asking them if (punch) they liked each other! (Kick)"

_Damn it... I can't take much more... Ouch, that'll leave a mark. _Grabbing her, he firmly placed his lips over her as his arms snaked around her slim, pretty waist. It wasn't long before she was blown away and began moaning under his massaging lips. He loved what he could do to her – he loved it even more that he was the only one. When he was done with her, she came out red as her ninja clothes, sweaty, and panting for air, repeating his name once in a while. She heard an "I love you Sakura-chan." whispered to her.

"Let's go to bed, Sakura-chan..." he whined, licking her neck.

She couldn't resist being carried away.

As Naruto left with Sakura in his arms, he winked at Chouji, mouthing 'Have fun.' He chuckled when he saw Hinata stiffle then turn even redder. _Yes, there will screams tonight. Luckily I picked the perfect location... Haha. _It was too fun. He _had_ to resume pranking again. It got his mind off a lot of things.

"Chouji-kun... Are we... Are we going to..."

"N-No... I think we should take it slow..."

Hinata nodded and kissed him on the cheek. She turned red as his jaw dropped. _Oh, what have I done... I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead... _Suddenly, she felt two warm lips on her own.

"Love you, too, Hinata-chan."

That night, they snuggled in their sleeping exchanging whispers about secret recipies. While one shared the secret of the recipe, the other would always 'ooh' and 'aah' at the right place, as both were interested in the wonders of culinary magic. They exchanged minor uke and seme roles as they spoke.

"Say, Hinata-chan?"

She kissed him again, still feeling embarrassed at the new feeling. "Yes?"

"Didn't you like Naruto before?"

"Naruto-kun... Yes, I admired him because he always had courage to stand up for his own... He never gave up..."

"Yeah, like during the Chuunin Exams... Against Kiba, and then Neji... Oh, that's right, you were asleep. Man, let me tell you it was amazing. I still remember it..." After Chouji finished commentary, she continued.

"Well, then Sakura-san and he got together... And I see they're really happy. It's not that we wouldn't work out, it's just... I can't explain it, but... There's something about us that just wouldn't work to the best. But Sakura-san and Naruto-kun, I know they're perfect together. And well, as much as I'd like to be perfect with him, all I can do is just be happy for him."

"Man, I'll tell you something. He's damn lucky to have a friend like you. I'm even luckier." he smiled, wrapping her in his scent. It didn't smell of anything in particular, just a warm mush of foods all thrown in. But it was comforting. It smelled like home, like a source of happiness – if happiness had a scent. "I love you, Hinata-chan."

"I love you, too, Chouji-kun... Oh no..."

"What?"

"Otou-san... He won't approve..."

"Of me? Yeah, I figured. Nobody will." he smiled. "I mean, parents want a strong, handsome person... Not a chubby, average one likes to eat."

"Don't you ever say that." she said hugging him tightly. "You're not average... You're my Chouji-kun. Mmmm..." She said as he began stroking her hair.

And that night they fell asleep together.

* * *

So, that's it. Yes, I got too lazy. '' So sue me. Anyways, next chapter I won't be lazy... I hope. :P Anyways, next chapter: Kira arrives (as promised!) But before that, Naruto has a little chat with our beloved Ino-chan! After which jealousy comes. dramatic music Poor Chouji. Caught between a friend/team mate and a lover. Ah well. Kira comes at least. (Hopefully I haven't deleted all the text I had saved regarding her... 


End file.
